Letters for Ninjas
by Spinjago
Summary: Its mailing time as the ninja prepare to answer questions from you Ninjago fans. Accepting letters now. Cover art by: Destiny Willowleaf
1. Chapter 1

Zane was walking back to the Destiny's Bounty when the mailman ran up to him. "Hey got some mail for ya" he said. "Thanks" Zane said as he made his way home. "Hey Cole got a letter for you" Zane told Cole as he walked up to the other ninja. "Hey thanks Zane" Cole said as he ripped the letter open.

Dear Cole

Why would you try to steal Nya from Jay what is wrong with you?

From Awesome Maya

Cole started blushing as he wrote a reply

Dear Awesome Maya

Oh hehe yeah sorry about that I was having a very awkward moment when Nya started hitting on me and I don't know I just couldn't say no. Sorry for ruining your Ninjago experience

From Cole who is very apologetic

Authors note: Hey Ninjago fans remember when letters to the ninja genre was cool. I don't know why but after a while they just stopped so I'm bringing it back with ninja style. Send in those letters and the ninja will reply as soon as they get them


	2. Chapter 2

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Yello!:) I got two letters for the ninjas XD

Jay:What do you think of Brusieshipping?XD in a Yaoi way?*says in a demonic voice*Don't judge me...

Kai:For real bro. How do u get more sexier within 2 seconds? XD Sorry. You can tell that I am a Kai hardcore fangirl xP you like my name? It's Kairocksrainbow. That's my name!XD like it? Do u have a favorite youtuber? I love Markiplier XD He's funny XD Ok. That's all from me! I'm out. Bye!

-KRR(#TeamKai) Kai:Thnx :3

From Kairocksrainbow

Jay and Kai each grabbed a pen and wrote a response

Dear Kairocksrainbow

Please don't mention bruiseshipping I can't stomach the thought *runs to the bathroom*

Love Jay

Dear Kairocksrainbow

Ok first best screen name ever and I've always been this hot true fact. My favorite you tuber is the Fold and all their songs.

Love Kai


	3. Chapter 3

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Nya,

So, I've been on a swim team for a long time and really have a fun time. I was wondering if you were ever on a swim team as a child and if so what events you swam since you're the ninja of water and everything. Mine are the 500 and 200 yard freestyle.

From a friend who loves the water a ton, SwimmerNinja13

By the way Slings to, I'm glad you brought this back. I've really enjoyed these in the past.

#God's Not Dead!

From SwimmerNinja13

Nya glad she got a letter wrote a response

Dear SwimmerNinja13

I love swimming me and a few other girls swam together. I personally love the 200 Medley Relay and 500 Freestyle as well. Keep on swimming

Love Nya


	4. Chapter 4

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Has anyone told how cute you are? So so adorable! Anyway I I have a question if you found Morro had somehow survived and is hurt would you help him or get revenge on him for possessing you?

From, Angel

P.S. Tell Nya that I love her and that I think she is the most adorable girl in ninjago!

From Angel Star Ninja

Dear Angel Star Ninja

I would help him sensei says not to harbor a grudge but I would use extreme caution.

P.S. Nya says thanks and she loves your name


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Heh, I like this. :D I think I have a letter:

Dear Kai,

How come you don't have a girlfriend yet? You deserve one, dude. You're the Master of Fire, you're totally hot! In three different ways!

Wait, do you have to know our names? *shrugs* Just wanted to know, although it is not really allowed. XP

From Kai's Girlfriend

Kai simply took out a pen and wrote his response

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Well I do have a girlfriend Skylor. We occasionally get together for dinner or something. And yes it's better if your name is in the letter (ha I can rhyme take that Jay). And curiously what three ways am I hot to you.

Your Fire Ninja, Kai


	6. Chapter 6

Sensei Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

This is really cool cause I've never seen it before. I want to write a letter to Kai about if he will ever get back with Skylor. Keep up the good work and update soon. -Windy;)

From Guest

Kai grabbed a pen happy he was getting so much mail and started writing

Dear Guest

Skylor and I are still seeing each other. We hook up for Dinner, Walks, Ninjaing, Going to the amusement park, Ice Cream, Video Games, Kissi-, Ignoring last words, Sitting in the park, Talking, Hugging, Drinks, Jog-( Sorry Jay took my pen)

From Kai


	7. Chapter 7

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Yay this is going to be fun! I've got a question for Sensei Wu.

Dear Sensei Wu,

Are you going to teach Dareth spinjitzu?

From Palmtreesandream.

Sensei Wu pulled a pen from his sleeve the ninja never knew he had and started writing

Dear Palmtreesandream

We've already tried to teach him….. Were still paying off damages

With wisdom Wu


	8. Chapter 8

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

to nya

this chapter you can't say anything expt. PIZZZZA. Lol

From Pinkhawk521

Dear Pinkhawk521

Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza

From Nya who really wants Pizza now


	9. Chapter 9

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

Were you shocked when you found out you was the green ninja? What's it like being the green ninja?

From Breana

Dear Breana

I was very shocked to learn I was the green ninja but mostly afraid because I didn't want to fight my father. Being the green ninja is awesome. You get all the elements but be careful that can go to your head sometimes.

Love Lloyd


	10. Chapter 10

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear all the Ninja,

Have you seen the video "You're a Wizard Harry" by ragingfilms? *WARNING! CURSING INVOLVED! A LOT!* If not, watch it! Also, STAHP MAKING SAPPY SUB-ROMANCE PLOTS! I don't like them... Anyways, hope you can avoid my internet and fangirl army riding on trends and Nyan-Cats!

Evilly but still nice in real life but also kind of crazy,

Ninjagorulz

Dear Ninjagorulz

Yes we did Zane is still computing all those words ha. Also were ninja bring on your fangirls were stealthy as ever. We can't Cole still needs love

From the Ninja


	11. Chapter 11

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja

Have you ever been to the mushroom kingdom and can the realm crystal take you there

From Mushroomy Kingdom

Dear Mushroomy Kingdom

Cant say we have but yes the realm crystal can take us to any realm in existence so if this mushroom kingdom exists we can visit it. We will go tomorrow after training

From your spinning champs the Ninja


	12. Chapter 12

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Firstly, you're "Best Ninja". Okay, now that I've got that out of the way, do you like anime? And if so, what's your favorite?

Yours,

MiaLyn

Jay gave Kai a smug look as he wrote his reply

Dear MiaLyn

Thank you it's about time someone wiped that look off of Kai and Kai fangirls faces. Also I love Anime. My favorite would be Naruto because it's about ninjas.

From Jay


	13. Chapter 13

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

WHY WE'RE YOU SUCH A BRAT WHEN YOU HAD GOLDEN POWER!? Sorry dude, but that's what happens to my second favorites. X) For some reason I just LOVE hot heads, probably because I'm one. XD But seriously, you. Were. A. Brat.

With a fiery love,

-K (Th is is my real initial)

Dear Cole,

What is it like being a ghost? I always thought you were awesome, with cake and now a ghost! You are breaking your awesome meter! But Kai already broke it, no offense.

-K

Dear all Ninja,

Who is the most paranoid on your team? Have you ever seen Kai cry? Hey that rhymes! I don't know why, but I just want to see my most favorite Ninja cry. GASP! If Lloyd wasn't possessed by Morro, who do you think would be? Of course, I'd say Kai. Who do you think was your toughest villan? I thought all of them were cool!

-K

Dear Kai and Lloyd,

Do either of you know what GreenFlame is? And in Yaoi form? I love that shipping, mostly because it involves my top two favorite Ninja! Also because I love the colors red and green! XD

-K

You could hear the clicking of pens as everyone started writing

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Sorry I come off as a brat. I just got my father back and now im always in threat of losing him so I just get all worried and worked up. Also I'm still a child at heart it's been rough trying to grow up this fast

From Lloyd

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

It's pretty weird being a ghost at first but when you get used to it it's pretty awesome. I love possessing stuff mostly Jay to embarrass him. Also none taken its apparent your kind of obsessed with Kai.

From your Ghostly Ninja Cole

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Jay totally Jay always Jay. As for your second question yes we have seen Kai cry you see Cole's chili was so bad that- (Cole and Kai won't let us finish). Yeah probably Kai given his hot headed nature. And lastly the Overlord because he's the manifestation of evil.

From the Ninja

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Yes we know what greenflame shipping is and on word eww. First of all Kai loves Skylor and second of all Lloyd is still a child at heart so we still see it as pedophilia.

From a very much not in love Kai and Lloyd

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Psst hey meet me at Chen's noodle house tonight with a bag of onions. I can get you in to see Kai cry.

From a fiendishly delighted Jay


	14. Chapter 14

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai,

Seriously, how are you so sexy! Btw, LOVE the hair!

~Love, ninjago1282

Dear Jay,

Your jokes are HILARIOUS! Every time you say one, I can't stop laughing! You are the BEST ninja ever!

~Love, ninjago1282

Dear Cole,

LOVE YOUR ROCK HARD ABS! (Had to) What made you get into Nya? You weren't into her before? But, I know your perfect match is here somewhere. Do you know a girl named Seliel? I believe you will really like her.

Love, ninjago1282

Dear Zane,

Have you and Pixal have done the deed yet? ;-)

Wait, have you two even gone a date yet?

Love, ninjago1282

Dear Lloyd,

How old are you? I mean, on the inside. When you were a kid, you got turned older. How old should you be now?

That's all! I really love your book! It's amazing!

The Ninja each with a pen in hand wrote their replies

Dear ninjago1282

Nothing can explain the depth and magnitude of my hotness *flexes arms* I guess I'm just destined to be the hottest guys ever.

Love Kai

Dear ninjago1282

Ha thanks I got books full of them I could share with you.

From Jay

Dear ninjago1282

I got into Nya because she is smart and independent and excels at everything she does. It was a lapse of judgment though as I strained me and Jays friendship. I've never heard of anyone named Seliel who is she?

From Cole

Dear ninjago1282

No we have not found time to go on a date with her in my head. You know maybe we should reconstruct her I would like that and I know she will too. What do you mean done the de- No no no no no no no no no no no no processor overheating. Never no not ever ahhhhhhhh *runs away*

From Zane

Dear ninjago1282

I think you broke Zane. Anyways when I was a child I was ten. After I turned older I became 20.

From Lloyd


	15. Chapter 15

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Hey Cole are you still looking for a girlfriend why not me here's my description

My name is Crystal I have black hair pulled up into a ponytail and i have bangs i have chocolate brown eyes i am wearing an obsidian black dress with black flats I am really good at cooking reading writing math painting poetry and many more! I am sweet caring kind and friendly and very family oriented but also really strong I can probably pick you up with one hand and throw you across the room I can use elements too! Lightning Fire Earth Ice Light Darkness and many more except ten times better! :3 all the guys I know have a crush on me so when do you want to meet I saw you am one word (dreamy sigh) woooow;)

Cole started writing his response as did Jay because he couldn't help himself

Dear Crystal

You seem like a nice lady (Mary Sue). But I'm looking for the perfect someone and I think we won't work.

Apologetically Cole

Dear Crytal

Hey Cole are you still looking for a girlfriend why not me here's my description *mockingly*. First of all desperate much you sound as if twelve boyfriends left you all at once and you're rebounding. Secondly no one likes mary sues and the fact that you portray yourself as one means you got a lot of issues to deal with. Cole was just being nice he doesn't want no "perfect" guy magnet so I have just three words for you "There's the door".

From a very annoyed Jay


	16. Chapter 16

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They ripped the bag open and grabbed a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Do you watch YouTube? Of course you do. Who doesn't? And if you do who is your favorite Youtuber?

Love, Palmtreesandream

Dear Zane,

I love your funny switch dance so much I learned how to do it. And the song is just in my head.

From, Palmtreesandream

Dear Nya,

Why do you wear red when your favorite color is blue?

From, Palmtreesandream

They then took out a pen and wrote their response

Dear Palmtreesandream

Yes I love Youtube. My personal favorite would be Jam Music Company because I love all the ninjago songs.

Love Lloyd

Dear Palmtreesandream

It was funny was it not that's what happens when I switch my funny switch HA HA HA HA.

From Zane

Dear Palmtreesandream

My family has a big thing with fire. I didn't know my mother was a water master so I guess that's where my love of blue comes from

Love Nya newest Ninja of Water


	17. Chapter 17

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They ripped the bag open and grabbed a letter.

I have one:

Dear Zane,

I have always thought you were the best ninja and if I ever get into your world I will find you and hug you. Ice is the best element ever and you should never let anyone tell you otherwise. Tell Cole that he is my second favorite. But seriously Zane you are adorable.

Love

Ice(I'm on a different computer so I can't login to my FanFic account, I'm really Imortalice)

Zane flipped his pen switch and began writing

Dear Imortalice

Thank you I will install a cozy hug switch just for your visit. Also Cole says thanks

With hugs from Zane


	18. Chapter 18

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They ripped the bag open and grabbed a letter.

I got two, one from me and other from my oc :

Dear Zane,

Can you talk in different languages? I'm just asking you because I know you speak English but did your creator left something to change your language or not? I'm just curious about it, well nice to meet you!

From,

Zaneandzionafuntime

Dear Zane,

Have you heard five nights at Freddy's? If not then maybe when you had a free time, you can play it. Oh and I forgot that I'm your twin brother and you got a big family too, Zane.

From ,

Your twin brother.

Zane grabbed some paper and started writing

Dear Zaneandzionafuntime

I am fluent in many laguages native and foreign to ninjago. So Ja I can speak different languages.

Von Zane

Dear ? (sorry I didn't get your name)

Jay loves that game and he has had all of us play it at some point. I am not very good though. Also my father has said nothing of any relatives.

From an only Nindroid Zane


	19. Chapter 19

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They ripped the bag open and grabbed a letter.

Fear Jay,

Wait! If any of you other Ninja read this, I. Will. KILL YOU! -_- SORRY! I'm really crazy, and my paranoia consumes me more! Alright Jay, to make Kai cry with onions. They do work every time! I be there, but can you try and snip off some of Kai's sexy brown hair? If you think I'm a creep, I'll take it as a compliment, and I'll make YOU cry. You know, it's a wonder that I'm so evil, and I'm not siding with the Overlord. O_O But, try and also sneak an old Ninja suit Kai doesn't wear anymore. I don't mind which one. He looks hot in every single one. Laters, Jay sir! XD

-K

Dear Kai,

I'll have to be honest: Give me some of your hair and an old suit. Just do it, okay? You'll be okay if you do, and if you don't... I'll just keep you in my room. It's a win-win for me either way! X) Also, YOU are the best Ninja! The greatest! And I'm not just saying that because you are my favorite! ;) You should know, I also love your sister. (Read Nya this next part) You should be really lucky to have a sister like her. To be honest, I look a lot like Nya. XD No really, I do. I cut my hair like Nya, and I looked like her! No regrets, because Nya is the greatest girl ever! Kai, hold onto Nya as long as you can, because she ain't a baby anymore. I know because I'm the baby of my siblings.

-K

Dear Nya,

First off, you are the greatest girl ever! You are so smart, and you always are inventing the greatest things! I am smart like you! You should be really happy and lucky to have guys love you like Jay does. Do you think I could get a guy dedicated to me like Jay is to you? I'm still young, but I growing up. Also, HOW COOL WAS IT TO BE SAMURAI X, AND THE A WATER NINJA!? AND YOU PARENTS TWO DIFFERENT ELEMENTS?! TH IS IS WHY I LOVE YOU FAMILY, NYA! I love things th at seem so confusing, like two completely different elements together. Good luck at your marriage with Jay! Oops, forget I said that. Or ask Jay some thing like that, because he knows something. X)

-K

Dear Kai and Nya,

I love you both so much, because normally siblings don't get along, but you guys just have the greatest bond! I really don't like to think your parents are "dead", no matter how many times you say it! You guys are just the best, and stick with each other. You two are really the greatest people born in Ninjago with my favorite elements!

-K

Dear Jay,

When will you propose to Nya? Come on dude! I know your future ends up with Nya, but make a move already! Why else did I like it when Evil Jay kissed Nay?! Not only was it funny, Jay was more confident to do it! So just kiss Nya on the lips to make it official dork! Sorry. Bad temper. XD

-K

The ninja pulled out some pens and paper to write their letters

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Your right you are crazy. Anyways welcome to Jay's Kai obsessed fangirl emporium where we have Kai Original, DX, Kendo, ZX, NRG, Elemental, Techno, Techno Silver, Tournament, Jungle, and DeepStone ninja gi. As a plus with your purchase you can receive a small bag of Kai hair cut from the back of his head (where he can't see it through a mirror hehe). Act fast this incredible deal only lasts for as long as I can keep up the excuses for Kai's missing gi until I get it of this ship.

From new business tycoon Jay

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Why does everyone want my hair and gi Jay was asking me about it all day yesterday. Good luck getting me Kai amazing ninja of fire in your room. What's in your room that's so bad? Your right I'm the best. Nya says thanks and that you're a real beautiful girl. I will never let go because Nya is my sister and I love her and would do anything for her.

From Kai ninja of fire, ninja of awesome

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Thank you I know you're a smart girl. I am really lucky to have the guys around I know I haven't been the best person toward Jay and Cole but I love all of them regardless. I know you will find the perfect guy out there for you that will love you for you. It is awesome to be Samurai X and the ninja of water talk about best of both worlds. My family is confusing aren't they. Marriage with Jay we haven't announced anything official yet it might be a little early for marriage. Keep being yourself and you'll find the perfect one.

With Love, Nya

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

We are inseparable siblings. Are parents are dead though

From Kai and Nya

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Whaaaaaat you liked it. I can't believe fake me kissed Nya that's why I punched him out of existence. Anyways I'm working on it ok.

From a kind of shy Jay


	20. Chapter 20

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They ripped the bag open and grabbed a letter

Dear Cole

Would you like to go get some dinner sometime

My real name is Sarah I have curly blonde hair and blue eyes what I'm wearing probably isn't important but I love painting I once painted a portrait of you :3 I would love to get to know you more I sure would be a happy camper hehehehe you make me smile :)

Love love love Rainbow waffles

Cole readied a pen to write a response

Dear Rainbow waffles

Sure I would love to get dinner sometime. You sound like a nice lady. I know this really nice restaurant in ninjago city. I will meet you at Zane's monument this Friday. Is that a good time for you?

From Cole

Dear Rainbow waffles

Thank you finally no "oh I'm perfect at everything" "oh wow everyone loves me". Anyways you didn't come to hear me rant good luck and have a nice date.

From Jay


	21. Chapter 21

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They ripped the bag open and grabbed a letter

dear zane

HEY I LOVE YOU, AND WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG?

love woof

Zane pushed his quick response button

Dear Woof

I love you to. My favorite song would be Ice Ice Baby.

From Zane


	22. Chapter 22

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They ripped the bag open and grabbed a letter

Dear Zane,

You are awesome!

From: iluvninjagothenextstepgirl

"When your pens writing so slow. Making sentences slower than molasses. When it's time for letters. You need a little response. When it's time for letters. Ba-dum. You need a little response. YEAH!"

The other ninja could hear this song playing from Zane's control panel as he flipped his Quick Response switch

Dear iluvninjagothenextstepgirl

No you are awesome!

Love Zane


	23. Chapter 23

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear All Ninja,

If you read the fanfictions about you guys, you've no doubt ran across the Hybrid AUs. What do you think of them? And if you really were part animal or could shapeshift, what would you be?

The ninja all got out pens and wrote their response

Dear Princess Mialyn

We have seen them they are ok. It would be kinda weird and awesome at the same time but we guess if you were always like that it would be normal. Kai says he would be a wolf because they are cool. Cole would be a horse because he's gotten into horseback riding ever since he got his elemental dragon. Zane wants to be a falcon for obvious reasons. Jay would be a cheetah because they are fast. Lloyd would be dragon because as the green ninja he says he's better than us .

From the ninja


	24. Chapter 24

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

Do you by any chance know how I can get in contact with Morro? I want to send him a letter.

Love, FFF

Wu grabbed a pen and wrote his letter

Dear FirstFandomFangirl

We can use the realm crystal to contact anyone wherever they may be so ask away.

With wisdom Wu


	25. Chapter 25

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

Wow Jay you didn't have to be such a jack off about it you seen to like Nya even tho she's pretty much perfect at everything and saying that ten guys broke up with me at once and I'm desperate was totally mean and un called for your basically calling me a Ho and that's not cool talk to Cole lovin girl she created me! Waaaah it isn't my fault

From a very sad Crystal

Dear Cole

I totally understand you'll make some girl very happy one day ;) keep being the awesome black earth ninja you are and I'll try to improve too :3 (glances at Jay)

From a very happy Crystal

Jay sighed as he and Cole took out a pen to write their response wondering why he must leave her on fire once more.

Dear Crystal

Thanks!

From Cole

Dear Crystal

Why am I the "Jack Off" for pointing out the fact that you think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. Can one scream "Hey look at me I'm a mary sue everyone love me blah blah blah" more than in your letter. "Oh look at me I have all elements but can do them better" "Look at me all the guys have a crush on me" "Hey I'm great at any and everything I do everyone come look". Then when someone points it out they are a jack off. Let's also take a look at your comeback letter shall we. First I said twelve guys not ten so you don't even check allegations before opening your big pie hole. Secondly what about your first letter didn't say desperate. Thirdly only complete baby loser coward bring the 4th wall into the mix when they have no basis for their argument. So waaaaah it is your fault but hey maybe you can talk to Cole lovin girl. Maybe she will do you a favor and Recreate you into someone with more integrity and class with less whine and cry.

From an apparently "Jack Off" Jay


	26. Chapter 26

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Misako

Do you cook all the meals and do all the cleaning and such just wondering

From a very curious Cole lovin girl

Misako took out a pen to write with

Dear Cole lovin girl

We still alternate who cooks every night

From Misako


	27. Chapter 27

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

Can we hang out sometime I bet we could talk all day ;)

From your number one fan Awesomemaya

Jay already had a pen ready this time

Dear Awesomemaya

Finally someone else who knows how great talking is. Forget all day lets go for all week.

From Jay ninja of lightning, ninja of talk


	28. Chapter 28

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

OMG. Really?! yes that's good with me and your right Jay nobody likes Mary Sues or "beauty queens" anyways thanks soo much Cole you made me smile even more now :3 333 your so strong and smart and soo caring my love for you is real not just another oh Cole your so hot kinda love 3 anyway I can't wait until Friday Sqeeee I'm soo excited I better go before I get too worked up see you Friday

Love love love Rainbow waffles

Thanks soo much Cole :3 you've moved me to tears it was lovely I wish I could become an author and write stories (presumably about you:) ) but I'm in the hospital for the long haul I have a terminal illness that caught up to me please pray for me ;) anyways thanks again Cole keep being the caring and kind ninja you are :3

Sorry that sounded cheesy I have muscular dystrophy and it caught up to me so I just wanted to say thanks Spinjago:3 and thanks Cole I can't believe you chose me out of all the girls that ask you out daily I had plans for a story called Cole's bunny funny time (sounds stupid I know :p but I started having massive complications so I got admited to the hospital July 17th and I probably won't see Christmas so please pray for me again thank you thank you thank you :3

From a very at peace Rainbow waffles

Everyone grabbed a pen to write a respone for this amazing girl

Dear Rainbow Waffles

I had such a great time. I bet your stories would be amazing and I would totally read them. I have to say you are the bravest girl I have ever met. Even in the face off all this you're still going strong like a true ninja. You deserve the ninja title way more than I ever could. Go and be the best you can be you will always have my support no matter what. Go Ninja Go!

With Love from Cole

Dear Rainbow Waffles

Cole summed it up pretty much better than anyone could. You are the bravest and will also have our support through thick and thin.

From the ninja

Dear Rainbow Waffles

You will be in my thoughts and prayers. Remember that no matter what. God a plan for your life has even in the hardest of circumstances. Go let your light shine for all to see.

Love Spinjago


	29. Chapter 29

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear all the Ninja,

We're fangirls. We can even make the VALEYARD run and scream from fright. And that's before we take all his stuff and lock him in a basement. We also have secret stashes of you in our rooms. We are worse than stalkers. Oi! I've got to focus on the reast of your response. Poor Zane. He's got to deal with lag I'm sure. Curse you lag... COLE! YOU GET YORSELF A GIRLFRIEND WHO DOESN'T ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER BOYFRIEND! OK BRUH?! AND THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE IF YOU NEED IT THAN TAKE MY ADVICE! Oh, the Valeyard is a REALLY bad thing. If you look him up you will see that in comparison to him, the Overlord looks like an ATOM. Anyways, PEWDIEPIE RAINVOW FACTORY AND WHO FOREVER AND RANDOM AND MINECRAFT AND PRETTY SHIRTS AND ANDS AND LOLLOOLOOOLOOLOLS 4 L1F3!

The ninja began writing their responses

Dear Ninjagorulz

We assure you Zane has the best processor in existence. It's amazing the things Dr Julien can do. Cole says he's working on that and that he's sorry. Nothing is worse than the overlord because he is the manifestation of evil whilst the Valeyard is pretty much just the doctor's shadow. Secret stashes? We can only identify what PEWDIEPIE and Minecraft is from that list. Anyways bring on the fangirl army were ninja and ninja never quit we will win.

From the ninja


	30. Chapter 30

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai,

I don't really get why so many girls like you. Maybe it's your hair.

From, Palmtreesandream

Dear Lloyd,

Do you really think you're better than the other ninja?

Love, Palmtreesandream

Dear Sensei Wu,

In season 6 there is said to be another ninja. Is this true? You probably don't know. Or do you?

From, Palmtreesandream

They pulled out pens to write

Dear Palmtreesandream

Look up Kia Ninjago go to images and it will all become clear to you.

From a dreamy Kai

Dear Palmtreesandream

No (I know I am)

From a humble Lloyd

Dear Palmtreesandream

This ninja was revealed to be skylor as she will play a bigger part this season.

With wisdom Wu


	31. Chapter 31

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

For starters, HOW DARE YOU POSSESS LLOYD AND TRY TO KILL THE NINJA?! SHEESH!

Secondly, how are you reading this letter? Aren't you dead?

Thirdly, I think you could be good if you wanted to. :)

The ninja used the realm crystal to make the letter disappear. Moments later another letter came through.

Dear FirstFandomGirl

I was jealous because I thought I was the green ninja and hey wasn't Kai trying to kill Lloyd during the tournament.

I'm going to answer this question with another question. Wasn't I already dead the whole season I was in.

I'm working on it

From Morro


	32. Chapter 32

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

I love u! Your my fave character and hero.

Your the green ninja, Your AWESOME!

I'd LOVE to have your parents and to be the green ninja.

My fave color Is green, Just like you.

Lloyd started writing his response

Dear Sally

Thanks your awesome to. I love my Parents but a lot of drama comes with them. I love the color green I guess I was lucky I was chosen to be the green ninja.

From Lloyd


	33. Chapter 33

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear zane

Oh, wow you do? Aaah! And my favorite song is Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy!

love a happy woof

Zane flips one of his switches and Jet Pack Blues starts playing

Dear woof

I love that song as well I have several remixes if you're interested.

From Zane


	34. Chapter 34

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear zane

I get that ronin apparently kidnapped you but your a freaking nindroid how could he capture you

Sincerely the redhead wonder

Dear llyod

I would like to meet you here is my fanfic description

I have strawberry blond hair down to my hip hazel eyes and I'm about your hight I am a hybrid part wolf bat and human and I have three elements blood time and art I love you and zane your both at a tie for cuteness also how do you feel about wusako lol it's weird but funny when Gramy tries to KILL wu

Sincerely the redhead wonder

Dear misako garmy and wu

How do y'all feel about wusako

Sincerely the redhead wonder

Dear miss water ninja

If PIXAL and Jay were dead would u ever want to date zane

Sincerely the redhead wonder

They each got out some paper

Dear redhead wonder

Don't forget he had the obsidian glaive when he captured me

From Zane

Dear redhead wonder

I'm still having issues with growing up so fast. I'm not ready for dating or anything like that though you do sound like a wonderful lady. Wusako is….. ok I guess I miss when me my mom and dad were a true family though.

Love Lloyd

Dear redhead wonder

Garmadon: *Grunts*. Wu and Misako: *Giggle*

From GWM

Dear redhead wonder

I love Zane but as a brother not in that way.

From miss water ninja (Nya)


	35. Chapter 35

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Cole

What's your favorite kind of cake if I wasn't I the hospital I would make it for you :3

Dear Zane

You rock your soo cool (hehehe)

Dear Kai

Keep being awesome

Dear Jay

Keep being hilarious and cheerful

Dear Spinjago

Keep writing this great story you'll be my favorite author even after death:3 so doctors told me I'm getting weaker I'm running a 104 fever its got me freezing brrr it's not looking like I'm even going to see my birthday but I'm not discouraged:D I'm going to stay in the fight until the final round docs will be coming soon to give me my medicine then I'm like duh der for a long time I'll talk to you soon

Love love love a low in strength but high in spirit Rainbow waffles

The ninja each got a pen and wrote

Dear Rainbow waffles

I love plain and simple chocolate it is the best. Here have a cyber cookie coded to perfection.

From Cole

Dear Rainbow waffles

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

HAHAHAHA, Zane

Dear Rainbow waffles

Thanks you keep being awesome yourself. Anytime you need the ninja of fire to heat up the room don't hesitate to ask.

From Kai ninja of fire, ninja of awesome

Dear Rainbow waffles

I will thanks hehehehe I just came up with another joke. To Cole's room AWAY!

From Jay

Dear Rainbow waffles

Thanks I will keep writing. How is the food there? is it good? Pray you have a peaceful night. The ninja and I are always here for you. (Plays Good Fight by unspoken)

From Spinjago


	36. Chapter 36

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

Yes, but that was an accident. Kai and Lloyd are BFFs.

A ghost, not DEAD.

Love, FirstFandomFangirl

P.S. You got my name wrong

The ninja warped the letter away and it returned minutes later

Dear FirstFandomFangirl (got it right this time)

Didn't seem like an accident more like Kai being jealous of Lloyd and acting out. I DIED and became a - (fill in the blanks)? Once again I DIED and became a GHOST. Anyways sorry about the name mix up ;)

From Morro


	37. Chapter 37

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon,

Is it boring there in the Cursed Realm? Do you just stare at the walls all day?

Love, SecretFangirl

Dear Lloyd,

Do you miss your dad? I would.

Love, SecretFangirl

Lloyd took out a pen to write his response. There was a knock on the door and when jay answered there was a letter on the porch

Dear SecretFangirl

Boring is an understatement. The most interesting thing there is to watch Chen go insane.

From Garmadon

Dear SecretFangirl

I miss him very much that's why I'm following in his footsteps to became a sensei

From Lloyd


	38. Chapter 38

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

What's it like being the green ninja? I think it would be pretty cool!:)

Love Applejack ninja lover and my annoying yet wonder friends

Dear Jay,

What would you do if Nya was hurt in way? I'd beat the living daylight outa the person who hurt her. What's your fav video game?

Lloyd and Jay got out pens to respond.

Dear Applejack ninja lover

Being the green ninja is amazing but it's a lot of responsibility

Love Lloyd

Dear Applejack ninja lover

Let's just say what I would do would make The Walking Dead look like blues clues.

FNAF 4EVA

From Jay


	39. Chapter 39

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja

How did the mushroom kingdom go?

From Mushroomy Kingdom

They took a letter and responded.

Dear Mushroomy Kingdom

That trip took everything we knew about the laws of the universe and threw them out the window. It was pretty nice though we had tea with some plumbers and a princess. Zane is obsessed with Ice Flowers now.

From the ninja


	40. Chapter 40

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear all the Ninja,

*Sighs* I wish it shouldn't have come too this. DALEKS! GET YOUR METAL BUTTS OVER HERE! WE HAVE TO TAKE THE NINJA INTO THE INTERNET AND SHOW THEM SOME OF THE CREEPIEST THINGS THEY WILL EVER READ OR SEE! BUT! Before we do that... I do personally think that Zane is my favorite ninja. Intellegent and somehow makes everyone laugh without knowing what they are laughing about... I've had that a few times. At least this year I let the random part of me show more. Such as petting my classmates and friends because it felt like rabbit fur. Cake FOR THE WIN! My birthday was very recent and I now have the Ghost Whip! :D I accept the apology Cole. I'm getting older and I know that people always like to write about love.

:/ Oh. Looks like the Daleks are here. WELCOME TO THE INTERNET WITH SOME CREEPY FAN WRITING SUCH AS P.I.X.A.L. AND CRYPTOR MAKING OUT! MUHAHAHAHA

The ninja grabbed some pens to respond

Dear Ninjagorulz

Zane says thanks. CAKE FOR THE WIN! Happy Birthday! Yeah Cole still needs a girlfriend.

Anyways what is wrong with you fangirls the art and fandoms are disgusting we don't do stuff like that.

From the very disturbed ninja


	41. Chapter 41

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

I have a 2 ?'s for ya?

1\. If you were real, would you befriend me?

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: dark brown

Age: Same as you

2\. Would your dad teach me martial arts If I wanted to lean?

PS. I might be writing a lot of letters

to you and maybe Kai to

Lloyd wrote his response

Dear Sabrina

If you're a good friend to have I'll be anyone's friend

Yes he loves taking on new students.


	42. Chapter 42

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai

I love you and Lloyd, you guy's are my fave

hero's.

I was wondering, could I call you and Lloyd

"brother" sometime In my letters?

If you don't want me to, I won't.

I was just asking

Kai grabbed a pen and wrote.

Dear Sabina

I don't blame you for putting me on your fave list. I don't mind and neither does Lloyd I guess

From Kai ninja of fire


	43. Chapter 43

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear sensie Wu

If I was Lloyd [but as a girl] would you be as good

to me as you are to your nephew?

PS. The same ? goes for the ninja

ask them for me, please?

Sensei Wu wrote up his response letter.

Dear Sabrina

We would all love Lloyd no matter what. Are you implying we are sexist?

From Sensei Wu


	44. Chapter 44

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Misako

I like you and Garmadon, what would you think

of having JUST me has your kid?

I love that your an archaeologist and your

husband Is a sensei.

PS. Would you be mad If I called you "mom" In my letters?

and could you ask Garmadon If he doesn't

mined me call him "dad"? Please and thank you

PSS. The last thing I wanna do Is

make you son mad at me

Misako grabbed a blank scroll to write her response.

Dear Misako

I'm sure you're a nice girl but I wouldn't trade Lloyd for anything or anyone. I suppose calling me mom is ok Garmadon would rather just have Lloyd as a child though.

From Misako


	45. Chapter 45

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai

I hate your hair

Dear jay

Can I hire you to cut of Kai's hair?! (It pays well!)

Dear cole

CAKE!

Dear Lloyd

What's your greatest fear? Also congrats you where my least favorite ninja and now your my 2nd thanks for not being a brat any more.

Dear Zane

Your the best ninja ever! Your so cool( no pun intended)

The ninja each grabbed a pen and wrote up a letter.

Dear Alfred

Then you've never seen my hair.

From Kai

Dear Alfred

I can Reopen Jays fangirl emporium.

From Jay

Dear Alfred

CAKE!

From Cole

Dear Alfred

My greatest fear is to lose everything. I already lost my father. I couldn't take losing my mother or Wu or the other ninja. Umm your welcome I guess.

From Lloyd

Dear Alfred

Thank you

From Zane


	46. Chapter 46

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd, would you be really mad at me If I

had your parents as parents figures?

like for example calling your mother "mom"

Lloyd grabbed a pen to write.

Dear Sabrina

It's cool if my mom is ok with it I guess.

From Lloyd


	47. Chapter 47

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear all ninja

my name In Sabrina Kelly Brozak

I like you all.

Would you be friends with me?

Cuz I really want to be friends with you.

So what do you say guys, you wanna be my friends?

The ninja wrote up a response letter

Dear Sabrina

Sure.

From the ninja


	48. Chapter 48

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

People can have 2 best friends, you know.

Like my 2 besties are these girls Crystal and Amelia.

So along with Kai, can be your bestie too?

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Sabrina

I have 4 best friends. Jay, Cole, Kai, and Zane. Maybe if we get to know each other more

From Lloyd


	49. Chapter 49

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

I see you as a big brother figure. I see you protecting me

from like bullies and villains and stuffs like that, holding me If I

cry because of a nightmare or If I'm just scared for some reason

and just being a true big brother.

Tell me what you'd think about me as a little sister figure

and If you'd like my In your family?

PS. Ask your parents what they'd think

of me as a daughter figure, thanks.

love, you sister figure.

]

Lloyd grabbed a pen and wrote a response letter.

Dear Sabrina

I will always protect those who need it because I'm a ninja and ninja always do what's right.

Me and my mom agreed we should get to know each other more before making decisions.

From Lloyd


	50. Chapter 50

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Hi Kai [winks]

Kai wrote his letter.

Dear Sabrina

Hi *winks*

From Kai


	51. Chapter 51

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Cold

(Wolfs it down) mmmm thanks it was perfect so you love chocolate too I'm obsessed with it #hospital cookies suck :(

Love love love Rainbow waffles

Dear Zane

LOL:3

Dear Kai

Brr please and thank you so much for you cozy fire :3

Dear Jay

Here's one for you this woman I know has always been fascinated by lightning I asked her why and she said I don't know I guess I'm just STRUCK by it hehehehe:D (lame I know)

Dear Spinjago

The hospital food is awful bleech but I won't complain it fills me up at least I have something to eat hopefully I have a peaceful night I've been in soo much pain I haven't slept well in four days it's gotten to the point where they give me morphine so sorry if I write dumb stuff my fever won't break either I need a Zane ice pack but I'm still going to the end pray pray pray for me (dances along to Good Fight)

Love love love Rainbow waffles

The ninja grabbed pens to write

Dear Rainbow Waffles

I know there is nothing better than chocolate right.

From Cole

Dear Rainbow Waffles

HAHA. Zane ice pack on the way!

From Zane

Dear Rainbow Waffles

Anytime you need anything just ask

From Kai

Dear Rainbow Waffles

I was absolutely SHOCKED by your joke (hehehehehehehehehe)

From Jay

Dear Rainbow Waffles

If I was there I would make you some homemade pot pies. To you and everyone else sorry about the late updates. You will always be in my prayers. Have a peaceful night.

From Spinjago


	52. Chapter 52

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

I saw a meme about you and it was when you went back in time and Zane said"Kai would never become a ninja and Nya would never fall head over heels for Jay!"

Then the picture was you and it said "Let's admit for TWO seconds, Jay would be lost without Nya"

Is the true?

Applejack ninja lover

Jay got his pen to respond

Dear Applejack ninja lover

I believe yes I would be lost without Nya she's the best thing to ever happen in my life

From Jay


	53. Chapter 53

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

dear

Kai what would you do if you gotten possessed like Lloyd

Love Flamegoesupguren

Dear, Lloyd

what do you think about greenflame and have you watch doctor who or tenkai knights and why are you so badass

Love, Flamegoesupguren

Kai and Lloyd got their pens to write

Dear Flamegoesupguren

I wouldn't really be able to do anything would I

From Kai

Dear Flamegoesupguren

In my opinion greenflame is disgusting. I love Kai as my brother and nothing more nothing less.

I love Doctor Who me and Jay watch it all the time can't say the same for tenkai knight. I just am


	54. Chapter 54

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Cole

IKR on the menus at the hospital each item has a calorie count next to it so (mumbles) I'm not allowed to have chocolate :'( it make me sooo sad :'( anyways have you ever considered retiring from being a ninja?

Love love love a very chocolateless sad but curious Rainbow waffles

Dear Zane

Thank you so much it felt good on my forehead if you retired from being a ninja what do you think you'd do instead?

Love love love Rainbow waffles

Dear Kai

Could you smuggle me in some triple chocolate cake with some extra chocolatey fudge ripple ice cream plus what would you do if you weren't a ninja any more?

Love love love an obsessed with chocolate Rainbow waffles

Dear Jay

Hahahahahahahaha that will definitely POWER me up for awhile would you ever be a show host again?

Love love love a cant stop laughing now Rainbow waffles

Dear Spinjago

That's ok I know you must have been busy I hope your doing well I had a wonderful night I sleep the entire night I even got to walk around my temperature reads normal and my pain lever is down t might even get to go outside and enjoy the crisp fall air here in Germany falls my favorite season what's yours? keep my in your prayers #godsnotdonewithmeyet

Love love love Rainbow waffles

The ninja wrote up their responses

Dear Rainbow Waffles

There should be a law against not allowing people to have chocolate. I've considered retiring but Ninjago needs us ninja and this is where I'm needed most.

From Cole

Dear Rainbow Waffles

You're quite welcome. If I retired I think I would make a great chef

From Zane

Dear Rainbow Waffles

I'll get Zane cooking right away. If I wasn't a ninja id give blacksmithing another go.

From Kai

Dear Rainbow Waffles

Now that I know how show hosting works I'm sure I could AMP it up this time hahahahahahahahaha.

From Jay

Dear Rainbow Waffles

Great let's Pray for some more peaceful nights. Hope they let you outside fresh air is good for everyone. I love spring not to hot not to cold. #godsnotdonewithmeyet

Love Spinjago


	55. Chapter 55

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

Well, like Lloyd said, he was corrupted by the staff. Wait, how do you know about that, anyway?

True. But you died again at the end of the season. So the Cursed Realm is still there?

HOW are you SO CUTE?! Bad guys aren't supposed to be so cute! Don't kill me for saying that.

~FFF

P.S. How are you writing letters so fast?

One letter warped. One letter received.

Dear FirstFandomFangirl

I was Lloyd for a while I've seen his whole life. I don't know where I am though it's definitely not the cursed realm. All I know is that it's very dark and I can hardly see a thing. One can't be an elemental master and be ugly….. maybe except for Chamille she was one ugly sucker.

P.S. I possess the ink its much faster that way

From Morro


	56. Chapter 56

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon,

I'd enjoy that. Though, it must get very boring after a while.

Dear Lloyd,

You do notice that he sent me a letter, right? You should go to the Cursed Realm with the Realm Crystal and rescue him.

Love, SecretFangirl

Lloyd wrote his response when another letter just mysteriously appeared

Dear SecretFangirl

Once again you are correct chen gets very boring after a while.

From Garmadon

Dear SecretFangirl

I've tried but for some reason the Realm Crystal won't take me to him

From Lloyd


	57. Chapter 57

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

1\. Sorry for the a, It was meant to be

"I have 2 ?'s for ya"

2\. I am a good friend to have. Ya know why?

Because I see us as siblings, I have 4 of them.

2 big brothers and 2 big sisters.

as you can probably tell, I'm the youngest out of 5 kids.

But to be honest, It would be so cool to have just you as my big brother.

3\. If you and your family were In my world

that be SO COOL! I would so be you fathers student.

Lloyd grabbed some paper to write with

Dear Sabrina

Ok

You shouldn't wish to have others as family rather that your siblings whom love you

My dad loves taking on new students (though I've said that already)

From Lloyd


	58. Chapter 58

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear everyone ( I mean everyone at the monastery),

Are any of you Bronies/Pegasisters? If you are, what is your favorite episode/song/mane six/background pony?

From DimensionsTravelerMage or the other ninjas.

The ninja grabbed their pens to write a response

Dear DimensionsTravelerMage

Jay is he watches pretty much everything as long as it's a cartoon. We think Pinkie Pie is his favorite character though.

From the ninja


	59. Chapter 59

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Wu

Didn't really mean It like that. I just meant If you had a

nice Instead of a nephew.

Hope you guys don't hate me now.

Wu wrote a letter with swiftness

Dear Sabrina

No one hates you and we know you didn't mean anything by that

From Wu


	60. Chapter 60

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Misako

1\. Did I put my name when I wrote you?

If I didn't, sorry about that.

2\. I should've non better then to ask a mother and father

to chooses between a girl and there own son.

I'm so sorry to you both.

I just think It would be cool to have you as parents.

Okay... Um then If you don't want me as your kid

maybe... Um a... daughter... figure.

you can still keep Lloyd as you son.

Misako wrote her response

Dear Sabrina

No harm done

Sure why not. Whats your favorite dessert

From Misako


	61. Chapter 61

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

I kinda forgot about Jay, Zane, and Cole oops.

and I'll keep writing to you telling you more about me k?

What do you want to know about me?

Lloyd wrote his response

Dear Sally

Well I am naturally more likable he he. What do you do in your off time?

From Lloyd


	62. Chapter 62

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon

First. Do you ever miss you wife and son?

Second. I mite be your daughter figure.

I mean If your son and wife like my profile I'm sending them.

Dear Lloyd

If I was you, I'd do anything to

get my dad back.

I think It's cool a "maybe" brother of mine Is following In

daddy's footsteps.

Lloyd grabbed a pen to write his letter. One was on the doorsteps

Dear Sally

I miss them greatly. Ok but be nice to Lloyd.

From Garmadon

Dear Sally

I'm trying everything to get him back. I guess I'll see where my path takes me

From Lloyd


	63. Chapter 63

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon

Is your fave color purple or green?

One random letter later

Dear Sally

Purple

From Garmadon


	64. Chapter 64

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

how good are you at ice skating. Im just telling you YOU. ARE. BEST. NINJA! i like to ice skate. i could NOT STOP LAUGHING when your funny switch was on!XD Is your favorite color white? I like purple! will you be my ice skating coach!? YOU ARE AWESOME! ICE 4EVER! I know the other ninja dont think that your funny but I think your funny. my nick name is Tori.

with love,

Ninja Pony

Zane wrote up another letter

Dear Ninja Pony

I am fluent at ice skating. Thanks by the way. My favorite color is indeed white though purple is nice. I would love to teach you. It's all in the leg movement. No sudden movements make sure your legs go with the flow. I'm only funny with my switch on.

From Zane


	65. Chapter 65

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

You're disturbed? YUS ME GOALE HAS BEAN REACHED! VICTORY SCREECH! OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLLOLOLOLOLLLLOLOLO! Thanks for the happy birthday! Yeah, some of the fandom IS way too creepy... even for ME. Though, once you get to know me, I am actually nice. No problem Zane! Wait. Why is there a POKEMON AD ON MEH SCREEN!? I DON'T EVEN LIKE POKEMON- Oh. Yeah, still writing nonsense... So, just a little shout out... On my school Google account I am writing a story about you guys with my OC in it. It's the sequel to my first story... WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY BE MODERATED AND FINALLY PUBLISHED SOMEDAY! I can give out the link sometime and my friend was nice enough to let me use her account for it. It is also a crossover between Minecraft and Ninjago and I hope I can finish it soon. Well, with that as a happy end note I shall leave you to reply!:D Have a good day!

-Ninjagorulz

The ninja wrote their letter

Dear Ninjagorulz

*Back away slowly*

P.S. we will read the story though

From the ninja


	66. Chapter 66

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear all Ninja,

I wish i could be a ninja. I want to be a ninja soo bad,but sadly I cant because I'm not special at all. All I am is a martal artist and high schooler (9th grade) that likes to bake.I just wish i could be like you.I'm telling you if i could move to ninjago I would! I would do it to get away from my dad and step mother witch I say are absolutely pure evil! yeah to sum it up, my life is terable. so about being a ninja. I think that it would be awesome! is spin-jitzu fun or does it just hurt? out of all of you Zane is absolutely my top favorite ninja! Zane you are just AWESOME! are the rumors true about Lloyd liking My little Pony?if they are then Lloyd you are my second favorite! I just wish I could meet you guys. And Nya too! My name is Tori and I'm 14 years old. you guys and girl just stay awesome.

love your trusted fan, Ninja Pony

p.s. Hey Kai im kinda like you: a hot head

Cole have a cookie! :3 (::)

P.s.s.s. Zane ICE IS DA BEST!

pssss. Jay I could talk all month if I knew what to talk about!

p.s.s.s.s.s. Lloyd is cool in all but he could be a bit less bratty. no offence Lloyd.

p.s.s.s.s.s.s. I JUST LOVE NINJAGO! :3

The ninja each grabbed a pen and wrote their response.

Dear Ninja Pony

Everyone is special in his or her own way. Martial arts is cool Spinjitzu is a martial art. Not many people can actually bake good (Cole) so baking is very special. Keep going you never know what life has in store for you but you gotta just go with the flow and spin right through it (Nya is rubbing off on us now that shes a ninja). Spinjitzu hurts our enemies and is fun for us. Zane says thanks. Jay is the one who started that rumor to tease Lloyd because Lloyd watches it with him sometimes. Jay is the total fanboy though. You stay awesome

From the ninja


	67. Chapter 67

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Awesomemaya

Yes I do I have my lovely long haired dachshund his name is Veinersnitzel (hahaha) :3 for fun I love love love painting just to sit in a peaceful park and paint (sigh) I'd do almost anything to be doing that right now :3 but they did tell me since I'm doing so well I might get to go home so pleease pray that God sees it fit for me to get outta here :D as for that remark from the guest I'm not worried non all you can do is pray for poor people like that :3 #Jesussaves and Spinjago I'm sorry if I turned your story into pictochat maybe I'll make a profile so you guys can just PM me #imsosorryihaveabigmouth my parents just told me that I might be offending you if so I'm sooo sorry (::) (::) I'll make it up to you with cookies bitte seien nicht böse auf mich (please don't be mad at me) Einen schönen Tag noch ;)

Dear Rainbow Waffles

Painting is fun though the most I can do is stick figures and even they still look weird. I pray that you will be able to go home. It's not offending me I like having conversations with people. Have a restful night

P.S. I loved pictochat

From Spinjago


	68. Chapter 68

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Hello! I finally got an account and you can get to the story there if you want to comment. Hopefully in the future I can help beta read people's stories! Though I can't at the moment. I only got my account very recently and I will be unable to beta for quite some time. But at least I can write fanfiction now! Have a good day!

-Ninjagorulz

Dear Ninjagorulz

I still don't know how beta reading works. I'll check out the story.

From Spinjago


	69. Chapter 69

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I know you're a bit of a prankster. As hyper as Jay is normally, have you ever tricked him into drinking a Red Bull or some other energy drink?

Friends,

MiaLyn

Lloyd wrote his response quickly

Dear Princess Mialyn

I tricked him into drinking a rockstar. What happened would never fit into this letter.

From Lloyd


	70. Chapter 70

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Cole

It should totally be against the law it's just plain cruel your right ninjago needs you and the others what do you think about people saying you'll be with Seliel?

Love love love Rainbow waffles

Dear Kai

Thanks! can't wait for that cake and ice cream :3 gunna make some more bent swords huh? I'm just teasing in the last season you guys were looking at your future selves but Skailor wasn't with you your thoughts?

Love love love Rainbow waffles

Dear Zane

Everyone says your a good cook I bet you'd make a great chef like you said:3 may I have another Zane ice pack (that darn fever spiked)would you ever own your own restaurant

Love love love Rainbow waffles

Dear Jay

Hahahahahahahaha nice one now your cookin with ELECTRICITY hehehehe:D do you think you'll ever propose to Nya?

Love love love Rainbow waffles

Dear Spinjago

Good I'm glad I'm not offending you unfortunately like I said to Zane my fever spiked again 105 I haven't been feeling well at all today I've been pain level 10 all day pretty much the morphine is making me der duh but the pain is just laughing at it tomorrow I have to have surgery to be honest I'm feeling less then confident :( the doctors said there's a considerable chance that I won't survive the surgery so pray hard for me I know gods in control :3 i agree that spring is pretty all the flowers blooming and rain rain rain anyways I wish you well and lord willing I'll get back to you guys ASAP Sind alle Dinge möglich (all things are possible)

Love love love rainbow waffles

The ninja wrote response letters

Dear Rainbow Waffles

Chocolate for the win! Seliel is a nice girl but I don't see us happening. We see thing way too differently.

Love Cole

Dear Rainbow Waffles

My latest sword got wrapped around Jays head. You don't want to know how that happened. If anything happens to Skylor. I might have to "talk" to Lego.

From Kai (Who is breaking the 4th wall)

Dear Rainbow Waffles

Ice pack coming right up. If the ninja ever weren't necessary I would own a restaurant.

From Zane

Dear Rainbow Waffles

Hehehe if I proposed SPARKS sure would fly. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

From Jay

Dear Rainbow Waffles

It's all in his hands. I hope your surgery goes well and fever goes down. I'm starting to see all the fall leaves over here right now and its pretty.

From Spinjago


	71. Chapter 71

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Wu

I Know.

But you kinda made It sound like you did.

But I'm still really sorry.

Wu pulled out a pen and wrote.

Dear Sabrina

The past is in the past let us look to the future all is forgiven

From Wu


	72. Chapter 72

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Yea, but I still feel really bad for asking you

that ?. As for my fave dessert, CHOCOLATE PUTTING! Yummy.

"likes lips"

1, What I do In my off time, um... ether listen to music on my phone

or watch videos and going on fanfic on my computer.

2\. How old are you? I mean, now that you got hit with Tomorrow's Tea.

Lloyd and Misako got pens and wrote

Dear Sabrina

It's no problem really. I can make very good chocolate pudding.

From Misako

Dear Sabrina

What is your favorite song mine is the Weekend Whip. I'm about 20 give or take a few months.

From Lloyd


	73. Chapter 73

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon

Just because my brothers and I are mean to each other sometimes

doesn't mean I'll be mean to Lloyd.

Yes I may pick on him a little. but that's how sisters and brothers are.

Yet another mysterious letter later

Dear Sabrina

I'm more than acquainted with having a brother. Please don't be offended im just watching out for my "Interests"

From Garmadon


	74. Chapter 74

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

What up? What's your favorite food?

See ya!

Applejack ninja lover

The ninja wrote up a letter

Dear Applejack ninja lover

Coles is obsessively cake. Jay loves Ninja Chips even though it's not real food(Jay: hehe). Lloyd likes chens noodle house. Kai loves burgers. Zane likes chicken.

From the ninja


	75. Chapter 75

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon,

I would just curl up and die after a while of listening to Chen. I'd come visit you, but apparently the Realm Crystal won't work.

Love, SecretFangirl

Dear Lloyd,

Well, that's annoying. You can't get to the Cursed Realm at all?

Love, SecretFangirl

Lloyd grabbed some paper to write his letter. Garmadon's letter was on the porch

Dear SecretFangirl

Chen's voice is so annoying much like that Jay fellows. I don't think I am in one of the 16 Realms anymore.

Dear SecretFangirl

From Lloyd


	76. Chapter 76

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja,

Forgot to mention that I was so happy you answered that I could burst. From Bunny

Dear Jay,

What's your favorite Pinkie Pie song? Have you seen season 5 episodes 18 & 19? They were awesome. No spoilers for you If you haven't seen it. What's your favorite episode? From Bunny.

P.S. You and Nya are better than Cole and Nya.

The ninja got out pens and wrote their responses

Dear DimensionTravelerMage

From the ninja

Dear DimensionTravelerMage

There are way too many to choose from. No I haven't yet Dareth won't stop with his Jujitsu Dogs or whatever he's watching . I love S3 E7.

P.S. Thanks Cole and Nya are

From Jay


	77. Chapter 77

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

Thats cool! Also, whats your favorite book? Mine is Wings by Aprylnne Pike!

Love, Woof

Dear Woof

My favorite book is The Hunger Games. They are a quite intense read.

From Zane


	78. Chapter 78

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

Thats cool! Also, whats your favorite book? Mine is Wings by Aprylnne Pike!

Love, Woof

Dear Woof

My favorite book is The Hunger Games. They are a quite intense read.

From Zane


	79. Chapter 79

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Wu

1\. If I could be a ninja, would I be the ninja

of emotions or something?

My fave color Is purple.

2\. If Lloyd and his family except me as family,

would your ninja except me as family too?

Just like they do Lloyd.

Wu wrote up his response

Dear Sabrina

One will never know what the future holds.

I'm highly sure they would

From Wu


	80. Chapter 80

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

I know purple is a nice color but i think light blue is and thanks for the skating tips! cant wait to get back on the ice!

From Ninja Pony

Zane got pushed his quick response button

Dear Ninja Pony

Light blue is pretty too. Ice is Nice isn't it hahahahahahahaha(flips funny switch)

From Zane


	81. Chapter 81

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear all Ninja,

Thanks guys, I really needed that. So... do you guys believe me about my dad and my step mom being evil? I mean they ruined my life! and when I say life I mean my 13th birthday. they wouldn't let me have my birthday cake! also I was being treated like Cinderella over there! cruel right? I would love to learn Spinjitzu and I know it takes a lot of time to master. I would love to send you guys some cupcakes but there isn't any flying ships where I live. Zane if you had to chose between a real snowy owl and a real falcon what would you choose? I would choose the owl myself. and guys tell me whats wrong with Coles' baking, i could give him some tips!

a very happy baker,

Ninja Pony

The ninja wrote up their response.

Dear Ninja Pony

Yes we do believe you. Lloyd knows what evil parents are like its hard but the future is big and bright.

Spinjitzu is hard to master but very useful to have. Hmm cupcakes. Zane says snowy owl for the win.

Everything is wrong with Coles cooking. Baked dirt clods taste better. You'd have to tip his whole cooking life for any improvement.

From the ninja


	82. Chapter 82

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon,

Purple is my favorite color too! that is just weird. : I

From Ninja Pony

His letter appeared on the ninjas porch

Dear Ninja Pony

Purple is rather great isn't it

From Garmadon


	83. Chapter 83

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Wu,

would you consider training me to become a ninja? if the team is already too full I understand.

From a very curious Ninja Pony

Wu wrote up his letter

Dear Ninja Pony

If the potential to become a ninja is there. There is always room.

From Wu


	84. Chapter 84

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Cole,

I could give you some cooking tips. Seriously, I know your cooking needs work! Just ask the other Ninja! also i think i could beat you in a cooking compitition* says that with a smug face*.

from a girl who knows how to cook,

Ninja Pony

Dear Cole

Ok maybe I need tips happy everyone. You could win if I didn't smuggle Zane in to cook it for me.

From a ninja whose sneaky enough to win

Cole


	85. Chapter 85

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

if I had an element do you think I would be the master of cakes? i'm just asking. Ok I want to bake you all cakes. what are your favorite flavors? mine is orange flavored cake with cream cheese frosting. did you guys notice that all the letters for the word typewriter is in one row? it's just weird. Cole, let me teach you how to cook properly so the other ninja don't get food poisoning. K? Hey Cole, CAKE! Just had to do that!

your friend who really wants to eat some cake,

Ninja Pony

The ninja got out pens to write

Dear Ninja Pony

Cole would love it if there was a master of cakes. Cole loves any cake as long as its cake. Kai's is red velvet. Zane loves white cake. Jay loves spice cake. Lloyd likes classic yellow. Yes typewriter is weird isn't it? Cole says ok. CAKE.

From the ninja


	86. Chapter 86

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai,

Hi I'm Tori and I like warm hugs! :3

from. Ninja Pony

Dear Cole,

do you like cheese?

from, Ninja Pony

Dear Jay,

Im like you: a jabber jaw and a My Little Pony fan. my favorite pony is Rainbow dash but my mom says i'm more like Pinkie Pie. :3

from Ninja Pony who needs some one to talk MLP with

Dear Zane,

Falcons rock!

From someone who likes birds( owls ) Ninja Pony

Dear Lloyd,

your dad's awesome, mines not. :(

from a jelaous Ninja Pony

Dear Nya,

It's really uncanny I used to be a competitive swimmer too! i prefer backstroke.

from a fishy Ninja Pony

The ninja all wrote response letters.

Dear Ninja Pony

Hi im Kai and im a very warm hug

From Kai

Dear Ninja Pony

Cheese is ok

From Cole

Dear Ninja Pony

I don't see why they say I talk a lot. Do I really? I don't think I do? I guess they are weird like that.

From Jay

Dear Ninja Pony

Falcons Rule

From Zane

Dear Ninja Pony

My dad does rule doesn't he I love him.

From Lloyd

Dear Ninja Pony

*chant* Swimming. Swimming. Swimming


	87. Chapter 87

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear to whom this may concern

Praise the lord Loratadine aka Rainbow waffles made it out of surgery ok but she's rather dopey and tired hopefully she'll be talking to you guys again thanks for being so nice to her Spinjago it means a lot to her and us and patient with her we know she can be talkative thanks for your continued support and please keep her in your prayers thanks

Dear Rainbow Waffles

Thank god she's ok. How is she doing since I'm writing this a few days after the fact? Prayers continue over here. Have a blessed night.

From Spinjago


	88. Chapter 88

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

Do you ever get older? I mean, you always look

the same age when the tomorrow tea hit you.

Lloyd, I also like to play games on my phone

and read. [If I'm In the mood to read]

And Lloyd, Are you 15 or 20?

When the tomorrow tea hit you, u looked 15.

Lloyd wrote up a response letter.

Dear Sabrina

It turned me 20.

I like playing fists of fury it rules.

I still read comics from time to time.

From Lloyd


	89. Chapter 89

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Misako

Is your fave color Green?

I'm guessing It Is, cuz you where a green bandana around your neck

and a green hair tie In your hair.

Misako wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

I love green it is my favorite color.

From Misako


	90. Chapter 90

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

Oh yeah. The whole being-in-Lloyd's-head thing.

Ah. Poor you. I'd come and get you out, but I don't think the ninja would be very happy with me.

That's why she's the master of form. Who knows what she actually looks like?

~FFF

One sent. One received

Dear FFF

Lloyd was a bratty child believe me I saw.

I don't think sensei would mind and his opinion is the only one that really matters.

Well whatever form she chose she chose an ugly one.

From Morro


	91. Chapter 91

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Misako

Nice!

Dear Lloyd

I don't have one really... But I can

tell ya what album I like "skillet" have

ya ever skillet Lloyd?

Dear Garmadon

I was kidding, I would never be mean or

even or pick on Lloyd.

Promise.

Lloyd got some paper to write his response

Dear Sabrina

I can't say I have.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Ok ill take your word for it

From Garmadon


	92. Chapter 92

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

I wish your family and the ninja

were In my world, that would be cool.

I want you as a brother and

your parents as a mom and dad so badly.

I LOVE what you and the ninja do.

Love Love Love It!

Lloyd got a pen to write

Dear Sabrina

Being in a different world would be awkward.

Is there anything wrong with your parents?

Just curious.

From Lloyd


	93. Chapter 93

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

What's your greatest fear? (It was the question at the top of my mind)

From, Palmtreesandream

The ninja got pens to write their response

Dear Palmtreesandream

My greatest fear is water

From Kai

Dear Palmtreesandream

My greatest fear is Supernatural stuff

From Cole

Dear Palmtreesandream

I could explain my greatest fears but we'd be here all day

From Jay

Dear Palmtreesandream

My greatest fear is living food.

From Zane

Dear Palmtreesandream

My greatest fear is losing everything.

From Lloyd


	94. Chapter 94

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Rainbow Waffles,

Oh no! I really hope you survive through the surgery! I'll pray to God for you. I don't want people to die at an age so young. I really hope you'll survive. Have confidence, okay? I'll ask Kai if he can give you some of his. ;)

#GodIsLife!

-K

Dear Kai,

Will you really break the 4th wall? If you broke it, where would you want to land?

-K

Dear all Ninjago villains,

Okay, most of you guys were my favorite. Morro, you were a darn good piece stubborn and that is just crazy awesome! :D Garmadon as a lord with four arms just blew my mind (I still was trying to get used to those extra limbs), but I like you better as a Sensei. :) Mindroid you are just adorable! I want to cuddle you! XD Pythor, you were obsessed with getting back at the Ninja, but the thought of you surviving the Great Devourer is amazing! (Besides for the fact that your scales were bleached white, but I sometimes like gross stuff. X)) Chen and Clouse... you could have been less annoying (like your daughter. XP), but with Clouse's fancy attire, I bet you could fool anyone besides the Ninja and Garmadon. XD And Wu, of course. The Overlord. I have to say this, you were hilarious in your golf ball form! XD You as a dragon was crazy cool, but one of the reasons I hate you... YOU KILLED ZANE! X( Okay, Zane sacrificed himself, but you were the cause of it- Oh, you should get my point! XP You what happened all you villains when Zane died? I cried. And I'm not a crier! (My element is more FIYAHHH, than water. XD) But later all you villains, annoying and awesome! ;)

#GodIsLife!

-K

Dear Zane,

I know you sacrificed yourself for you family, friends, and Ninjago, but seriously? The Overlord made it more unbearable for me! You were already dying, why did he have to emphasize that!? But the worst part of you dying was because I cried. (I almost never cry... like Kai. :)) I really thought you were gone until P.I.X.A.L. found you. :') But I thought we lost the best and greatest Nindroid ever built. I also like your power source a lot. Did you find out what it is yet? :) Zane, you know what? I'm going to bump you up! You are no longer going to be tied with Cole! I'm switching your position in my favorites! Jay goes down, and you go up! :D You're after Nya now. ;) Sorry Jay, but Zane is just too awesome! Wait, I just thought of this: have any of you noticed that Kai never cries and he never screams? O_o Like, Kai (YOU'RE SO AWESOME AND HANDSOME!) always says "Oh no!" and "Seriously?!" or just plain growls. (I'm like that when I'm mad, only I'm younger and a girl who's going through what Jay said when Lloyd was possessed. I get way too evil. X)) But Kai never cried when you died, Zane. I'm guessing it's because of his element. XP But he also never screams, which is slightly weird, considering all the scary and dangerous stuff you all went through. But that doesn't matter. Love ya, Zane! :3

#GodIsLife!

-K

The ninja wrote and sent many letters

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

I don't know what realms are all out there so I'm not sure. Pfft 4th walls going down.

From Kai

Dear Kai's Wannabe Girlfriend

Zane died so what he was pathetic anyways. I should've won but no he had to ruin it. I only wish I could kill him over and over again. The thought of you crying pleases me ;). I was cool wasn't I

From the one and only Overlord

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Annoying your annoying I'm not annoying. Skylar's mother Mary O.C. Sue was rather annoying. Clouses attire is nice isn't it I picked it out myself.

From Chen (and Clouse)

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Thank you I was crazy awesome wasn't I

From Morro

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

One tends to get scarred after an old man uses you as a boat to stay out of the Devourers stomach acids. I'm not that gross am I

From Pythor

Dear Kai's Girl Friend

It was a time I'd rather not remember.

From Garmadon

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

The Overlord was rather mean wasn't he. Don't cry I am back now and everything is ok. I have never discovered what my power source is yet. Thank You. I is weird Kai doesn't scream much does he. He didn't cry?

From Zane


	95. Chapter 95

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

How did you become the Titanium Ninja? And, plus, I'm still wondering about the pirate voice. Now that was AWESOME! Could you do that again please? I watched Pan on Friday and it was amazing. Toodles! -TFN

P.S. Can you tell Lloyd that he's awesome for me? Thanks. –TheFalconNinja

Zane wrote up his letter

Dear TheFalconNinja

Arr I be the Titanium Ninja after I was destroyed and rebuilt. Thanks to the new pirate switch I be a pirate whenever I feel like it. Arr Jay went and saw that movie good he said it was arr.

Avast Zane


	96. Chapter 96

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

Did your mom put In green as a baby or no?

I wish my mom put me In purple.

Ya know, rapped me In a purple blanket as a baby.

Put purple pj's on me for bed.

That sort of thing.

Then my fave color would be purple.

Witch I'm making my fave color.

I have a purple jacket, purple & gray shoes,

and a few purple shirts.

PS. I wish my fave color was purple sence birth not at 20 yrs old.

PSS. I'm 20 but at heart I'm 18.

PSSS. What would you think about sharing a room with me?

Lloyd wrote up his letter

Dear Sabrina

I was put in green since I was a baby. Who knew the insight my mom has right.

I take it you love purple.

P.S. Favs change all the time

P.S.S. You're 20?

P.S.S. Aren't we already grown ups?

From Lloyd


	97. Chapter 97

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Hello once again Ninja! I am here to say, GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR NOT-SO-WISE WISDOM! Such as, what is the best way to eat a cake, set the house on fire, freeze my ice cream, you get the point. Also, tell RainbowWaffles that I wish that I could send her a card. I actually contemplated on how I would do it. I'd probably give it to a friend that'll pass it to another friend that lives near the place RainbowWaffles is at. But sadly, I don't think I can. Anyways! I'm trying to finish my sequel to 'Demetra' at home... I hate homework sometimes, and yeah, CAKE FOR THE WIN! Random New Account AWAY!

Kai wrote a letter

Dear Ninjagorulz

Scarf it, Lighter fluid is pretty cheap' A freezer, point is your kinda crazy.

We're looking forward to reading it.

P.S. RW rules

From Kai


	98. Chapter 98

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Misako

1\. I'd Love Love Love It If your family adopted me. [thought I couldn't get

your last name If not adopted]

I'm hopping you will after you see my profile.

Here.

Full Name: Sabrina Kelly Brozak

Nickname: Sal

Personality: sweet, brave, kind, caring

Appearance: 18 years old, white skin, beautiful, rosy cheeks,

brown eyes, brown pony tailed hair with black hair tie In It, purple shirt,

purple jacket, black pants, purple & gray shoes

Likes: lego ninjago, my friends, reading

What do ya think? Show this to the ninja, your son, and your brother-In-law?

Then send It to your husband, please?

Misako got out some paper

Dear Sabrina

Nice ill show Lloyd and the other. Didn't you say you were 20 though?

From Misako


	99. Chapter 99

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon,

Are you sure all the Devourer venom is gone? What would happen if it wasn't?

From Applejack ninja lover

Dear Kai,

Why do you like your hair to stand up in spikes? It makes you look like a porkipine.

From Applejack ninja lover

Kai wrote his letter as another showed up at the doorstep.

Dear Applejack ninja lover

If it wasn't I'm glad I'm already trapped somewhere.

From Garmadon

Dear Applejack ninja lover

I'm sorry I guess you haven't stared at a picture of me long enough. It's just my style by the way

From Kai


	100. Chapter 100

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja

If Lloyd was my brother cuz he mite be, would you

treat me as a ninja sister If I was or wasn't a ninja?

Like you treat Lloyd as a brother.

But If really I had to chose 1 song It would be

Her name Is Alice from shinedown.

Have you ever herd that song, Lloyd?

The ninja wrote up their letter.

Dear Sabrina

Yes we would.

From the Ninja

Dear Sabrina

I haven't heard it. Is it that good

From Lloyd

ACHIEVEMENT GET: 100TH LETTER


	101. Chapter 101

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninjas,

Have you guys(besides Lloyd) ever gone to school and learned normal things?

Also what did you do after beating Chen (as in like 1-2 days after the incident)?

The ninja wrote up response letters.

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

We have all been to school except Zane being a nindroid and all. We partied like crazy. Were sure Wu got a sugar high from his tea at one point.

From the ninja


	102. Chapter 102

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Misako, this Is what I wish but

I know can never truly be.

biological Family

Garmadon-dad

Misako-mom

Lloyd-big brother "sad"

Dear Misako

First. The "E" in my name was a typo.

Second. In Appearance, where It says brown pony tailed

hair with black hair tie In It. I put my black hair tie In my hair

sometimes.

Mom. I have shot brown hair.

Misako got some paper

Dear Sabrina

What is wrong with your biological family wouldn't you miss them?

E was a typo and you also wear a black hair tie with brown hair got it.

Love Misako


	103. Chapter 103

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Hi Kai. Is It petty cool being a fire ninja?

Lloyd, I wish you were In my world.

Big brother. "sad but gives a little smile"

Kai and Lloyd wrote letters

Dear Guest

No it is pretty hot to be the ninja of fire.

From Kai

Dear Guest

Realm crystal making traveling and visits easy since season 5.

From Lloyd


	104. Chapter 104

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Can I tell you a secret? Oh and you can call me Bunny instead of writing DimensionTravelerMage

From Bunny

Jay wrote his response letter

Dear Bunny

Sure I'm great with secrets I still keep Kai's deepest darkest secret.

From Jay


	105. Chapter 105

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

I have one for Zane

Dear Zane

I'm a pretty good cook myself,Have you ever tried cooking salmon with the juice of an orange on top of is so maybe you should show Cole how to follow a him that if he follows a recipe exactly then he can make can any time he wants to. Also you are the best ninja ever.

-Imortalice

Zane got his letter ready

Dear Imortalice

I've only tried it with apple juice ill try orange next. Cole is how did Jay put this un-teachable. You could give him hands on lessons and it still tastes horrible. Thanks

From Zane


	106. Chapter 106

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

I noticed. But he's a brave and honorable ninja now.

Are you ninja reading this before you send it to Morro? I bet you are. Stop it.

Then I will come and try to get you out. If I can manage to steal the Realm Crystal from the ninja. I do have an elemental master friend who might be able to subdue them...

Whatever you say.

They sent the letter. A few moments later one came back

Dear FirstFandomFangirl

I suppose he is now.

That would be amazing however it's very unlikely. What elemental master?

Eww just the thought of her disgusts me.

From Morro


	107. Chapter 107

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear to whom this may concern

Please pray for us as we mourn the passing of Loratadine she died this morning at 4:38 the being weak from the surgery and then pneumonia was just too much for her thanks for being so kind these past few weeks we know it made her happy she died a happy girl even tho she lost the fight gods still good and now she's with him no more pain no more sickness pray pray pray for our healing of heart and pray for us financially as funerals can be very expensive

Rip

Loratadine aka Rainbow waffles 11/20/98-10/27/15

Dear Family and Friends of Loratadine (Rainbow Waffles)

I am very sorry for your loss. I didn't know her personally but the little time we had talking here has made her one of my greatest friends. She will be missed by all of the ninjago fandom. We can be glad in the fact that she is in a better place with no more pain. We pray that you all have peace in the wake of her death and know that the big guy still has plans even after death. You will be in my thoughs and prayers always.

Love Spinjago

Rip

Loratadine (Rainbow waffles) 11/20/98-10/27/15


	108. Chapter 108

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

I can turn into a purple unicorn. My coat is a little darker than Twilight's and my cutie mark is a dark purple moon with a little purple bunny. My mane is a light yellow with Rainbow's bangs and Twi's mane with a small braid. Same with tail minus Rainbow's part. I work at Sugar Cube Corner sometimes when I'm in Ponyville. Want me to pick up something?

From, Bunny

Jay grabbed a pen and wrote his response

Dear Bunny

Wow color me surprised I didn't see that coming. That's cool can I see you sometime. Ohhh pick me up a hehehe Sugar… Cube Pfft hahahahahahahahaha.

From Jay


	109. Chapter 109

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Dear Overlord,

-.- Excuse me? What did you just say to me? Do you want to mess with a girl who is so violent, I will pretty much have taken down half of the world I live in if I ever got the chance? Trust me, if you ever meet me... bring a body guard. Maybe a Stone Warrior. Oh wait, I'll just push them through a hole covered in paper. X) MWUHAHAHAHA! XD I am an evil girl, but the thought of joining you is stupid. You... are an idiot. X) And tough luck, UNDERLORD! X) Zane's death only made me cry once. Once something sad happens twice, I don't cry. I'm real tough, so don't go saying you made a girl cry because of a Nindroid. If anything, I'm tougher than YOU! X)

\- A very evil and creepy Kai's Girlfriend

P.S., Kai is awesome, and you're just jealous because he is awesome. X)

Dear Zane,

I know. It's weird. X3 Don't worry, I was just happy you came back, even though you were rebuilt. I have a friend (you can call him Ice Gamer, IceWind, or Tony) who loves you, but he really liked your old voice better. I did too, but with all your new stuff, you are better than ever! But I'm like Kai- I love the old stuff better. :) Don't start asking, okay? But I do love old movies. Tell Kai that swords are for the win! X) And Zane, I moved you higher on my favorite Ninja scale! ;)

\- A really happy/depressed Kai's Girlfriend

P.S., don't ask about my depression, okay? Just. Don't. :(

Dear Garmadon,

Okay. But still, you are just the best Sensei, just like your brother! I would probably need both you and Wu as my teachers. Reason: I have anger issues, I'm a hot head (*cough* Kai *cough*), and I am violent. I would fight anyone if I ever got the chance. Maybe you should never give me the chance, 'cause I might end up killing someone. O.o

People look at me: o.O

Me: *pulls out knife, says in demonic voice* WHAAAAT?! X) Take the knife, or someone's corpse will be on the floor. O_O

\- From a very scary Kai's Girlfriend

Dear Morro,

Hai. :3

Sorry. XD So, just some weird question popped into my head. Do not judge me, or else you will die three times. X)

If you were to be related to one of the Ninja, who would it be? I am really sorry for you and Kai, because I once thought you were Kai's dad. I am so stupid. XD What is your favorite animal?

\- From a curious and weird stalking Kai's Girlfriend

P.S., Will you allow anyone to stalk you? Because I may be doing it right now to you... O.O

Dear Pythor,

I don't think you were gross, but I was surprised you survived the Great Devourer. I like the Anacondrai (NOT THE PHONIES! A real Anacondrai is everything that you said. ;)), so I kind of hoped you lived. :) Your neck and tail are so long... Can I touch them? X) DON'T JUDGE A GIRL IF SHE'S WEIRD OR DIE! X)

-From Kai's Girlfriend who wonders if I am creeping the villains out X)

Dear Chen and Clouse,

Nope. You were incredibly annoying, BUT... Chen, I have to agree with you on the buttons. I love buttons. I need to touch everything. Why else do I try touching all the toys in the store, or try anything that days "Try Me"? So in my defense, they should not put those try me signs, because I'm still a kid on the inside. And Clouse's attire almost fooled me, but Garmadon and I are smarter. :D And Clouse, I know you wanted to leave the Cursed Realm, but a file? Really? How did you get it, and why didn't you just use your magic to poof up a chain saw? I would have done that. X)

-Kai's Girlfriend who cannot be controlled nor tamed

Several pens clicked on this one

Dear Kai's obsessive wannabe Girlfriend

I can mess with you all day because while you are all bark I've actually done something. You can be as "evil" as you want but the fact remains im the embodiment of evil. Every evil act you or anyone else does I only get stronger. Enjoy the fact that I am the universe while you're just a grain of sand on your pathetic planet in comparison. Zane's death . So sit down and shut up Skylor ;)

From the Overlord

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

I must admit I do love my old voice better but it's great to be back. Kai will be most pleased.

P.S. …so why are you depressed

From Zane

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Yes but even a hot head like Kai only had one sensei. The greatest victory is in the battle never fought you will learn eventually.

From Garmadon

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

To late already judged you're insane. I guess Lloyd then maybe none of that would've happened. I look nothing like Kai. My favorite animal would be a tanooki. You can't stalk me because I'm dead

From Morro

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

It's nice to know someone likes you. I suppose you can touch them.

From Pythor

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Your incredibly annoying. Buttons are so fun aren't they? Touch Touch Touchy Touch.

Clouse says he already had the file he keeps his hands neat and tidy.

From Chen


	110. Chapter 110

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai,

...

...

...

I stare at you all the time. I'm in your room... in the closet... under the bed... behind the walls... in your sleep, I take the hairs... I WILL GET YOU IN MY WORLD AND KEEP YOU IN MY ROOM FOREVAH! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! If I were you, I would break it now. ;)

-KGF

Kai grabbed a pen to respond

Dear Lady whose name isn't true

Can you please stop Jay watches me enough in my sleep.

4th wall is coming down with Kai on the job.

From Kai the ninja of stop it or spinjitzu will happen


	111. Chapter 111

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

1st. It Is... Well to me at least.

2cd. Nothing Is wrong with them I just think It be cool to be In a family of ninja.

Not that anything's wrong my family.

I just think It be cool Is all. To battle bad guys along

side my hero/brother. Know that be would great.

I always wounder what It would be like as a ninja,

Is It cool?

P.S. Yes I'm 20 but 18 at heart.

Dear Misako

1st. Yes I did say I was 20 but like I'm telling your

son I'm 18 at heart.

2cd. I would miss my biological family. But If they

where my adopted family. [not like that could be true] I could see them anytime.

Lloyd and Misako wrote their response

Dear Sabrina

Ok

Being a ninja is pretty awesome

I just wanted to know though

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

I know what it's like to feels years younger believe me. That's nice hey sound like great people what are they like?

From Misako


	112. Chapter 112

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Well I can relate to your fear Lloyd.

I'd be scared to loss everything too.

I already lost my grandma, grandpa, and an uncle.

I don't think I can take losing anymore

people In my life. "let's a tear fall"

And I lost an aunt and a nephew.

So... yea I lost a few people In my life already.

Lloyd wrote up his letter

Dear Sabrina

(Hugs) everything will be ok

From Lloyd


	113. Chapter 113

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Oh ha-ha Kai, you know what

I meant "smirks"

Kai wrote his letter

Dear Sabrina

Hehehe

From Kai


	114. Chapter 114

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja(besides Lloyd),

What would you do if Lloyd was a girl?

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Lloyd,

Would you ever go up to Morro and just poke him?

Form Destiny Willowleaf

The ninja got out pens to write a letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Just all of a sudden or he's always been a girl?

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Do mental pokes count because I already did that hehe.

From Lloyd


	115. Chapter 115

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

I've never read that, but I watched mocking jay part 1, it was cool! Also, dont you hate it when the movie adaption of the book is inacurate? *glares at the percy jackson movies*

Love, Woof

Zane pulled out a pen to write

Mocking jay is neat. I also hate it when movies are so untrue to the books *cough* Divergent *cough*

From Zane


	116. Chapter 116

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Dear Misako

I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry but I change my mined

[I do that a lot. Trying to dim down a bit]

but I'm wanting you as an aunt, Garmadon, & Wu as uncles

and Lloyd as a cousin.

P.S. Will I still get your last name er somehow at lest?

P.S.S. Can I do that or no?

Dear Lloyd

I've truly discded on what I want from you now.

[sorry I keep changing my mined, I do that... a lot]

But I want you as a best friend.

Cuz I know. If I have you as a brother or a cousin

I want you In my world and I know that can never be.

P.S. Show this to your mother and tell her I'm really really

really sorry I keep changing my mined on her?

P.S.S. Hopefully I won't change my mined this time. Lol.

Lloyd got a pen and responded

Dear Sabrina

As ninja I'm pretty flexible so feel free to change your mind as much as you want. Mom says it's ok that you changed your mind. We can totally be epic friends.

From Lloyd


	117. Chapter 117

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

I know where you live. yes I can be sneakier than you. I was just in your room.

from a master of stealth,

Ninja Pony

Cole grabbed a pen

Dear Ninja Pony

You can be sneaky but you'll never be sneakier that me. And just remember I can be you anytime I want

From Cole who may or may not be in your lamp right now


	118. Chapter 118

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Ninja Pony,

Lots Of cakes on the way! ok Cole, here are two tips that will maybe improve your cooking: STICK TO THE RECIPE and USE A COOK BOOK! okay that will improve your cooking, maybe. Hey guys, what would you think if I joined the team? if I did then I could give Cole cooking lessons in person.

from a girl who wants to be a ninja,

Ninja Pony

Cole pulled out some paper

Dear Ninja Pony

Ok I followed the recipe here's my cake (pulls out brown mush) see it is err was chocolate cake. Also you'd have to ask Wu about being a ninja.

From Cole


	119. Chapter 119

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Ninja,

Oops! in my last letter I meant Dear Ninja! i accidentaly putt in dear Ninja Pony! sorry! I've been clutsy for the past few weeks!

from a very sorry and clutsy,

Ninja Pony

The ninja wrote up a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

No harm done

From the ninja


	120. Chapter 120

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja author

What are your top 3 favorite tv shows mine are

1 The super Mario bros super show

2 Ninjago

3 adventure time

From MushroomyKingdom

The ninja wrote up their letters.

Dear MushroomyKingdom

Mine are

Ninjago (obviously)

Ninja Warrior (the Japanese one)

Scrubs

From Kai

Dear MushroomyKingdom

My favorite would have to be

Any cooking show

Doctor Who

History Channel

From Zane

Dear MushroomyKingdom

Mine are

Cake boss

Gold Rush

Naruto

From Cole

Dear MushroomyKingdom.

My favorites

Anything that's a cartoon

Modern Marvels

Walking Dead

From Jay

Dear Mushroomy Kingdom

The best shows are

Ninjago

Chima

The Adventures of Jackie Chan

From Lloyd

Dear MushroomyKingdom

My favs are

Ninjago

Dragon Ball Z

Spongebob

From Spinjago


	121. Chapter 121

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd, I wish you were In my world

or I could visit your, somethin,

I get to see my best friend Crystal sometimes.

I wish I could do that with my hero.

"looks sad"

Lloyd wrote his letters

Dear Sabrina

Though we may never meet in person we can always talk through letters

From Lloyd


	122. Chapter 122

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd, my fave color's still purple but

I where a lime green jacket over a purple

shirt.

Tell your family and friends, please?

P.S. Your jacket you wore In S5 Ep54.

Is the hood all tan or just the Inside?

P.S.S. Can I still be In your family even thought

I not your sister?

Lloyd got some paper to write on

Dear Sabrina

Excellent sense of fashion hehe.

P.S. its all tan

P.S.S Yes

From Lloyd


	123. Chapter 123

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped the bag open and pulled out a letter.

Dear Spinjago

Can you make a "Letters for Green & Fire Ninjas?"

You know, kinda like your doing but putting

them In one?

It be AWESOME If you would.

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Dear Sabrina

I don't know ill see if I can though.

Is the only difference that its only to Kai and Lloyd?

From Spinjago


	124. Rainbow Waffles Memorial

Dear to whom this may concern

It makes us so happy that Loratadine had so many friends that care for her on here thanks for your prayers her funeral was last Saturday as for your question of what she looks like she had curly blonde hair and the kindest prettiest blue eyes fair skin she always wore a gold necklace with a ruby heart pendant she was amazing and thanks so much for being so kind to her I know it made her really happy please pray for us as were struggling to cope with the loss of Loratadine but gods in control its all in his hands she's happy and pain free and not sick anymore the thought of her being with our creator gives us the strength to carry on again thanks for your support and prayers God bless

Dear Family and Friends of Loratadine (Rainbow Waffles),

Like Spinago, I did not know Rainbow personally, but the fact that she was sick and now passed makes me feel that I should have done something. So I prayed. Let Loratadine rest in peace with the LORD, our LORD. You had a wonderful and sweet daughter/friend.

Amen

-From a Christian Kai's Girlfriend

R.I.P Rainbow Waffles,

I hope you find peace in heaven:)

Loratadine / Rainbow waffles will stay with me in memories, and we will never forget her. Let us hope that the world is kind to you for the next while, with you loss so recent.

RIP

Loratadine/Rainbow waffles 11/20/98 - 10/27/15

rest in peace Rainbow Waffles. so close to her 17th birthday. we all miss you Loratadine. :'(

Hey, Destiny Willowleaf here, with a question to Rainbow waffles(her friend, anyway).

What did Loratadine look like/what's her real name? I'm doing a memorial sketch for her and I'm going for an accurate representation of our friend.


	125. Chapter 125

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

I know you are expecting Bunny but she is bouncing around our house like a manic. I'm one of her 5 sisters, my name is Forest Green. You can call me Forest. And now she teleported(not sure if spelt right) away giggling about a joke. She wrote a list asking about your personality? I don't know. I'll wait until she gets back.

From, Forest Green

Dear Jay,

I have a sugar cube and 6 cupcakes. Describe your personality with one word. Mine's TwiPie. I'm like Twilight and Pinkie. I don't mean to brag but I'm also the bearer of the elements of Laughter and Magic. Now to see what that stuff was that ejected into me, Bell, Butterfly, and Black. Oh what's your second favorite color?!

From, Bunny

Jay got out a pen to write

Dear Bunny

Teleported was spelled correctly. If I could describe my personality in one word it would be Electrifying. The what injected into who now? My second favorite color is red because Nya wears red. Now about that sugar cube.

From Jay


	126. Chapter 126

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Wu

In S4 Ep10 where you yelled "YOUR NO SENSEI AND YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ONE" at Garmadon

wow, can you say majorly harsh much.

I know you were mad at him but still, harsh.

I mean, Garmadon did have the great D. venom

In him when he made that choice.

Besides he did It cuz he cares for you, Misako,

and Lloyd.

Can't you at least give him that?

Wu wrote his response letter

Dear Sabrina

The past is in the past. For now we must look to the future.

From Wu


	127. Chapter 127

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

I meant 4, not 5 sisters.

From Forest Green

Jay got out his letter

Dear Forest Green

Oh ok

From Jay


	128. Chapter 128

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

Thanks for complimenting me on fashion and

saying yes to the being apart of your family.

Dear Misako

My parents are great.

My dad works at a saw mil and mom... um

pretty much a stay at home mom.

There divorced but I love them all the same.

Lloyd and Misako grabbed a pen to write with

Dear Sabrina

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

They sound lovely I'd love to meet them some day

From Misako


	129. Chapter 129

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja,

Your hair is really cool. Also I can't wait for season 6!

From Palmtreesandream

Dear Dareth,

You're most likely my favorite ninja. Besides Jay and Lloyd. What would your element be if you could have elemental powers?

From Palmtreesandream

Dear Palmtreesandream

We like to keep it stylin

From the ninja

Dear Palmtreesandream

I see you've chose to like the greatest ninja of all the Brown Ninja. My totally amazing element would be Animals

From Grand sensei Dareth


	130. Chapter 130

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

SCREEEEEEECH! I was happy a day or two ago since one of my friends has become an obsessive fangirl over my first Fanfiction. (Yes, I am too lazy to log in.) The sequel will include you! :) I will be nice now, since I have done my job of disturbing you already. I have made a few little random shorts about you on a Fanfic called Ninjago: Silly Things! So yeah, I hope Loyd stole all the candy from you guys for Halloween. I WILL HELP YOU IN YOUR ESCAPE LLOYD! I HAVE A PARACHUTE FOR YOU TO JUMP OFF THE BOUNTY WITH! :D And do a group hug, Thanksgiving (If you are American like me) and Christmas are coming up so kindness will be shared! :D Now here is a bunch of cake for Cole, a picture of Nya for Jay, A picture of Skylor for Kai and a mobile repair kit for Zane when he needs it. Have a good day! :)

The ninja responded with a letter

Dear Ninjagorulz

Congratulations. Yeah you'll have better luck looking at Jay for stealing all of our candy. Zane is already prepping his Pies for thanksgiving. Thanks for the Cake' Pics' Repair kit. Have a good day and Happy Thanksgiving.

From the Ninja


	131. Chapter 131

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

If I hugged you, would you break my arm?

She's the Master of Void. If she touches people she can suck the energy out of them. Although, I don't think she could take on all the ninja at once. Plus Sensei Wu. And anyone else who happens to be there. Maybe I could enlist the help on some Serpentine... or we could just sneak in in the middle of the night.

What's your greatest fear?

~FFF

The ninja sent the letter off. A few moments later another letter appeared.

Dear FFF

No I wouldn't break your arm ive been working on myself.

Yeah you can't take on the ninja like that. The serpentine like the ninja now remember?

From Morro


	132. Chapter 132

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Mindroid,

Sometimes I can't help but think about the "forgotten heroes" like you. How and why did you choose to become a hero? Or was it by accident?

From TheFalconNinja

Dear TheFalconNinja

Mindroid shattered into a million pieces when Zane froze the city over remember.

From Kai


	133. Chapter 133

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Its the worst thing ever! They should actually put some effort into making them as accurate as possible! :P

Love, Woof

Zane wrote his response letter

Dear Woof

Indeed they should. I don't know why the authors don't complain.

From Zane


	134. Chapter 134

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja,

Just all of a sudden. If it helps go look up fanart of a girl Lloyd.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Lloyd,

That counts.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Morro,

*pokes intently* You are very pokable even though you are dead.

From Destiny Willowleaf

They all wrote a letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

I suppose that would be weird but Lloyd is still Lloyd right I guess we'd just start calling him Lydia.

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

From Lloyd

Dear DestinyWillowleaf

Could you stop that please?

From Morro


	135. Chapter 135

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

Im looking at my lamp right now and its purple not glowing green.*smirks*

from a girl is almost as sneaky as a ninja,

Ninja Pony

Cole,

Did you fallow the ingredients exactly and the directions exactly? also here's another tip: DON'T PUT EXTRA INGREDIENTS IN!

from a teenage girl who can bake better than a full grown man,

Ninja Pony

Cole got some paper and wrote up his response

Dear Ninja Pony

Ha in the time it took you to read that letter I was already out the door and down the street. That's how im sitting here writing this ;p.

I followed the recipe exactly here try my cake (pulls out black mush).

From Cole


	136. Chapter 136

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Zane,

please make sure that Cole fallows the directions when trying to bake. I'm worried that he may be putting in extra ingredients when baking. Did you guys get the cakes that I sent?

from a teenage girl that can bake better than the team leader,

Ninja Pony

Zane got his pen out

Dear Ninja pony

*sigh* I made sure he did it exactly. I cannot explain how it came out like that it just did. I am expanding my search parameters but so far no luck. Yes we did get the cake it was quite delicious

From Zane


	137. Chapter 137

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

I was just wondering, how do you with P.I.X.A.L in your head. Do you wish someone could rebuild her somehow, or are you fine as she is now? Also, about the Titanium Dragon, do you happen to spend any time with him when you summon him? (I'm saying him instead of it because I am aware of the fact that he is a living thing and deserves to be called him and not it) If you dont, you really should. You will not believe at how much joy he can bring you. It worked with me and Kryptonite, why dont you do the same? Did you even give him a name?

-DragonWhisperer762

P.s Woukd you be interested in watching the Breeder's Cup with me? American Pharaoh is supposed to be racing again and I thought you would be interested.

Zane wrote up his response

Dear DragonWhisperer762

P.I.X.A.L helps me out all the time it's nice to always have a second opinion. I'd like to have her rebuilt but I love her either way. I spend a lot of time with him he's quite a good friend.

P.S. at the time im writing this the race is over. American Pharaoh is quite the racehorse is he not. I love everything about him

From Zane


	138. Chapter 138

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Underlord ;),

Okay. *pulls out light bazooka* Where do you want me to shoot you? Through your head or chest? X) P.S., you're already, so how are you getting stornger, dum dum? Ooh, now I want a dum dum! XD I know most of the villains did crazy stuff, but Overlord... *sighs* You were one of my favorites. ;) You actually were. I guess it's because you showed some of my evil side through Nya, although she did not have a bazooka. XD And you kind of got me right- I AM obsessive. XD But I am not like Skylor; not a red head, my dad does care for me, and- Wait, I sort of do like orange and my hair is always in a ponytail. XP Also, God is the real LORD and you are just... um, less than him. :)

-K

Dear Zane,

*sighs* Fine. I'm growing up, I have suicidal thoughts, and... tell me: Is it strange and unnatural for a young girl to not cry no matter how much she wants to? :( I seriously can't. It's like I lost my tear ducts. XP I'd perfer not to go any further. :(

-K

Dear Garmadon,

Okay. Even if I didn't need two Senseis, I'd still want you both. :)

-K

Dear Morro,

I know I'm insane. XD

Cute! :D But what if you're not dead? O.O I really wish you didn't let yourself get killed. :( I really liked you; you are a villain with a soft side. ;) Also, you are adorable as a little kid. :) If you were related to Lloyd, I will slap my face. I'll do it anyway. XD

-K

Dear Pythor,

*pokes* Awesome. And thanks. :)

-K

Dear Chen & Clouse,

I know I'm annoying. XD Touch them all. X)

Okay, that makes sense. A file has many uses, one for your nails, another for a breakout. XD

-K

A lot of letters were sent out

Dear Wannabe Skylor

I'm sure I explained that in the last letter. Oh well least you know what good villains look like. Nya was psycho actually its crazy how murderous she became. No one likes Skylor she sounds OCish…..(just got burned)

From the Overlord

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

*Hugs*

From Zane

Dear Kai's Grilfriend

Very well then when do you want to start?

From Garmadon

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

No problem

From Pythor

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

BUTTONS…BUTTONS…. MASH THEM ALL MASH THEM ALL…Files are useful aren't they hehehe

From Chen


	139. Chapter 139

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai,

You should have heard my evil laugh at band practice today. It creeped out my teahcer and the other two girls. X) I said this in my mind, "I can't even get a small evil laugh right! Where did this come from!?" XD

Jay, stop being me. I will punch your face multiple times until you stop. X)

FOURTH WALL! THE DRAGONS ARE COMING! THEY ALWAYS WILL! XD

-K

Kai got a pen

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Nice creeping people out is fun isn't it (Nya would know hehe).

Jay says what?

4th wall is nothing compared to me

From Kai


	140. Chapter 140

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd, I change my mind on a few things In my

appearance.

Here.

Appearance: 20 yrs old, withe skin, beautiful, Brown eyes, Short brown hair with brown hair clip In It, colorful shirts, purple jacket, gray pants,

gray & purple shoes

P.S. Sense I'm your best friend, why not stick

with my real age.

I only said 18 cuz I wanted to be your sister or cousin.

Show this to your mother, please?

Lloyd. Here's the purple stuff I have.

Purple jacket

Purple bandana

A few purple shirts

Purple PJ's

I don't think I'll be getting more

then that, will see.

Lloyd, Gray Is my fave color.

Here Is what I really have

Dark Gray jacket with Navy Blue hood, and sleeves

A Dark Gray bandana [where's once In a while]

Going to get Gray PJ's

[I Hate Changing My Mind So Much, GrrAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH]

I wish I could just stick with one color

like you

Lloyd wrote up his response letter

Dear Sabrina

I see you like jackets. I like them to but sensei said I couldn't just dye that jacket I wore when the preeminent attacked green and that be my gi. Why do you need just one favorite color I love a lot of colors besides green. I'm going to show her right now.

From Lloyd


	141. Chapter 141

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

How tall are u?

I'm 5 foot.

[shrugs shoulders] Just asking.

Dear Ninja

What do u think of "the gray ninja?" I mite put

that on top of my letters.

Cuz my fave color's gray.

They wrote up a letter

Dear Sabrina

Im about 5'9

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

It's cool

From the ninja


	142. Chapter 142

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

Do u have a jacket with a green hood?

I have 1 all gray, even the hood and I

was just wounding If u had something like that.

Do u?

Dear Sabrina (the gray ninja)

I love jackets and have a lot of them

From Lloyd


	143. Chapter 143

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Jay,

Long story short. Me, Black and Bell are from a different world. Meanie beanie scientists kidnapped Black a second time and Bell, Butterfly, and me tried to save her but failed cause we got caught. They injected something red into Black, white into Butterfly, black into Bell, and blue into me. And then I went unconscious. Last thing I remember was a portal and that's it. Everything else about that was fuzzy. Here let me teleport you your stuff.

From a unicorn who might be hiding inside a tree.

Jay got out a pen

Dear Bunny

….What?! That story is very confusing are you alright?

Also thanks ;)

From Jay


	144. Chapter 144

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

Huh, I thought the only thing u

wore was green. Cool that u were others too.

Your teammate

Dear Misako

I wish I could meet u.

Lloyd pulled out a pen to write

Dear Guest

Yeah my wardrobe is actually pretty normal once you get past the gi.

From Lloyd

Dear Guest

Who knows what the future holds

From Misako


	145. Chapter 145

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Jay,

Since the both of us are both total Mt little pony fans I have a suggestion of two YouTube videos to watch. okay here they are: Blob it and Blob Symphony by OhPonyBoy! I just love the animations!

a fellow fan of Ponies,

Ninja Pony

P.s. my name is Ninja Pony cuz of my love of my little pony!

Jay got out a pen to write

Dear Ninja Pony

It's pretty cool. I like the animations too.

From Jay


	146. Chapter 146

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

did you put it in for the right amount of time? you want it to be hard yet soft at the same time.

from a very confused,

Ninja Pony

Zane,

I have no Idea either. And thank you for your compliment!

from a very confused yet happy,

Ninja Pony

Kai,

I'm like you! I'm a hot head with a big temper! Sorry if I offended you.

from a very sensitive,

Ninja Pony

The ninja wrote their letters

Dear Ninja Pony

I followed the recipe exactly. I don't know what happened.

From Cole

Dear Ninja Pony

You're very welcome

From Zane

Dear Ninja Pony

No offense I can be hot headed sometimes

From Kai


	147. Chapter 147

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

I have one!

Hey Lloyd

Was there ever a time you wished you weren't the green ninja?

From ninjagirl99204 :3

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Ninjagirl99204

A lot of times actually it's a big responsibility

From Lloyd


	148. Chapter 148

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

First off I want to say that I think you are awesome and absolutely , have you ever wanted to punch one of your friends in the face? I mean come on they have insulted you countless times and I know that if it was me in that kind of position some one would get either a major telling off or a bruised shin. Please kick Kai for me,He is my least favorite of all of you guys,though your my all time perfect.

Love,

Imortalice

Zane wrote his response letter

Dear Immortalice

I would never hurt any of my brothers no matter what happens. Thanks

From Zane


	149. Chapter 149

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

My sister almost broke my arm when I hugged her. Wait until I tell her that an evil ghost is less likely to break my arm than she is. No, wait. A nice ghost.

Oh yeah. Darn, the ninja get along with everyone now. Is there anyone they don't get along with?

I guess you're not telling me your greatest fear. Smart. It might leak out to the crazy fangirls of the internet.

~FFF

One sent one received

Dear FFF

Will she react that badly? The ninja get along with everyone now. Yeah that's a secret best kept to myself. Thanks for the letters by the way its nice to know someone cares

From Morro


	150. Chapter 150

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Chen,

I can laugh evilly. Very well. the sad thing is I DON'T HAVE ANY BUTTONS TO MASH! and also between my brother and I, I'M THE GOOD ONE! He always says that he's the evil one but I think I'm more evil than him. I have a list of people that I want to kill and some of them are family, like I want my dad dead. I want to do it my self. I wouldn't mind just being a little more Evil.*laughs evilly*. I hate my dad.

from a girl with pretty big dark side,

Ninja Pony

Morro,

you have to be my favorite bad guy! I'm pretty sure that being a ghost has its' perks. I want to give you a hug, but I can't.

From a girl who wants to be your friend,

Ninja Pony

Overlord,

* shakes head with disapointment* and you had so much potential. and you are very slapible. do you think I could make a good villan?

from a girl who wants to slap you,

Ninja Pony

P.s. if you were more human sized i could beat you up. I know Tae Kwon Do. BEWARE ME! seriously. beware me.

Many letter were written

Dear Ninja Pony

Buttons are fun aren't they. How can you be the good one and the most evil one?

From Chen

Dear Ninja Pony

It does have its perks but hugging isn't one of them

From Morro

Dear Ninja Pony

I'm the one who came the closest to destroying the ninja. Technically being an Ethereal being I'm not slapable at all. No you wouldn't.

P.S. I needn't entertain that statement with a response but I will humor you with this. Try Ninja Horse because a pony is basically a Midget horse and inferior in everyway

From the overlord


	151. Chapter 151

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

On the top of my letter I wrote to u,

It was supposed to be "the gray ninja"

just so u know.

Dear Spinjago

Is "Letters for ninjas" In Lego or human?

If your not sure what I'm talking about

Go to, lego ninjago deviant lego ninjago 206.

Lloyd wrote up his letter

Dear Sabrina

Ok

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Aren't Lego people Humans unless otherwise stated anyways. They are Human Style though

From Spinjago


	152. Chapter 152

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

Actually I was reading the letter and looking at my lamp at the same time! SO IN YO FACE! also i don't think that you will ever be a good cook. so disapointing. I actually thought that you would be able to make something good for once. so sad. welp bye!

from a very disapointed,

Ninja Pony

Zane,

Thanks for watching Cole. I wish I was there to actually teach him how to cook right. to bad i don't live in Ninjago.

with thanks,

Ninja Pony

Zane and Cole wrote a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

I was already gone by the time you got the letter. Before you get disappointed lets take a look at my achievement vs yours. I Win here

From Cole

Dear Ninja Pony

Science cannot explain Coles cooking. You're very welcome.

From Zane


	153. Chapter 153

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Yeah, why don't they? Also, Kidz bop... Why do they edit songs for younger kids.. THOSE SONGS AREN'T MEANT FOR THEM!

Love, Woof

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Woof

You're right none of those songs are for kids its disturbing actually.

From Zane


	154. Chapter 154

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Yeah, why don't they? Also, Kidz bop... Why do they edit songs for younger kids.. THOSE SONGS AREN'T MEANT FOR THEM!

Love, Woof

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Woof

You're right none of those songs are for kids its disturbing actually.

From Zane


	155. Chapter 155

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Hey Ninja,

Sorry for being a bit rude but I think Sabrina(the gray ninja) is trying to worm her way into Lloyds family. My opinion plz don't be mad!

-Palmtreesandream

Dear Palmtreesandream

We learned that pushing people away Is a lost chance to make great allies and friends hence why we're answering letters.

From the Ninja


	156. Chapter 156

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Overlord,

Ha! Burn! X)

Even the good can be evil. Have you ever noticed that all the Ninja have been turned evil? :3 You had Zane, Nya, Jay and Cole turned during the Ultimate Battle (I love that scene. ;) Killer dragon form!), Kai with Chen's staff (Even I don't go that far. :3), and Lloyd being possessed by Morro. It's funny and weird. XD

From a major Overlord fan girl

Kai's Girlfriend

P.S., there is this guy on YouTube who goes by the name Ninjawarrior1245 (I think.), and in most of his videos he puts down #BringBackTheOverlord

I agree. :)

Dear Zane,

I hug back. :)

Send me a kiss by wire! XD Your funny switch is the best! :)

From a feeling better Kai's Girlfriend

Dear Garmadon,

Hmm. I guess now? *shrugs* I don't know. XP

From a strange Kai's Girlfriend

They all wrote response letters

Dear Kai's girlfriend

I have noticed that. My dragon form was epic wasn't it? #BringBackTheOverlord

From the overlord

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

From Zane

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Very Well

From Garmadon


	157. Chapter 157

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai,

MWUHAHAHAHA! X)

Hi Nya! :D *waves*

Jay, stop watching Kai in his sleep. Because if you don't, you'll end up like the corpse in my closet. X)

From a female version of Jeff the Killer Kai's Girlfriend

Kai made a letter

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Hehe…he? Nya says hi. Jay says he'll watch if he wants to (which is very creepy).

From Kai


	158. Chapter 158

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

What kinda jackets do u have and how many?

Are they all hooded jacket?

I'm changing a few things In my appearance.

Here.

Appearance: 20 yrs old, beautiful, brown eyes,

shoulder langth brown hair with hair tie In It,

plane dark gray shirts [plane, like yours & the ninja's]

dark gray hooded jacket, blue jeans

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Sabrina

I have many jackets of all sizes, style, and color

From Lloyd


	159. Chapter 159

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja

U don't think I'm trying to worm my

way Into anyone life. Do u?

[looks hurt & about to cry]

The ninja wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

No we like making friends

From the ninja


	160. Chapter 160

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Spinjago,

HOW MANY CHAPTERS MUST ONE FANFICTION HAVE!

From a very agitated TheFalconNinja

Dear Garmadon,

How did it feel having four arms? To me, it must have been painful.

From TheFalconNinja

Dear Misako,

Why aren't you mentioned often in NinjaGo?

From TheFalconNinja

Dear Ninjas,

Why is everyone hunting you down? I mean, that spoiler alert for Season 6… why do they want you "dead or alive?"

From TheFalconNinja

Everyone wrote a letter

Dear TheFalconNinja

As many as one needs ;p

From Spinjago

Dear TheFalconNinja

Not really painful more like weird

From Garmadon

Dear TheFalconNinja

I guess in not…..important

From Misako

Dear TheFalconNinja

That remains to be seen with no set release date. Cliffhanger Walking Dead style.

From the ninja


	161. Chapter 161

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd. When I was lil, I was kinda like

u, a mischief maker.

Do u know what worm means?

Cuz a 14 yr old girl wrote to u ninja and

said I was worming my way Into ur

family.

If I new what that word means, I'd probability be

more hurt.

By the way, It took a lot of thinking between

gray & purple and... purple wins.

Lloyd wrote his letter

Oh really you were. Worm is basically the same as to weasel your way in.

From Lloyd


	162. Chapter 162

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

To ninja,

What was it like when Sensei Wu was on a sugar high? Cole, for the sake of everyone's tastebuds please stop cooking.

From a very anxious Willowwolf

The ninja wrote up their letter

Dear Willowwolf

It was crazy imagine a wise old man acting like a bratty 2 year old and a moody teen at the same time. Cole says he'll never stop. NEVAR!

From the ninja


	163. Chapter 163

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon,

Do you still like Wu or do you hate him? P.S:Please come back in season 6!

Dear Misako,

Who do you REALLY love? Garmadon or Wu? (Hopefully Garmadon)

Dear Pixal,

Do you like living with Zane or do you want to be free?

Dear Lloyd,

Do you miss your father still? Are you angry at Misako for cheating on Garmadon?

These are my questions that I really wanted to find out!

-Oceangirl246

Everyone wrote their letters

Dear Oceangirl246

I still love Wu very much. I might

From Garmadon

Dear Oceangirl246

I…I don't even know anymore

From Misako

Dear Oceangirl246

As long as I'm with Zane either one will do

From PIXAL

Dear Oceangirl246

I miss him still. I guess whatever makes her happy

From Lloyd


	164. Chapter 164

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

No problem for the stuff, I just made them with my less OP reviewing powers. Yes, we reviewers DO have influences on you and your world. So, I've heard that Kai has a fear of Christmas... Is this true? If it is, I'll try to keep Kai away from the holiday so he doesn't run away from my presents. :/ Luckily, this week is the parent-teacher conferences and I can get home early. :D MORE WRITING! :D Ah well, the life of an amateur writer doing this all in secret... And I mourn for Paris, along with many others. May the innocent forever have a wonderful dream, a dream of the heavens above in all it's bright shining glory. :C Now, I must get to whatever is needed to write, and I hope that you enjoy everything you've got. (This bit is going to be a bit of a depressing/sad/weird thing) One day, the world will forget you, so enjoy the people around you now and the joy you give them. One day Ninja, the last rememberer will fall, and you'll be left behind in time. Make every moment count, and live as if today was you last. Have a wonderful day in the land of Ninjago!

-Ninjagorulz

The ninja wrote their letter

Dear Ninjagorulz

Yes Kai does have a fear of Christmas themes for whatever reason he won't say. All in Secret? We are deeply saddened at the heinous crimes committed in Paris and give the people our support.

O….K we will?

From the ninja


	165. Chapter 165

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Ninja,

When are your birthdays? My birthday is September 9th 2001. I'm 14 years old.

from your friend,

Ninja Pony

Garmadon,

Purple is the BEST color EVER! Even my room is purple!

From somebody else who loves purple,

Ninja Pony

Pixal,

What is your favorite color?

from,

Ninja Pony

Cole,

WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR LAST NAME?! I'm so confused. and Cole, just give up on cooking. I say that, even though Ninja Never quit, because you SUCK at cooking. no offence.

from a very confused and dispointed,

Ninja Pony

Jay,

Which pony is your favorite? My favorite is Rainbow Dash, but my Mom says I'm like Pinkie Pie. Plus My Little Pony is awesome! Am I right or am I right? Plus If I had a Cutie mark It would be a cupcake with gemstone sprinkles!

from a Pegasister,

Ninja Pony

Nya,

I'm officialy in the swim unit. I usually love it, but now I have to swim with boys and I have crappy goggles. But I STILL LOVE TO SWIM! X3. can't wait for season 6!

from a happy but annoyed,

Ninja Pony

Dear Ninja Pony

Jay: May 4th

Kai: October 29

Cole: June 10th

Zane: We don't know

Nya: February 21st

From The ninja

Dear Ninja Pony

Purple is such a lovely color.

From Garmadon

Dear Ninja Pony

White

From PIXAL

Dear Ninja Pony

My last name is -. Happy? :p

Ninja never quit so….No

From Cole

Dear Ninja Pony

You're right and you're right it is awesome. Pinkie Pie.

From Jay

Dear Ninja Pony

Congratulations. That does sound kinda weird but swimming is swimming right

From Nya


	166. Chapter 166

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Hay Lloyd,

did u even have a fear as a kid?

I did, balloons, I was tarafied of them poping

"shivers at the memory" It was on my birthday, as a

game, my friends & I had to pop them, "shivers more" to get the candy out, I wouldn't do It, all I did was stand by my big sister & cover my ears, I wouldn't go near them, I still fear them to this day, along with the fear of losing everything.

Your teammate

Hay Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Zane, Cole.

Do your colors Red, Green, Blue, Light blue, White

and Black come from one of your parents?

If so, please tell me which parent you got your color from?

Your teammate

They all got out some paper an wrote

Dear Sabrina

My greatest fear was being left alone.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

No it was some crazy coincidence that sensei chose these our favorite colors for our gi

From the ninja


	167. Chapter 167

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Okay Lloyd,

hopefully last time I'm changing my color.

My purple stuff

summer jacket

winter jacket

winter hat

winter gloves

pj's

getting long & short sleeved shirts

getting blue jeans

actually Lloyd,

I think I'm gonna be a lot like Tim.

And like my soft purple jacket, get a soft red one to.

[I can't believe I didn't think of

that when I got my purple one]

So. Just to be clear, like Tim drake

I just have a purple summer jacket

and a red summer jacket. [NO pink]

Hay Lloyd,

Brown zip up hoodie [getting for Christmas]

Green zip up hoodie

Purple pj's [like yours & the ninja's]

Gray and Purple shoes

Purple winter hat

Purple winter gloves

Purple winter jacket

Plain purple shirts [like yours, getting for Christmas]

Lloyd,

I have a purple hair clip In my hair.

I just found on Amazon that there are

star clips [cuz there In the shape of a star].

How cool Is that!

Anyway I'm getting those for Christmas to.

Lloyd wrote his letter

DearSabrina

Nice choices. Do you like Sweater vests I can't decide whether they are nice or kind of weird?

From Lloyd


	168. Chapter 168

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd,

In s5, did u were blue pants or jeans

Lloyd,

I also have a hot pink summer jacket

It's not as worm as my purple but It's my 2ct summer one.

Tim drake [from young justice S2]

Have u ever seen that show?

he has 2 jackets that he where's at different times

and that's what I'm gonna do.

Misako,

I wish I could visit u, your son and the ninja.

That would be sweet.

I just wanna say, your son Is my fave hero of all

time! I love him! I'm sorry your husband had to be sacrificed In s4e10.

I really feel bad for you and Lloyd.

I really really do.

Lloyd and Misako got their pens

Dear Sabrina

They were Jeans. I've never seen the show but that's why we have internet right?

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Thank you it's been hard without Garmadon

From Misako


	169. Chapter 169

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja

Hey this is a little late but what Halloween costumes did you guys wear this year? I was Scooby Doo.

The ninja wrote up a response letter

Dear MushroomyKingdom

Kai: Jack sparrow

Cole: Edgar Roni Figaro

Zane: A robot Pirate

Jay: A ninja

Nya: A banshee

From the ninja


	170. Chapter 170

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja,

Do you think I would be a good ninja? I'm told I'd be a horrible ninja, but I never quit thinking about it! 'Cause ninjas never quit!

Love Maniac at Midnight

The ninja wrote their response letter

Dear Maniac at Midnight

Anyone can become a ninja with the proper training and the right attitude. So yes you would make a good ninja

From the ninja


	171. Chapter 171

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja,

I am really really really sorry about my last letter! I didn't mean to offend Sabrina (the purple ninja) so sorry! I should really learn to mind my own business. And keep my mouth shut. I have offended some of my friends because I spoke my mind. I guess that's why I like never talk to anyone. And I guess that's why everyone thinks I'm so shy. Again I'm really sorry! I hope you can forgive me!

The ninja got out a pen to write

Dear Palmtreesandream

None taken. Next time one of your friends gets offended at the truth tell them "You can't handle the truth" (If they have a good sense of humor at least)

From the ninja


	172. Chapter 172

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

I have concluded the stuff is harmless to us so yeah, we're all right. But when Butterfly freaks out she makes ice and when she flies(she's an alicorn) while freaking out she creates snow. And when I'm excited I shoot lightning from my horn. Like really excited. Yeah so lightning siblings?

From a hopefully Bunny

Jay wrote his letter

Dear Bunny

It's nice to know it's harmless. Elemental powers rule don't they. Now all you need is fire, earth, and water to make another ninja group hehe. LIGHTNING SIBLINGS SHOCKING ISNT IT!

From Jay


	173. Chapter 173

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

I recently found out I have ice power. Can you help me control it, like give me a few tips? If you don't want to it's okay.

From Butterfly

P.S. 1 of my sisters is Bunny. Don't know if you heard Jay mention her.

Zane wrote his response

Dear Butterfly (sorry if im wrong)

I would love to give tips. Tip 1: never lose your nerve (like me in the tournament saga). Tip 2: Always remain cool (pun unintended). Tip 3: Focus inattentiveness leads to disaster. Tip 4: if in the event you start using ice unintentionally aim to the sky. People would rather be snowed on rather than frozen most of the time. Tip 5: Always remember these things take time never get frustrated if you can't get it immediately. Hope it helps

From Zane


	174. Chapter 174

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Damian wayne [from son of batman]

I gonna kinda be like him [brown zip up hoodie with purple shirt underneath]

And by the way, sweeter vests, I like em

I used to were one.

Why do u ask? Plan on getting one?

Dear Miss. Garmadon,

"cries & gives a hug" For u and Lloyd, I hope

Garmadon comes back In s6 "alive" To me, him and Wu, really good senseis, ever thought Garmadon

was just a sensei In s4.

Dear Spinjago,

Lego are human but I was asking "human" like u and me.

Dear Ninja,

I just thought your colors came form one of your parents.

I mean, Jay's dad where's a blue shirt, Lloyd's mom where's a green bandana around her neck and green hair tie In her hair. That's I thought that.

Everyone wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Damian wayne is pretty cool. I am thinking about getting a sweater vest I wasn't sure if they were good though

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

I too hope he comes back thanks for the hug.

From Misako

Dear Sabrina

Yes they are human

From Spinjago

Dear Sabrina

Huh we just noticed that. Interesting theory. Maybe they do we aren't sure yet

From the ninja


	175. Chapter 175

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

What color jackets do u have?

Lloyd wrote up his response

Dear Sabrina

I have green, red, yellow, black, white, and gray jackets.

From Lloyd


	176. Chapter 176

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Chen,

I have No Idea! I WANT MORE BUTTONS! I am so confused. And I think that my terrible childhood has to do with me being the most evil. It is so hard just keeping my temper in check!

From a good yet mostly evil,

Ninja Pony

Morro,

That's sad that you can't get hugs.

from a sad,

Ninja Pony

Overlord,

Yes I would! Also if you weren't an Ethereal being, I would totally beat you up. I am 88% evil! Just ask Chen! Plus, every fan knows that you were the closest to destroying the ninja and I am still disappointed in you. And No! I will not change my screen name! Just because a pony is small doesn't mean that it's weak! Hey don't judge a book by its cover. I should know that, I'm a girl!

From a short-ish and evil,

Ninja Pony

Many letters came in

Dear Ninja Pony

Buttons! I'm sure as those goody-goody ninja say everything will work out.

From Chen

Dear Ninja Pony

From Morro

Dear Ninja Pony

Well you see I'm 100% evil which is better than you. I almost destroyed the ninja who are way better than you making me once again better than you. I am the DEFENITION of evil so you can be as "evil" as you think you are. In terms you can understand I am the empire state building and you are but a small doll house that comes with a bratty child's kids meal. A pony is inferior in everyway to a horse which themselves are very fragile sorry (not really sorry) but your argument is invalid. All that ponies are good for is lugging old ladies around until they step into the tiniest of pot holes break a leg and then have to be put down.

From the overlord


	177. Chapter 177

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

WHAT ACHIEVEMENT! I'M 14 AND I CAN COOK BETTER THAN YOU! Oh yeah, then what was I wearing before you left. and I know for a fact that you are not invisible.

from a very pissed off,

Ninja Pony

Cole got out a pen

Dear Ninja Pony

Let's see saving Ninjago 4 times. Full time earth ninja. Highly skilled dancer. Leader of the team (Before Lloyd). Trained the Green ninja. And the icing on the cake I'm Cole. What achievements do you have best easy bake oven chef? You're wearing what you're wearing ;)

P.S. Aww is someone getting angry

From an Overachieving Cole


	178. Chapter 178

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Forgive me if I'm wrong but didn't you kick Jay once because he basically called you uncool? Also Do you prefer the day time or the Night? I'm more of a night person myself.

Love,

Imortalice

P.S.- Never stop being adorable

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Imortalice

When did I kick jay? I can't say I favor one over the other they both serve their purpose.

From Zane


	179. Chapter 179

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Mr. Garmadon,

Like Oceangirl246, I also want u to come back In s6.

I like when a family's together, especially the family that excepts me Into there family.

By the way, did your family tell u that I was In your

family?

One mysterious letter later

Dear Sabrina

I can't talk to them so I wasn't aware. Welcome. I wish to see my family soon aswell

From Garmadon


	180. Chapter 180

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

OH COME ON! YOU JUST HATE ME DON'T YOU! *starts sobbing uncontrollably* YOU *sniff* JUST *sniff* HATE *sniff* ME! WHY DO YOU HATE A FAN! * le cry forever *

from a now very depressed,

Ninja Pony

Ninja ( not Cole ),

Guys, Cole hurt me. *sniff*

from a vey sensitive,

Ninja Pony

The ninja wrote up a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

Im not sure what I said but…ok what's wrong

From Cole

Dear Ninja Pony

*Glares at Cole* *Cole sheepishly scoots away*

From the ninja


	181. Chapter 181

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

The. Corpse.

Jay, you still love your parents even though they embarrass you. So they will die... then YOU. X) BURN MY VICTIM! BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNN! X) MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

From Flama del Muerte/ Kai's Girlfriend

P.S., "Flama del Muerte" mean "Flame of Death" in Spanish. X)

Dear Nya,

What was your most favorite part about becoming Samurai X for the first time? When Kai found out it was a girl (you), I reacted like this: ._. YUUUUSSSS! FINALLY, WOMEN WIN!

From the excited Kai's Girlfriend

Dear Kai,

Flama del Muerte. Flame of Death. I'm Flama del Muerte. Kai, sadly you can't be Flama del Muerte, because Flama is a female. I TAKE THE ROLE! No really, I love death. Sometimes I think I AM dead. :3

I also found the perfect song for you, Kai. It's Vocaloid. WILDFIRE! by VocaCircus. It is AWESOME! :D Another song you should already know: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. :) Listen to them! They're both awesome! ;)

From a fiery Kai's Girlfriend

The ninja wrote a letter

Dear Kai's Girlfriend (Skylor)

Can't hear you over the sound of hollow threats.

From Jay

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

My favorite part was the feeling of independence I got from it. It was nice to not have Kai breathing down my neck for a change. Girls rule!

From Nya

Dear Kai's Girlfriend

Who's Flama del morte and what's Vocaloid?

From Kai


	182. Chapter 182

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I wanna kinda be like you.

you know,

purple jacket

purple shirts

purple pj's

blue jeans

Dear Ninja, [except Lloyd]

Do u all where jeans?

Dear Skylor,

Know one writes to you so I thought I would.

So how's It working at your dad's noddle shop?

The ninja wrote up their letter

Dear Sabrina

You want to be like me?

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Yes we do occasionally wear jeans

From the ninja

Dear Sabrina

It is kind of slow which is a nice change of pace. I love it. Thanks for asking

From Skylor


	183. Chapter 183

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm gonna keep this, "the ones that DON'T have [] by them, I have"

purple summer jacket

plain purple shirts [getting for Christmas]

blue jeans [getting for Christmas]

gray and purple shoes

purple pj's [getting for Christmas]

purple winter jacket

purple winter hat

purple winter gloves

Actually Lloyd,

green zip up hoodie

purple pj's [for Christmas]

winter jacket, hat, gloves

purple and gray shoes

3 quarter '' shirts [for Christmas]

hair clips to match shirts [for Christmas]

green Christmas sweatshirt

blue jeans [for Christmas]

Okay Lloyd,

this Is what I actually have.

green zip up hoodie

purple striped long sleeve shirts [have 1, more for Christmas]

blue jeans [Christmas]

purple pj's [have 1, more for Christmas]

purple winter jacket, gloves, and hat

gray and purple shoes

green Christmas sweatshirt

green hair clip [Christmas]

So purple and green, my ONLY colors.

Do u and the ninja have Christmas sweaters too?

Or just u? Or nobody In your family?

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

You have quite the wardrobe. Sensei Wu gets us sweaters every year. They are very cozy.

From Lloyd


	184. Chapter 184

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd,

I have a green hair clip In my hair [like your color] and an unbreakable hair tie, well for now It Is.

I fond something on deviantArt that Is to cute.

I want u to go there and look at It, Idk If you'll find It as cute as I do but go there anyway, please.

ninjago deviantArt llotty, ones your on the site It brings u to, there will be pics, click under them.

Letter me back and tell me If u think It's cute?

Lloyd grabbed a pen

Dear Sabrina

I couldn't find it could you send a link plz?

From Lloyd


	185. Chapter 185

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Kai,

I know this is late but, Happy Belated Birthday!

From your friend,

Ninja Pony

Kai wrote his letter

Dear Ninja Pony

Thanks

From Kai


	186. Chapter 186

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Really really really sorry Lloyd,

purple sweater [for Christmas]

colorful shirts

green hair tie

blue jeans [for Christmas]

gray and purple shoes

purple pj's [have 1, move for Christmas]

purple winter jacket, gloves, and, hat

green Christmas sweater

The reason I'm doing a purple sweater Instead

of a purple jacket, Is because a jacket Is more

staticky then a sweater, well to me It Is.

Miss. Garmadon

How are Lloyd and u getting along without

your husband?

Misako wrote her letter

Dear Sabrina

Its been a long bumpy road but were making it.

P.S. Lloyd says he likes the sweater

From a sad but inspired Misako


	187. Chapter 187

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

Yes, I am doing this in secret from most people...(*COUGH* Parents *COUGH COUGH*) Yeah, I had this weird feely moment when I was writing the end of my last letter. :/ At least tommorow I will update my story Ninjago: Silly Things! And here's a small request... Whenever you meet an enemy again, please ask their intentions of doing so. 'Cause sometimes people want control so that they don't have to get hurt again. Ah, sorry about that! Health class is making me think all feely and I really honestly would rather go back to my crazy self. Y'know, when someone breaks the fourth wall, who fixes it? Do you know? Anyways... PSST! NINJA PONY! I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD SHARE BIRTH DATE AND AGE ON THE INTERNET! Not a good idea! Ah well, have a great and fantastic Thanksgiving tommorow!

The ninja wrote a response

Dear Ninjagorulz

Huh we never thought of it that way. We will ask next time maybe we can help them find a peaceful resolution.

From the ninja


	188. Chapter 188

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd, once I get the sweater I'm getting for Christmas, this Is what I'll do.

light pink jacket with purple hat [ones In a wile]

purple sweater with green hair tie [all the time]

Ninja,

If I'm on the verge of death "not wanting to make u think I will die", to save me, would u seal my soul In a sword? I saw a pick on deviant, both Kai and Lloyd's souls were In swords. Kai [Lego ninjago #854], Lloyd [Ninjago AU #11]

So... Would u?

I'm vary vary vary VARY sorry for this Lloyd and

the 5 and 6 1/2 letters I wrote to u.

me: I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS! WHY DO I DO THIS!

I HATE HATE HATE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE MYSELF!

"blushes with embarrassment" Sorry, feeling angry at myself. Anyway, when I get the sweater.

purple sweater with purple hair tie [every day]

green sweater with green hair tie [Christmas]

light pink jacket with purple hat [once In a while]

The ninja grabbed a pen to write with

Dear Sabrina

You can never go wrong with green hehe.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

We wouldn't want you to be stuck In a sword but if it was the only way to save you yes we would

From the ninja


	189. Chapter 189

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Why didn't you grab Morro's hand the summersault him into the river below?

From Petal (Wrayth's fabulous girlfriend.)

Lloyd wrote his response

Dear Petal

I guess in the rush of the battle I didn't think of it

From Lloyd


	190. Chapter 190

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

It's gray now Lloyd.

gray gray gray GGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYY!

So I'm doing this

gray sweater with gray hair tie [every day]

green sweater with green hair tie [Christmas]

And I have both sweaters.

I'm keeping gray, the reason Is, I just like gray.

U can see the gray [not really the purple]

on my shoes, I have more gray shirts then purple.

So... GRAY WINS FOR LIFE MAN.

Man, I wish I did this sooner, I already gave my mom

my Christmas list. DANG IT!

Lloyd,

I think It be cool If u wore green all the time,

ya know.

green jacket over plain green shirts and wear

blue jeans

wear green pj's at night

That's what I'm doing

gray sweater over plain gray shirts and wear blue

jeans [every day]

gray pj's [at night]

In the show, that's what u do. Heck that's even

what the ninja do.

Well, at least, that's what I see.

ninja,

Like u guys, I'm doing gray.

gray's not my fave color.

I'm just doing It as my ninja gi like sensie did

with u 4 and maybe Lloyd.

Dear Spinjago,

I wish u weren't busy a lot.

I miss u updateing on pg 4 on the fanfic pg.

The ninja wrote their letters

Dear Sabrina

Gray is a nice color especially on jackets and shirts. I used to wear green all the time when I first beat the overlord but the others said I needed to branch out.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Gray gi will it have highlights?

From the ninja

Dear Sabrina

Now that thanksgiving is over I should be able to update more often

From Spinjago


	191. Chapter 191

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Ninja,

U said "It was some crazy coincidence

that Wu chose these our favorite colors for our gi's"

So I'm guessing there your favorite colors

then?

Sorry If your saying that, I'm confused.

The ninja wrote a response letter

Dear Sabrina

Those are our favorites. We're beginning to think Wu was watching us from birth

From the ninja


	192. Chapter 192

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

Well Black's L.S.B.F.F. was kidnapped and Black's wings caught on fire so yeah. We have fire now. And time to make a plan. And a backup plan. And a backup plan for the backup plan.

From a busy leader Bunny

P.S. Have you seen the season finale yet? This is the biggest season ever! Try to figure out what it means up in the first sentence. It's kinda from MLP. And maybe our teams will meet someday.

Jay wrote his response letter

Dear Bunny

Is everyone ok?

You should see the size of Cole's backup plans he stays up all night sometimes making them.

What are you busy doing? I saw it was awesome. Kai lights himself on fire occasionally it's kind of funny to watch him do it.

From Jay


	193. Chapter 193

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

Thanks for the tips. I found a breathing technique that calms me down. Using now because something bad happened. You spelled my name right.

From Butterfly

Zane got a pen to write

Dear Butterfly

You're very welcome

From Zane


	194. Chapter 194

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

This is Imortalice I just changed my username, you kicked Jay in episode 27 after he started going off about how Cyrus Borg was the inventor of the hover car and to quote "Everything else cool in this world". I wanted to kick him to after he said that because you are the most amazing,handsome,and not to mention bravest, Ninja ever. After you became the titanium ninja I became obsessed with the element. Have you ever heard the snog,Titanium. Omg the first time I heard it all I could think about was you. Also since Cole is now a ghost what are your thoughts on no longer being the only immortal on the team?

Love,

The Night Ninja

Zane wrote a respone letter

Dear The Night Ninja

I suppose I did haha. Thank you. I haven't heard that song who was it by. It's nice to know I won't be alone after a century or so but I am saddened that he has to live like that.

From Zane


	195. Chapter 195

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja (including Nya),

If you were all superheroes what would your superhero names be?

-Palmtreesandream

Dear Skylor,

You and Kai still see each other right?

-Palmtreesandream

Dear Overlord,

Whenever I hear your voice it makes it hard to breathe. It's like *gasps *sighs *gasps *sighs like you have asthma. Umm... Truth bomb?

-Palmtreesandream

The Ninja + Overlord wrote letters

Dear Palmtreesandream

Kai – The flaming shogun

Jay – Blitzkrieg

Cole – The Quake

Zane – Arctic Gale

Nya – The Samurai

From the Ninja

Dear Palmtreesandream

Yes I am

From Skylor

Dear Palmtreesandream

Some even my voice strains to contain all the POWUH!

From the Overlord


	196. Chapter 196

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

Little creepy.

Dear Miss. Garmadon,

your welcome and Hang In there,

both of u. [smiles]

Dear Mr. Garmadon,

Thanks.

Lloyd,

Okay. green, red, yellow, gray, blue, purple.

6 colors I'm doing.

Your one of my best friends, that's

why I'm doing the sweater thing.

p.s. Have u ever considered getting a blue and a purple sweater too and ditching the black and white ones?

Sorry If I'm sounding harsh but I've never

really been a fan of white and black.

Dear ninja,

Yes, sweater's are cozy, I'm wearing one

It's gray, I'm getting more.

Lots of letters were written

Dear Sabrina

;)

From the ninja

Dear Sabrina

Thanks

From Misako

Dear Sabrina

I can try blue and purple. Those are nice colors

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Sweaters are almost as cozy as gi

From the ninja


	197. Chapter 197

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd,

"scratches back of head" Uh sorry, I meant jacket

Hehe

Dear Skylor,

I will write u a lot more now.

I like u, I think being the master of amber Is cool.

Lloyd favorite ninja

Skylor 2ct favorite

Hahaha ya know, that's kinda funny, I

have a sister named Amber and your the master of

Amber, that-that's funny.

Loyd,

This Is what I'll do

gray sweater, gray shirts

blue sweater, blue shirts

When I get the others sweaters

red sweater, red shirts

green sweater, green shirts

yellow sweater, yellow shirts

purple sweater, purple shirts

Lloyd and Skylor wrote response letters

Dear Sabrina

Thanks for the letter. Really 2nd favorite I usually get " Who's OC is this" and " I hate her" so that makes me really happy .

Form Skylor

Dear Sabrina

Haha you have Blue, Green, And Red. Jay, Kai, and Lloyd Sweaters.

From Lloyd


	198. Chapter 198

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

Yessssss, she will. I'm stronger than her, though, so I can beat her. Heheh.

Well shucks. I'm sure there's some bad guys I can find SOMEWHERE...

True.

No problem. ;)

~FFF

Dear Lloyd:

Do you hate Morro for what he did to you? Are you reading my letters to him before you send them?

~FFF

Lloyd sent the letter and moments later one came back

Dear FFF

Really? I don't know of any at the moment they kind of have everyone on their side right now.

From Morro

Dear FFF

Maybe ;)

From Lloyd


	199. Chapter 199

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

U know Lloyd,

I'm doing all gray, I just think It looks nice.

I wish you'd wear all green, I think It looks

good on u.

In s3e10 thought s5, u wore green,

nothing but green.

I like that, please go back to green,

u just look so muck like yourself In green.

I just love how yours and the ninjas jackets

and shirts are the same colors as your elements

and gi's.

p.s. The green jacket and shirt u wore In

s5, can u wear that more?

I never know u had normal clothes until I

seen s5, u seem to just wear your ninja gi

In s3e10 thought s4.

Lloyd and Kai,

I'm gonna do like u Kai, ya know.

gray long sleeves [my color]

I'm getting

green long sleeves [your color Lloyd, have 2, getting more]

red long sleeves [your color Kai, have 1, getting more]

Sorry to the other 3, still like them but not as much as u two. [not trying to be rude]

Dear Loyd,

Yes, well, as like u as I can be.

like green shirts like yours.

[Is your shirt a forest color?]

I'm thinking of getting my hair

cut short like yours, should I?

Dear Spinjago

Every time u update "Letters for Ninjas"

U make my day, Thanks.

Also somethings been bugging me for a

while, are u a boy or a girl?

The reason I ask, Is because I don't really like

just calling u author.

Kai and Lloyd wrote response letters

Dear Sabrina

We usually wear our gi just in case but you're right I should wear more green.

It depends how long is your hair? You should keep it the way you like it.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Keep following my advice and we'll be stylin forever

From Kai


	200. Chapter 200

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Overlord,

You Just shut the hell up! You ARE A LOZER! YOU HEAR THAT A TOTAL LOZER! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WOULD KILL YOU IF I KNEW WHERE YOU WERE! SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! IM NOT AFRAID OF OF YOU YOU OVER SIZED JERK! TRUST ME I AM EVIL! I AM A GIRL SO WHAT! I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ETHEREAL ASS! And at least I have friends*evilly smirks*. you are just a lonely lozer who doesn't have any friends. so ha. and if you say ponies are fragile then I'm a freaken horse and you're the pony, you good for nothing know it all.

from a very pissed,

Ninja Pony

One random letter later

Dear Ninja Pony

It is so funny to watch you act out like a giant baby. At least I know how to spell LOSER. You see the S in there take notes. You just keep on thinking you can beat me if it truly makes you feel like a big girl. I don't want friends and I'm never lonely because I hate everything in existence so why would I want something with me. You can't be a horse if you name says Ninja PONY (highlighted it in capitals just in case you couldn't fathom it). So yea keep dreaming little girl

From the Overlord

ACHEIVEMENT GET 200 LETTERS


	201. Chapter 201

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

Okay, I already knew those. lets see: Getting my black belt, getting gold in the Tae Kwon Do tournaments that I was in, dancing since I was 3, baking many cakes in a real oven, being in over 5 Tae Kwon do tournaments, doing Tae Kwon Do since 2nd grade( im in 9th grade if your wondering ), being totally awesome, basically ruining my evil stepmother's life. plus being totally adorable( my MOM says so). oh yeah, DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD! I'M 14 FOR SPINJITZU'S SAKE! Oh yeah, I'm actually going to finish High school and become a full time baker. Also faced my fear of roller-coasters a few years back. And as you say it icing on the cake I actually have a mom. I'm also not afraid of dragons, not afraid of ghosts and I'm not a ghost. So I'm actually better than you. And a cherry on top, I'm Victoria a fourteen year old with more achievements than what an 18 year old. So what that you're that all mighty black ninja, I'm a better chef and will have a high school diploma in a few years, plus I can sing. I know that you are a ninja, but I'm a teen with dreams and mad cooking skills. So yeah, I'm totally better.

P.S. Aww did I hit a nerve, you know with your mom being totally dead? *smirks*

From a total overachiever,

Ninja Pony

Cole wrote a response letter

Dear Ninja Pony

….. Okay we can pretend that anything you said comes anywhere remotely close to being a ninja, saving the world multiple times, having elemental powers, ECT. I'm sorry but nothing you said compares. Don't act out like one and you won't be treated like one. I think every ninjago fan agrees that I'm just flat out no contest better

P.S. No actually you didn't I hardly knew my mom

From Cole


	202. Chapter 202

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

You're totally being mean to me by not answering my question about your last name. I am very sensitive. If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours? my last name is Meinhold. Happy? Plus it's German.

From,

Ninja Pony

P.s. I am also a hot head, so don't try to get on my bad side.

Cole wrote his response letter

Dear Ninja Pony

Brookstone. You can be hot headed ill just stick to being hot ;)

From Cole


	203. Chapter 203

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

NINJAGO MIGHT FINALLY HAVE WORLD PEACE! :D While Earth on the other hand is probably, eh... Two to Four months away from another world war? Yeah, no matter how much I hate people dying and such, I HOPE the world one day gets a catastrophe! WE'RE REPEATING HISTORY FOOLS (Country Leaders) AND I HATE THE HUMAN RACE! WE DO STUPID STUFF AND WE DON'T NEED PARANORMAL TO KILL US OFF ANYMORE! WE'RE ALREADY KILLING EACH OTHER ENOUGH AS IT IS! *Pants* Yeah, rants. Thanks for trying to understand and forgive the Serpintine, it actually means a lot to me. EVERYONE rants about 'Oh, bullies are cruel and heartless' or 'stupid jerks' or whatever. BUT NO ONE THINKS ABOUT THOSE WHO REGRET DOING IT! :( It's always 'BAD BAD BAD!' and people never see the kind people who might be sitting right next to them and could've done bad in the past. You trying to forgive the Serpintine is like taking that leap of faith and it shows you bear forgiveness, which is quite a rare trait. I wish others could have that trait. It would be so nice... Oh well, life is always the smart player in the strategy game of existance. May kindness follow you wherever you go!

-Ninjagorulz

Dear Ninjagorulz

Zombie Apocalypse! It's nice to have all these people to rely on. Make friends not enemies like Wu says

From the ninja


	204. Chapter 204

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Don't tell Kai but I have a

little crush on him "blushes"

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing gray and sticking with It.

No more changing my mind. [pinky swear]

Dear Skylor,

What would u think If I had a

crush on Kai? [please still be my friend]

Dear Lloyd,

Day wear

gray sweater

gray short sleeve shirts [have 1, more for Christmas]

blue jeans or tan pants [Christmas]

gray and purple shoes

Night wear

gray pj's [like yours & the ninja's, Christmas]

Winter wear

Green jacket

gray fingerless gloves

gray hat [Christmas]

Hair wear

blue hair tie

Lloyd, I wanna be like u, kinda like... a look-a-like.

[not In hair color, In hair length and pants or jean

color, even though the "hair length" I'm doing yours as the Lego one]

Dear Spinjago,

"Letters for Ninjas" Does Lloyd wear blue jeans

or tan pants In this.

Dear Ninja,

Do u all ware short or long sleeves shirts?

Are the shirts In your fave colors?

The ninja wrote response letters

Dear Sabrina

I won't tell Kai. The others tend to wear short sleeves unless it's cold

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

I don't mind lots of people have a crush on him

From Skylor

Dear Sabrina

They wear their gi when answering letters

From Spinjago


	205. Chapter 205

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Ugh, yeah... its really annoying cause the edits they make are really stupid

Love, Woof

Dear Woof

I know right

From Zane


	206. Chapter 206

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Are your jacket's one color?

like are the hole jacket's green, red, yellow, gray,

white, black?

And what do u think of Lloyd's best friend [bf]

for my screen name?

Dear Lloyd,

Sorry for changing my color to gray then purple then rainbow, I should think more about what I want before I write my letters. "scratches back of head" I have a problem with that... big time.

wears a pink hair tie [on really hot days]

wears a pink jacket over a pink short sleeve shirt

wears gray shoes

wears purple car heart jacket, gloves, and hat In winter

getting for Christmas's, Ester's, Valentine's day, my b-days and with gift card's

more pink short sleeve shirts, blue jeans, pink collar pj's and hair clips

Actually Lloyd,

It's Gray now, the reason Is because,

there's a fanfiction that's called

"silence Is golden" and It's about u as a kid

being deaf and u have an older brother.

His name Is Sean Garmadon

He's the gray ninja, That's why It's gray

and I really like the color.

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Sabrina

My jackets are different colors. Mainly green, black, and white. It's a nice name. I haven't read it but ill check it out. Do you like Orange?

From Lloyd


	207. Chapter 207

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

See what I mean Lloyd,

I want pink now well, pink jacket, shirts,

and pj's.

I wasn't really Into pink when I was growing

up but now I'm kinda getting Into It.

Lloyd, I have a problem with acting

before I think. I really do.

anyway, I'm doing purple now, not just

because I liked the color sense I was 15 or 16

but It says "darkness" and for some reason,

I like the dark.

I-I don't know what's wrong with me.

I'm really really sorry for

my 14 letters Spinjago

I really have a problem with

acting before I think or

In this case "witting before I think, lol"

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Pink isn't a bad color some shades are very nice. It's not a problem some people just like it

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

I like getting letters.

From Spinjago


	208. Chapter 208

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

Just do a google search for Titanium and it should be the first video that shows up. Also if you have ever seen Star Wars you should totally install a light saber feature on yourself,complete with the force. You would make the perfect Jedi. Then you could throw your enemies into walls and things without needing to enter the fight completely. Or if Jay ever gets really annoying you can pelt him with multiple pillows at once or you could use it to put Lloyd on the ceiling. Dose it ever get annoying to be super smart and stuff,it dose for me.

Love,

The Night Ninja

P.S Don't stop being adorable.

Zane wrote a response letter

Dear the Night Ninja

I will look it up. A lightsaber attachment might be possible. I'm not too sure about the force though. It's not that bad being super smart I like it. I could make a pillow cannon for hitting jay with pillows .

Love Zane


	209. Chapter 209

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

Random bad guys. And I could steal the helmet of Darkness from Dareth. I doubt that would be much of a challenge. Plus, remember Pythor? He said he wanted to take over the world. I'm sure I could enlist his help in defeating the ninja.

~FFF

Dear Lloyd,

Maybe what? :/ Don't read my letters. You might get wind of my amazing plan to steal the Realm Crystal.

Do you think it's weird that you keep getting letters asking what kind of clothes you wear? I think it's weird. Why does it even matter?

~FFF

Can I send a letter to Ninja Pony? Well, give them this message.

Dear Ninja Pony,

Kindly stop being immature and mean.

~FFF

Lloyd and Morro wrote letters

Dear FirstFandomFangirl

The stone army kind of just disappeared I haven't seen them since the overlord was still there. I wonder what they did with them. Pythor likes the ninja now remember.

From Morro

Dear FirstFandomFangirl

…Yea I sure won't catch wind of the plan now. Not really some people are into these things

From Lloyd


	210. Chapter 210

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja

Yeah, friends ARE better than enimies. Having enimies leads to a lot of trouble, and I think you know what it's like. Recently, I got a note from a friend (I'll call her Y in this) and she told me that she had gotten bullied before she came to the school I am currently at, and that was why she was quiet and shy during the beginning of last year. Y said thanks to me for being there always, and being srrong when others couldn't. Well, yeah I'll always be there for my friends! Once you're my friend, you have my loyalty, and I WILL fight to the DEATH to make sure your safe. I feel that loyalty is a duty, not just something that is rare. Y even thanked me for when I yelled at someone else for pushing Y on the stairs and saying "SO, she was going too slow!" And there was a slow person in front of her. If Y wasn't holding on to the rails, that person could've gotten in trouble. Also, THANK GOODNESS FOR THERE BEING NO MORE DONALD TRUMP! I absolutley HATE that guy (Personaliy Clash) so yeah, why am I pouring out my life story in my reviews here? I may never know... Anyways! Merty Christmas and if you like Star Wars, ENJOY THE MOVIE! Or if you like Star Trek (I MADE THIS UP ALL BY MYSELF!)

We're going on a trip in our favorite rocketship, flying beyond the skies, U.S. Enterprise! Spock!

-Ninjagorulz

Oops! Forgot to say the most important part of the letter in my review! Would you be nice enough to put Dear Ninja, before all the letter's contents? If so, than Thanks Spinjago!

The ninja wrote a letter

Dear Ninjagorulz

Yes we definitely know what that's like (Tournament of elements). Make sure you make friends before enemies. Jay made sure we had tickets the movie the moment they went on sale. You enjoy the movie as well.

From the ninja


	211. Chapter 211

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Yes I like Orange, I have a jacket that's orange.

and Lloyd? The reason I'm doing purple Is not

just because I like the color or the dark, It's

because I wish I was a mamodo [a tv show named Zatch bell] If I was a mamodo, I would be Zeno [Zatch's twin brother] Zeno's bookkeeper Is named Dufort. The T Is silent.

Dear Skylor and Lloyd,

I mite not be In love with Kai long, I had a

crush on a boy named Sauska from a tv show

called Naruto and that crush didn't last long

so this one mite not ether, But It mite, who knows.

U know whats weird? I have a crush on

tv characters.

u think with me being a real person, I'd have a real boyfriend, I had 1 crush In realty and that was on

a boy named Tarren In my Phelps meddle school

science class.

Thanks for the hair advice Lloyd.

I am sticking with purple.

If I wish I was Zeno [Zatch bell]

black jacket

white shirts

blue jeans

purple pj's

If I wish I was Dufort [Zeno's bookkeeper]

black jacket

green shirts

blue jeans

purple pj's

Lloyd, & Skylor wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Zatch Bell? I'll have to look that one up. It's not weird to have a crush on tv show characters many people do.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Like Lloyd says it's not really weird as most people do at one point or another. Are you still in middle school?

From Skylor


	212. Chapter 212

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Cole

Can you please flip me over your shoulder and pat me on my back I can't stop coughing it would be greatly appreciated

Cole wrote a response letter

Dear Awesome Maya

Sure

From Cole


	213. Chapter 213

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

I changed my username to 21stCenturyDragonRider. I used to be Palmtreesandream. I love you guys so much. Also if you like to laugh, you should check out Studio C. It's a YouTube channel that does really funny skits. I laugh at every one!

-21stCenturyDragonRider

The ninja each got out a pen

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

We will check it out. If you want to annoy someone look up Jay's laugh compilation on youtube.

From the Ninja


	214. Chapter 214

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Overlord,

I spelled loser wrong on purpose you jack-ass. Plus I'm 14, not 4. So shut up.

from a TEENAGE GIRL who is better than you,

Ninja Pony

The overlord wrote a letter (but how?)

Dear Ninja Pony

So you purposely be an idiot. Yes we all know you're 4 would you stop whining about it. From the being of evil that doesn't even have to say he's better than you for people to know the truth.

From the Overlord


	215. Chapter 215

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

Shut up. I don't need elemental powers to be awesome. YOU WILL NEVER BE AS AWESOME AS ZANE! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!?* starts sobbing uncontrollably* STAHP BEING MEAN TO MEH! *sobs*

From a girl who has very unstable emotions,

Ninja Pony

P.s. Why are u so mean to me? :.(

Cole,

Thank you. Did you just wink at me? O/././O. Dude, I like Zane. He's awesome.

from,

Ninja Pony

Cole,

seriously, DON'T WINK AT ME! NEVAR!

form a Zane fangirl,

Ninja Pony

Cole wrote up his letter

Dear Ninja Pony

Notice I said "Being a ninja, saving the world, having elemental powers, Etc." not just having elemental powers so your argument is invalid. Let's not forget who started all this before we start crying. Zane is awesome no one can deny that. *Wink**Wink**Wink**Wink**Wink**Wink**Wink**Wink**Wink*.

From Cole


	216. Chapter 216

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

It's blue, yellow and black now

yellow and dark blue hair ties

black mickey mouse jacket

yellow shirts and dark blue shirts

gray and purple shoes

purple pj's [getting more]

Lloyd,

It's black and rainbow now

I tried to get one color for a while

but I know I can't, so rainbow

Is my best bet.

Black Mickey Mouse jacket

colorful shot sleeve shirts

Blue jeans

Purple collar pj's [getting more]

Purple winter jacket, gloves, hat

Dear Lloyd,

I wish could just do Green and Purple.

I'm trying to do just Purple shirts.

Not really going so well, but I'm trying.

This Is what I'm planing on

mint Green jacket [have]

Purple long sleeve shirts [have 2, working on getting more]

Blue jeans [getting]

Purple collar pajamas [have 1, working on getting more]

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Sabrina

Nice

I'm wearing that jacket from Stiix right now with blue jeans and some sneakers

From Lloyd


	217. Chapter 217

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Hi! I have a question for the ninjas!:

Jay:What's your favorite color besides blue?

Zane:How is it like being with Pixal?

Lloyd:How many jackets or hoodies do u have?

Cole:Sorry that u are a ghost :'( know u are not one now but I meant in Season 5) Have a hug. *hugs u.* To make u happy,here is some chocolate chip brownies I baked for u:(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Hope u like them. :)

Nya:Do u think soon Sensei will teach u airjitzu?

Kai:Hi Kai. ;) What's your favorite anime?(If u watch it that is.) You are my favorite ninja. :) and always will be. :D I'm out. See ya!

-KRR(#TeamKai) Kai:Thnx a lot!:3 #God'sLife!

Everyone wrote their letter

Dear Kairocksrainbow

Red but don't tell Kai He'd never let me live it down.

From Jay

Dear Kairocksrainbow

It's quite nice to always have someone to talk to.

From Zane

Dear Kairocksrainbow

About 30

From Lloyd

Dear Kairocksrainbow

Being a ghost isn't that bad once you get used to it. Thanks for the cookies.

From Cole

Dear Kairocksrainbow

I've been practicing it lately. Not very good yet

From Nya

Dear Kairocksrainbow

Dragon Ball Z is universally the greatest anime ever. See Ya!

From Kai


	218. Chapter 218

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Not doing purple shirts... just

because I know for god I can't

get just 1 color.

So I'm doing like Jake Spanckenheimer [from grandma got run over by a reindeer]

Have u ever seen that movie? If not, u should.

mint Green jacket [have]

collar short sleeve shorts [have 1, getting more]

turtlenecks [have]

blue jeans [getting]

Purple and White collar pajamas [have]

Green Christmas sweater [have, for Christmas]

Lloyd wrote his response letter

Dear Sabrina

I have seen it it's a Christmas classic. I watch home alone every year what do you watch.

From Lloyd


	219. Chapter 219

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

dear Jay,

I don't think you talk too much. everybody is weird in their own way.(not trying to sound like Wu!)

from a fellow My Little Pony fan,

Ninja Pony

Dear Lloyd,

ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME EVEN MORE JEALOUS OF YOU?! at least when your dad says he loves you he actually means it!

From a very jealous and now angry,

Ninja Pony

Dear Nya,

*chanting* swimming, swimming, swimming!

from somebody who really wants to swim now,

Ninja Pony

Dear Zane,

Owls are also awesome!

form somebody who absolutely loves owls,

Ninja Pony

Dear Kai,

Yay! Hugs!

from somebody who really wants a hug,

Ninja Pony

Dear Cole,

I really Like cheese I don't know why.

From a girl who wants cheez- its,

Ninja Pony

Ninja,

Sorry I didn't send these earlier! I had homework!

From a really busy,

Ninja Pony

The ninja wrote response letters

Dear Ninja Pony

See guys I'm not annoying Ha ;). Thanks

From Jay

Dear Ninja Pony

Umm…. No

From Lloyd

Dear Ninja Pony

We should go swimming.

From Nya

Dear Ninja Pony

Owls are great aren't they?

From Zane

Dear Ninja Pony

Hugs!

From Kai

Dear Ninja Pony

Cheese is very….. Gouda isn't it hahahahahahahahahaha

From Cole


	220. Chapter 220

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Overlord,

Shut up.

Ninja Horse (Pony)

Overlord,

You just never shut up, do you?

Ninja Horse (Pony)

P.s. If you had bones I would break them. I broke a one inch this board of solid wood with one chop of my right hand. and have received many medals in the ancient Korean martial art of Tae Kwon Do. So shut up.

Overlord,

Jeez man It's just a freaking screen name! Oh yeah shut the f*** up. that's right I just said that to "the biggest, baddest, most evil person in ninjago". I was being sarcastic when I said that you're the biggest, baddest, most evil person in in Ninjago.

From,

Ninja PONY

The Overlord wrote a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

Well considering I'm a giant evil dragon your karate chops won't mean a thing. Your life is just a screen name. You're 14 I'm sure you need to get to class or something.

From the overlord


	221. Chapter 221

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Ninja,

Is the plural for ninja Ninjas or just ninja?

Ninja Pony

Dear Jay,

I am a pink alicorn with a mane just like Dashie's but more colors and brighter colors. Plus my mane and my tail are a bit longer too. green eyes and a gem with my spinjitzu and a shurican. sorry if i spelled it wrong. I'm still derping. If you were a pony I believe that you would be a blue Pegasus with your hair and lightning as a cutie mark. Did i get your pony version right?

From a alicorn ninja,

Ninja Pony

P.s. I'm actually human.

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

Yes that is exactly how I would probably look. (better than Kai)

From Jay


	222. Chapter 222

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

STAHP WINKING AT MEH! AH WILL BEAT YOU UP IF YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN New York AND WINK AT MEH!

Ninja Pony

Cole wrote his letter

Dear Ninja Pony

*wink* *wink* *wink* *wink* *wink* *wink* *wink*

From Cole


	223. Chapter 223

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Zane,

I know that you like The Hunger Games saga, but what other books do you like? I honestly never read or watched any Hunger Games. I personally like the Star Wars Saga. The movies stay true to the book!;)

from,

Ninja Pony

Zane got a pen to write with

Dear Ninja Pony

I read a lot of books way too many to count. I read Harry Potter, Goosebumps, and Warriors.

From Zane


	224. Chapter 224

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

Silver Heart is alright now. I just wish somebody FOLLOWED MY PLANS!*glares at Black* And now we have earth. Bell was looking for gems and the earth kinda caved in and revealed the gems. I don't think we have water but we have wind. It's not Morro. Half of our group is from Equestria.

Your lightning sister, Bunny.

Dear Kai

I bet I can beat you at your favorite game. I'm also a champ at yandere hide and seek.

From a better ninja, Black

Dear Cole

Are you still a ghost?

From a ghost named Forest Green

Jay, Kai, and Cole wrote a letter

Dear Bunny

I'm sure Nya would help out if you need her. How many exactly are on your team.

From Jay

Dear Black

Ok Mr. Set his wings on fire I bet you couldn't even hold the controller. I'm not a ninja I'm The Ninja I can get anywhere Incognito so hide and seek is childs play. Anytime you want to embarrass yourself trying to prove you're a better ninja I'm always here.

From the BEST ninja Kai

Dear Forest Green

It's not that bad actually there are a lot of perks from being a ghost.

From Cole


	225. Chapter 225

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja, Wu, and Misako,

I can't take it any more! Everything that I try to smile through , chips away at my sanity! Piece by piece. Every heart breaking detention makes my smile fade more and more. The worst part is that my happiness is one of the keys to keeping me sane!I'M GOING INSANE! It's not just the heartbreak its also the stress that I'm put under, plus the fact that I'm adopted. I barely sleep if I even sleep at all. Stress, lack of sleep, and heartbreaks are causing me to lose my sanity along with my happiness. The thing is that I am afraid of what's going to happen to me, Victoria Lynne Meinhold, when all the things that make me, me are all gone. Zane, Cole, Kai, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Wu and Misako, you all know me as Ninja Pony. But as I said my name is actually Victoria. Which in Latin means Victory. Ninja Pony is just a screen name. I chose that name because I love Ninjago and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I dont know what will happen to me... Will I stay the bold, caring girl I am... Or will I be consumed by the darkness... This will most likely be the last you hear of me... Stay Strong Ninjago... But maybe i will return...

Your friend,

Ninja Pony

The ninja wrote a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

Hey life is hard we all just have to keep going. Just take problems one step at a time don't pile on stress. If you need to take a moment to step back and take a breather we will be right here anytime you need us. Good luck.

From the Ninja


	226. Chapter 226

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Gust,  
First off: Your a jerk.  
Second: Your right, I should stop with the clothes,  
I meant to only say about my clothes ones but I keep not thinking about what I real wanted  
I have a real problem with do that... big time,  
anyway sorry.

I'm really really sorry for this Lloyd

last time I'll be talking about my clothes.

Just because a person named Guest wrote

me and said I talk to much about my clothes

and Guest, If your reading this, I'm really

really reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally

sorry.

Pink and Gray jacket

Gray shirts and shoes

Purple and white pajamas

turtlenecks [Red, Blue, Yellow, Gray, Purple]

I had a Green one but don't know were It went,

anyway,

Purple winter jacket, gloves, hat

Lloyd, u do know u can tell me If I'm talking to

much about 1 topic, don't u?

Lloyd wrote his response letter

Dear Sabrina

Don't listen to that guy some people just go online to be a jerk.

From Lloyd


	227. Chapter 227

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

I'm really really sorry for this Lloyd

last time I'll be talking about my clothes.

Just because a person named Guest wrote

me and said I talk to much about my clothes

and Guest, If your reading this, I'm really

really reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally

sorry.

Pink and Gray jacket

Gray shirts and shoes

Purple and white pajamas

turtlenecks [Red, Blue, Yellow, Gray, Purple]

I had a Green one but don't know were It went,

anyway,

Purple winter jacket, gloves, hat

Lloyd, u do know u can tell me If I'm talking to

much about 1 topic, don't u?

Dear Skylor,

No, I'm not In school anymore.

Dear Lloyd,

I don't really let people like that get to me.

Lloyd and Skylor wrote their letters

Dear Sabrina

Oh ok when did you graduate?

From Skylor

Dear Sabrina

I don't have a problem with it

From Lloyd


	228. Chapter 228

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

6 including me.

From Bunny

Dear Kai

*cat ear twitches* Oh perfect. I'm getting called something I'm not. Again. I'm a female. And Bunny says I'm Pegasus/Human/Cat. Besides your just saying hide and seek is child's play because you're always wearing red and bad at hiding. And don't say my human skin is black cause it's not.

From a female Black

Dear Cole

Being a ghost is cool.*turns ghost and floats away*

From Forest Green

Jay, Kai, and Cole wrote a letter

Dear Bunny

And what Spinjitzu elements do you have?

From Jay

Dear Mrs (see I fixed it) Light your wings on fire

Dude obviously you haven't seen all the times in ninjago that I wasn't caught sneaking. How in the world do a Pegasus, Human, and a Cat have a child how does that work? Hide and seek is childsplay sneaking around like a ninja through enemy fortresses and underground lairs that one time is not.

P.S. your skin is totally black

From Kai

Dear Forest Green

It kind of is actually.

From Cole


	229. Chapter 229

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

STAHP!

Ninja Pony

Zane,

Owls!

From,

Ninja Pony

Jay,

I know right?

Ninja Pony

Cole, Zane, and Jay each got a pen

Dear Ninja Pony

Ok *wink*

From Cole

Dear Ninja Pony

It's really neat that they turn their heads around isn't it.

From Zane

Dear Ninja Pony

YEAH IT IS!

From Jay


	230. Chapter 230

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Ninja,

Thanks guys. I know that I can always count on you 6 to make me feel better! I wont stop writing to you guys! And girl! : )

With lots of thanks,

Ninja Pony

The ninja wrote a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

We hope everything works out. Keep going strong

From the ninja


	231. Chapter 231

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop ihop

Jay answered

Dear IHOP

I want pancakes now

From Jay


	232. Chapter 232

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

Okay now I'm pissed. You better stop or I will ask Lloyd to use the realm crystal to take me to Ninjago and I will kick your ass!

From a pissed black belt,

Ninja Pony

Dear Cole,

*raises brow*

From,

Ninja Pony

Cole,

Man you are Cold! Like a rock dipped in liquid nitrogen!

from,

Ninja Pony

Cole wrote his response letter

Dear Ninja Pony

Ohh but my Spinjitzu is better than your kung fu. *raises brow* . Like a rock dipped in liquid amazing is more like it.

From Cole


	233. Chapter 233

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Overlord,

I write when I'm home dumbass. I guess that you're a dragon that you have a brain the size of a pea. Take that stupid. You know I have been in contact with the gold ninja and The titanium ninja, and i could tell them to beat your large scaly ass.

from,

Ninja Pony

The Overlord wrote a response letter

Dear Ninja Pony

At least you admit that you yourself couldn't beat me and have to let Lloyd or the other robot guy do it. I am rather large thank you.

From the overlord


	234. Chapter 234

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

U, your parents, the Ninja, and Skylor

have been so nice to me, I love u all.

2ct Letter

Lloyd,

If I was a Mamodo, I would ether be Zatch, Zeno, Hyde, Penny, Rops or Ponygon.

That would mean my bookkeeper would be Kiyo, Dufort, Eido, Uri, Apollo or Koft Sunbeam.

Dear Lloyd,

If I was a Mamomodo

Zatch & Zeno, I'm doing dark Blue hair ties like

Dufort and Kyo's pants color.

Ponygon, I'm doing light Green like Mr. Sunbeams vest color.

Hyde, I'm doing pink like Eido's shirt color.

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

We love you too. What is zatch bell is it an anime or a tv show?

From Lloyd


	235. Chapter 235

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Spinjago,

Hey. Can u send this letter to Ninja Pony?;) I have something to say.

Dear Ninja Pony,

Hi there NP!(That's your nickname if u don't mind?:3) Kairocksrainbow here! But if u would like,call me KRR or Rain for Anyway,I have no clue why but suddenly u became my favorite guest )) You write the best stuff!XDXDXD I'll tell Cole to stop winking at u. ;)

Cole:Hm?

KRR(Me):Ninja Pony wants u to stop winking at her before she goes to Ninjago City so she can kick her ass by asking Lloyd to use the realm crystal.x)

Cole:O_O Ok! Ok! I'll quit it!

KRR:Good.X))) Anyway,I'll see u around,Ninja Pony!XDXDXDXDXD Bye!(U too )

-KRR(#TeamKai) Kai:Thnx a lot!:3 #God'sLife!


	236. Chapter 236

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

Well, since you like Star Wars, you should really check out a video about 50 facts of Star Wars done by the channel Mathew Santtoro. It must be really nice to have a bunch of fans! I had never really gotten praise for things I liked to do, so if I get one fan, I want to scream. Loudly. A lot. You know, you should enjoy the places you travel to. Even the Dark Island as where else other than Earth in Hawaii, The Carribean, or Indonesia are you going to find a paradise like that! I've lived in Hawaii before, and it is like the best place on Earth so... Yeah! Well, I am off to see Prog (Is that how you spell that place in the Czech Republic?...) soon so I must go. May you have a happy holiday!

-Ninjagorulz

The ninja wrote their response letter

Dear Ninjagorulz

Do you have a you tube channel? It was an interesting video. Hope you have safe travels and enjoy your vacation. Merry Christmas.

From the ninja


	237. Chapter 237

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Its almost christmas! (but by the time you respond to this it might be after then...) and ive had a lot of tests this week and i have 2 or 3 more tomorrow (friday before winter break) none of the them were really that hard... but i really should probably study for the japanese tests tho, cause i keep on forgetting certain things XD

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Thatisnotacoconut

Merry Christmas. You have a lot of tests but I'm positively sure you'll do well on all of them. Study Hard!

From Zane


	238. Chapter 238

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

I have watched that and it's soo funny! And also a bit annoying!

-21stCenturyDragonRider

Dear Jay,

Your laugh kinda sounds like SpongeBob SquarePants' laugh. But deeper.

-21stCenturyDragonRider

The ninja wrote a response letter

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

It is isn't it.

From the ninja

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

It's pretty high huh.

From Jay


	239. Chapter 239

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

If I was a Mamodo, I would be Zatch

Dear Lloyd,

Do u and the ninja have to were coats In the winter?

And do Kai and Zane? Or no because there ice and fire ninjas.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing sorta like u, Pink and Gray jacket over

Gray shirts, wearing jeans and button up pants with pink belt.

colorful pajamas.

I'm trying to get my wardrobe all Gray shirts, jeans, and button up pants. I have 6 Gray shirts that match my jacket... kinda, 4 pairs of button up pants and

no jeans [getting some]

What do ya think, Lloyd? Ya think I can get my wardrobe full of gray shirts, Blue jeans, and button up pants?

Dear Lloyd

I'm doing Purple now and sticking with It, I pinky

swear to u and I don't break pinky promises, I don't do pinky promises that much, but If I did, I wouldn't break It.

Yellow hair clip.

Yellow hair tie. [wears on hot days]

Purple jacket.

Purple shirts.

Blue jeans.

Button up pants.

Colorful Pajamas.

Dear Lloyd

If I was a Mamodo, I would be Zatch or Laila.

If I had a Mamodo, It would be Laila.

Dear Lloyd

This Is what I'm doing...

Purple hair tie

Purple jacket

Purple shirts [I have 4, getting more]

Blue jeans

Button up pants

Collar pj's [I think there warmer then other pj's]

Dear Lloyd

If I was a mamodo, I would be Zatch, Ponygon,

or Laila

If I had a mamodo, It would be Laila

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Yeah we all wear winter coats but Kai and Zane to a lesser degree. You could get your wardrobe full of them. Have you ever considered making your own clothes line?

From Lloyd


	240. Chapter 240

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing this for sure now.

I pinky swear I'll keep It this way now.

I swear, I swear, I swear.

Turquoise jacket.

Purple shirts and white shirts.

Blue jeans and Black jeans.

Button up pants.

Gray shoes.

Purple pajamas.

I'm being Dufort, I think he's cool, a little

creepy but still a cool guy, I think Zeno's pretty

cool too and powerful.

But unlike Dufort, I'd talk... well sometimes.

And like Dufort, I'd follow orders.

Dear Lloyd,

If I'm being Dufort and If I had a mamodo,

It would be Zeno.

If I was a mamodo, I would be Zeno.

Dear Lloyd,

Am I annoying u with talking about my clothes

so much Lloyd?

I'm doing like u,

Purple sweater with a pink hood.

Purple shirts.

Blue, Black, and Tan jeans. [u should do those colors,

If u want I mean, that be cool]

Purple pajamas.

I'm doing Albert, the reason Is Laila's spells are so

much easier to pronounce, I can say like 6 of her spells easy, plus shes a girl like me.

Dear Lloyd,

If I had a mamodo, It be Laila.

If I was a mamodo, It be ether Laila or Zatch.

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Sabrina

No it's not annoying. I watched the first few episodes of Zatch bell it's pretty cool. Who's your favorite character?

From Lloyd


	241. Chapter 241

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

How was your Christmas? I hope you had a blessed one ours was really hard as it was our first without Loratadine but late Merry Christmas God bless you

Dear Rainbow waffles family

Our Christmas was good. We went out of town for a while traveling was fun. How is everyone over there? I was wondering how things were going over there thanks for giving us an update. Praying for you guys Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

From Spinjago


	242. Chapter 242

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

Well I have angel powers, Bell has demon powers, Butterfly has light, Black has darkness, Forest Green has wind, and Silver Heart has silver powers or a combination of mine, Bell, Butterfly, and Blacks' powers.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

My parents are human, I have cat DNA fused with my DNA and Pegasus wings. I went to Equestria and the wings stuck with me. My eyes are black and my skin is white.

From Black

Hey Cole, Bell here. Maybe you could make pillars of earth to reach high places since you can't fly.

Jay, Kai, And Cole wrote their letters

Dear Bunny

Cool! So I'm assuming Silver is like your green ninja? Have you ever noticed all of most of your teams names start with B? Isn't Demons and Darkness kind of the same thing? Then again Zane and Nya Are Ice and Water but Ice is just frozen water so I guess that's just how it works.

From Jay

Dear Black

Where did the Cat DNA Come from? Are they all black or just the irises?

From Kai

Dear Bell

I can just use Airjitzu to reach high places. Though I suppose that could work as well.

From Cole


	243. Chapter 243

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Have you ever tried to get Lloyd back for the "Pink Ninja" thing? If not I think you should totally ti-dye Lloyd's gi with pink and orange dyes.

Love

The Night Ninja

Zane wrote his letter

Dear The Night Ninja

Green is a surprisingly hard color to dye it would have to be a very dark color to dye it. Plus Lloyd is expecting something like that so he keeps his gi locked up tight.

From Zane


	244. Chapter 244

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Skylor,

I wasn't able to too because I missed

so many days of school because of my surgery's

and just me being stubborn and not wanting to go

to school.

Dear Lloyd,

It's a T.V. show, Can u find It? If u need

help, just ask.

Dear Lloyd,

I know u were jackets, but do the ninja?

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing like u.

Purple hair ties.

Purple sweater over short sleeve shirts.

Greens, Blacks, whites. [like your jackets, Lloyd]

Blue, Black, and Tan jeans.

Purple shoes.

Purple pajamas.

Skylor and Lloyd wrote their letters

Dear Sabrina

Oh ok. What kind of Surgery did you need and why? Is everything ok?

From Skylor

Dear Sabrina

I found it it's pretty neat actually. Yeah the others wear regular clothes from time to time. Kai less often though if Nya didn't make him change he'd wear his gi to the grave.

From Lloyd


	245. Chapter 245

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

My favorite character, Zatch.

I like him, he's cheerful and at the same

time powerful. Except for powerful, he's the

complete opposite of his twin brother. Zeno.

Dear Lloyd,

Why do u have a white jacket?

I don't mean to sound rude but... why?

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Zatch is cool I don't think I'm far enough into the series to have a fav yet. I got the white jacket in memory of Zane when he died.

From Lloyd


	246. Chapter 246

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Thank you! I got a B on the history test! I got lego dimensions for christmas! So of course I bought you and Emmet, its really fun!

Love, Woof

Dear Nya,

Whats it like being a ninja now? Is it fun?

From, Woof

Zane and Nya got some paper to write on

Dear Woof

Congratulations. Kai loves that game (though I think its mostly because he's in it). Its really fun though.

From Zane

Dear Woof 

It's fun yet different at the same time I'm used to being Samurai X

From Nya


	247. Chapter 247

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

Who saw Star Wars the Force Awakens? I loved it! Also who's your favorite character? Mine's R2D2

-21stCenturyDragonRider

The ninja wrote a letter

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

We saw it it was epic.

Lloyd – Finn

Kai – Han

Jay – Chewbacca

Cole – Luke

Zane – R2

Nya – Chewbacca

From the ninja


	248. Chapter 248

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro

I'm a bg fan of you and would really like to meet you.I was really shocked,when you disappeared at the end of the didn't deserve my idol and i always wanted to be like you.

Your EisNinja

Dear Lloyd

What did you feel,when Morro possessed you and used you to hurt your friends.I'm sorry that that happened to you and i hope you're alright now.

You're EisNinja

Dear Kai

Did someone told you,that you're the biggest Hot-head,I've ever saw?You're kinda like me.I'm a Hot-head too and I'm proud of it.

Your EisNinja

Dear Cole

...I have to say,that you're the hottest Ninja!I really like your skills as Leader and really like your obsession with Cake.I'm obsessed with Cake . *sends him a cake*

Your EisNinja

Dear Zane

I wanted to tell you,that I'm gald that the Ninja have some calm as favorite element is Ice too and i really like your Cool~

Your EisNinja

Dear Jay

Could you do me a favour and stop being so funny?You always make me dying of laugher by your electrocuted.

Your EisNinja

Many letters were sent

Dear EisNinja

Thanks but you really shouldn't want to be like me as you saw that would lead to your life turning out like mine.

From Morro

Dear EisNinja

I'm alright now nothing to worry about. Thanks for the concern

From Lloyd

Dear EisNinja

People always talk about our hot headedness but we are usually the ones to get stuff done right.

From Kai

Dear EisNinja

Hmm this cake rocks thanks. Thanks. Cake rules does it not.

From Cole

Dear EisNinja

Thank you. Ice is nice. No your Cool

From Zane

Dear EisNinja

I could stop being funny but then I'd have to stop being Jay so I cant. Really Zane's Cool let me guess Kai's hot.

From Jay Ninja of Making people Laugh


	249. Chapter 249

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Cole,

Tae Kwon Do and Kung Fu are totally different. Kung Fu is from china and Tae Kwon Do is from Korea. Get your facts strait.

From,

Ninja Pony

Cole wrote a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

It's just like French Fries and Chips to American's and the British same thing different name

From Cole


	250. Chapter 250

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Overlord,

Yeah, so 're my friends. And they say that I'm good enough at martial arts to be a ninja!

From a teen good enough to be a ninja,

Ninja Pony

Overlord,

I meant: So what, they're my friends. and I think you look fat. so ha.

from a girl who knows ninja,

Ninja Pony

P.S. Zane is not a robot. He is a nindroid. a ninja android. androids have feelings, robots don't. I knew that you have the brain size of a pea. you are so darn stupid!XD I laugh at your stupidity!

One letter was sent

Dear Ninja Pony

Have you ever heard of a social white lie? You can say I'm stupid but at least I'm not illiterate. I'm fat with POWER.

From the Overlord


	251. Chapter 251

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

Two questions:

1\. What would you do if someone took away Nya's voice?

2\. Do you still have to pay back the Soul Archer, even though he's gone?

From Destiny Willowleaf

Ronin wrote his letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Nothing her voice is annoying.

Nope I don't have to pay that Freak anything.

Hey whose voice do you find most annoying from ninjago and not from ninjago because Nya is really annoying.

From Ronin


	252. Chapter 252

Spinjago,

Hey Spinjago! Can you send this letter to Kairoksrainbow for me? thnx!

Dear Kairocksrainbow,

Hey KRR! I love the nick name! (I totally don't mind!) Aw thanks! I would have an account but my mom wont let me! And thnx 4 telling Cole to stahp winking at meh. YOU R AWESOME KRR!

Cole: what?

NP(me): see even other readers want you to stop winking at me. so ... HA!

Cole: thats no fun.

NP: shut up. and dont make me get Lloyd and the realm crystal.

Cole: O-O

NP: better! see u around Kairocksrainbow! XDXDXD!

-NP (I love Zane! but Ill do this #TeamKai) Zane: aw! thank you!, Kai: what about me! NP: fine! I moved you up a spot on my favorite list, and Zane is still #1. #God'sLife!

Hey Spinjago! Can you send this to Ninja Pony?XD Thnx a lot!

Dear Ninja Pony,

Thnx!XD I love your #TeamZane!XDXDXD He's my second favorite!XD Your awesome too! I'm trying to get a account too. XD Your mom should let you have one.X) Anyways, See you later!

-KRR #Kairocks! #God'sLife!

Spinjago,

Can you send this to Kairocksrainbow? Thnx! I love this!

KKR,

I know right! My mom is holding back on all of the creativity I have stored up! When you do get an account I would totally read your stories! Zane is rather awesome isn't he? #TeamZane! #God'sLife!

-NP (ICE4EVA)


	253. Chapter 253

Spinjago,

Can you send this to Kairocksrainbow? Thnx! I love this!

KKR,

I know right! My mom is holding back on all of the creativity I have stored up! When you do get an account I would totally read your stories! Zane is rather awesome isn't he? #TeamZane! #God'sLife!

-NP (ICE4EVA)

Spinjago!XDXDXD Can u send this to Ninja Pony again? Thanks bro!XD

Dear NP

Awwww!XDXDXD *blushes like nuts. * You're too nice. X ) Welp, I hope I can get a account soon . XD I would totally read your stories too if your Mom can let u get I'm just having trouble with the Code Displayed thingy. XD Ok . I should go before I turn into See ya on the flip side!

-Rain #Kairocks. Yup. I changed it. XD #God'sLife!


	254. Chapter 254

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

Eh, I think Clouse's voice irks me the most. If you don't who Clouse is ask one of the ninja.

But as for non-Ninjago, FREAKING SNARF FROM THE ORIGINAL THUNDERCATS. It's just so annoying! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO glad that in the Cartoon Network Reboot of Thundercats Snarf couldn't speak English. Also he was cuter in the remake.

BTW, on my top 12 Ninjago characters list, you're in 6th while she's in 7th. Would've put you higher, but the characters above are SLIGHTLY more likeable. You're still awesome though!

From Destiny Willowleaf

P.S. What do you think about people comparing you to Han Solo?

Ronin wrote his response letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Clouse is really annoying isn't he almost as annoying as Nya. Snarf was very annoying plus he never helped at all. Kinda makes me feel bad for him if it wasn't for his voice which makes me want to choke him. I guess people can compare us but I'm better than Han Solo.

P.S. What's a Destiny Willowleaf not to be rude but just wondering?

From Ronin


	255. Chapter 255

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

Have you ever thought about getting a cat? I have two. Also have you ever read the Harry Potter series? I love them almost as much as I love you.

Love,

The Night Ninja

Zane wrote a response letter

Dear The night ninja

I want to get a pet but being a ninja means I would be too busy to care for it and that wouldn't be fair. I have read them they are amazing my favorite character is Ron.

From Zane


	256. Chapter 256

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Cole,

Okay then. I don't really get food references unless it has to do with pie.

From,

Ninja Pony

Cole wrote a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

French Fries are called Chips in the UK but they are the same thing as French Fries her is the US.

From Cole


	257. Chapter 257

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Overlord,

Uh no. hey I'm not illiterate all of the time! and no, no you are not.

From one of your haters,

Ninja Pony

The Overlord made a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

You forgot to capitalize your last sentence.

From the Overlord


	258. Chapter 258

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

OverLord,

Are you Kidding me? I mean I know your evil and everything but you would hurt a teenagers feelings! Really?! Why,*voice deepening* YOUR JUST GREAT BIG MEANIE! THERE I SAID IT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL?! LIKE THE RULES THAT CALL TO COURTESY DON'T APPLY TO YOU?! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!*growing in size and power with normally green eyes glowing red*

From,

Ninja Pony

(secretly Saddle Rager)

Hey spinjago! can you send this to everybody for me? thnx!

Hey everypony! If you didn't get last letter to the overlord just look up Flutterhulk transformation!

I know that it's that from My little Pony: Friendship is magic, but this part is really, When I say really i mean REALLY amazing and funny! Peace and Friendship everypony!

your friend,

Ninja Pony

The Overlord wrote a letter

Dear Ninja Pony

Well I'm just too big and powerful that no one is my size it took the golden weapons which made all of ninjago to kill me. What did the last letter have to do with courtesy get your rant straight? Ok no one is really named Flutterhulk that is the worst name ever. Also never say everypony again that is retarded

From the Overlord


	259. Chapter 259

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

Dareth has them. I saw them.

~FFF

Dear Lloyd,

Whoops. But you still don't know how I'm going to do it! Unless of course you read my letters for Morro.

~FFF

Morro and Lloyd wrote their letters

Dear FirstFandomFangirl

Oh ok. How would you get it from him.

From Morro

Dear FirstFandomFangirl

….Yeah

From Lloyd


	260. Chapter 260

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Skylor,

I had lots of them done growing up.

I had one on my right eye, one on both my lags,

one on just my right leg, I fall off my trampoline

and broke my arm, one on my lift knee because I fond out It wasn't were It should be, and I found out I have a bleeding problem.

And as for the why. The surgery's on my lags and knee are to help me walk better.

And yes, everything's okay.

Dear Lloyd,

Isn't It.

Fave 1. Zatch Bell

Fave 2. Ninjago [sorry]

I like the way u, and skylor still say "Dear Sabrina" even though my screen name Is Lloyd's bf.

I didn't know If you'd still say my name or start saying my screen name.

Thanks for still saying my real name.

Dear Skylor,

The one on just my lag, I just remembered It was

my left lag not my right. [blushes] Sorry about that.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm being like Dufort.

Black hooded jacket.

Blue shirts.

Blue, Black, and Tan jeans.

Green winter coat.

Black winter gloves. [getting]

The reason Is. He's awesome and I'm kinda like

him anyway. I mean, I'm silent [talks sometimes]

I give people death stairs [sometimes] I'm just like Dufort. The only thing I don't have Is psychic abilities like him. Now that be sweet to have.

If I had a mamodo, It be Zeno.

If I was a mamodo, It be Zeno or Zatch.

Skylor and Lloyd wrote their letters

Dear Sabrina

Is it… scary going into surgery?

From Skylor

Dear Sabrina

I like Kafk he's cool. It's better to use real names it's more personal that way.

From Lloyd


	261. Chapter 261

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Were It says "I'm silent" I'm adding, and "reserved"

witch means "not openly expressing feelings or

opinions"

In case u didn't know what that word meant.

Not trying to make It sound like u don't know what words like these mean but even I had to look It up.

I mean, I express my feeling maybe once In a while

but not always.

Dear Lloyd,

Were It says, "blue" shirts.

I'm changing to purple.

Just because I love the color.

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Purple is a pretty color. Sometimes it's hard to talk about ones feeling huh.

From Lloyd


	262. Chapter 262

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Garmadon, ho did you feel when you realised that your son wanted to be evil like you, also when he became the green ninja

Garmadon wrote a letter from wherever he is

Dear cloudninja

At the time I was happy he wanted to be like me because I was evil. I was worried when I found out he was the green ninja because I knew we had to fight one day… and there would have to be a victor.

From Garmadon


	263. Chapter 263

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay and Nya if you had a son what would call him, same with a girl

Ps if Kai tried to strangle Jay or me through the letter, please tell him I apologise

Jay and Nya wrote a letter

Dear jayxnya4eva

We would name a boy Jayden and a girl Nancy

From Jay and Nya

P.S. I don't know why but Kai started sharpening his sword when we read this.


	264. Chapter 264

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

He's the BROWN NINJA. It won't be hard. I could drug his puffy pot stickers.

~FFF

Dear Lloyd,

SO DON'T READ THEM.

~FFF

Morro and Lloyd wrote their response

Dear FirstFandomFangirl

The way he eats them it wouldn't be that hard huh.

From Morro

Dear FirstFandomFangirl

Why I would never ;) 

From Lloyd


	265. Chapter 265

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

It really depends on the situation. Sometimes I see where people are coming from when they call her a Mary Sure(OP, Overloved character that has everything go their way). Snarf's voice was the only non-likable part. If he had a different voice, maybe he would've been a more likable cat-thing.

You are better than Han Solo. I mean, he kinda died, and you're still going strong!

A Destiny Willowleaf is a Level 36 Pyromancer in Wizard 101, who owns a Meowwing(light brown/orange tabby cat with wings) and gets around with orange butterfly wings. That's where the name came from, because it's also me.

From Destiny Willowleaf

P.S. Why are you so interesting to talk to? Maybe just natural epicness?

Ronin wrote his letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Nya is definitely way overrated. Snarf is very annoying plus he sucks it's not like he contributes to anything. When has he ever helped at all?

It was kind of sad that his son killed him but yea I'm better.

I've hear about that game is it fun?

P.S. I am pretty epic. Thank You

From Ronin


	266. Chapter 266

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Overlord,

Okay, one: Shut up and two, that letter wasn't to you. Look up Flutterhulk. And NEVAR! And there is someone as big as you, and that is the Ultra Dragon.

From,

Ninja Pony

The overlord made his letter.

Dear Ninja Pony

Okay, one: no and two, Like anyone asked about your obsession with some pathetic character with one serious inferiority complex who gets one moment of glory. Yea the Ultra Dragon who got downed by my underling oh yeah I'm absolutely terrified (rolls eyes).

From The Overlord


	267. Chapter 267

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Yeah I noticed and darkness and demon are different. Demon is really hot fire and some rocks. Besides the Powerpuff Girls Z all have names that start with B

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Scientists and just my iris.

From Black.

Jay and Kai wrote their letters

Dear Bunny

I bet Kai and Cole wished they could dual element like that. So the other one that has all the elements are they like your green ninja. Powerpuff Girls Z? I never knew there was a remake.

From Your Lightning buddy, Jay

Dear Black

Scientist can't trust them huh. I remember a scientist/inventor making an army of nindroids around here recently *cough* Cyrus Borg *cough*.

From Kai


	268. Chapter 268

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Skylor,

No not really, they give u medicine though

an IV that makes u a lil out of It then u fall asleep

witch I really enjoy.

And I mean REALLY. nothing scary about It.

I always look forward to It, because I can sleep.

Hahahahaha.

Skylor wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

You like your sleep huh. I just though the idea of someone opening you up was kind of scary. It's very brave that you can just go into it like that.

From Skylor


	269. Chapter 269

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Thanks! Also we finally got snow after not having any, I wanted it... but now I don't want it anymore cause I have to walk home in it XD

Love, Woof

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Woof

Hahahaha snow can be a double edged sword can't it. It's very pretty and fun to play in but it's also very hard to walk in and is messy when you track it in.

From Zane


	270. Chapter 270

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Nya,

What would you do if Kai and Cole forced you into a beauty pageant?

-21stCenturyDragonRider

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

Let's just say Kai would be having a panic attack at all the water I will be drowning them in. ;)

From Nya


	271. Chapter 271

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm changing my favorite character to Zeno.

He's powerful and just so cool.

even If he's heartless. And yes, this does have

something to do with the fact that I'm like Dufort.

[In case u were wondering]

Dear Lloyd,

I'm being Dufort

mint green jacket with gray collar

white shirts

blue, black, and tan jeans

gray shoes

green winter coat and gloves [don't have gloves yet

but getting them soon, eh well trying to at lest]

purple scarf

white pajamas

Dufort where's a white jacket over a mint green shirt

I'm doing the opposite of that, and by that I mean

I'm where a mint green jacket over a white shirt

If I had a mamodo, It would be Zeno

If I was a mamodo, It would be Zeno or Zatch

Lloyd wrote a response letter

Dear Sabrina

What's your favorite episode?

From Lloyd


	272. Chapter 272

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

[blushes] Yea I do. Some of my surgery, when I

wake up. I feel so rested. Others... Not so much.

Yea It Is brave that I go Into surgery like that

thanks. [u were complimenting me, right]

P.S. Hay have u ever seen Zatch Bell?

Skylor wrote her response letter

Dear Sabrina

Yes I was complimenting you. Did you feel sore when you came out of it. No I have never seen it.

From Skylor


	273. Chapter 273

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

My favorite episodes are ep 24 and 147 to 150.

because It has Zeno and "me" In It.

Dear Lloyd,

Sorry but.

Dufort.

mint green jacket with gray collar

yellow shirts and blue shirts

jeans and pants

gray shoes

purple pajamas

If I had a mamodo, It be Zeno

If I had a mamodo, It be Zeno or Zatch

Dear Lloyd,

I'm switching were It says "mint green jacket"

to "white jacket" cuz I'm being more like Dufort

and he where's a white jacket.

So this Is what I'm doing now.

Dufort.

black hair clip [everyday]

black hair tie [hot days]

white jacket with green/blue sleeves

yellow shirts and blue shirts

jeans and pants

gray shoes

white pajamas

If I had a mamodo, It be Zeno

If I was a mamodo, It be Zeno or Zatch

I wish I was Dofort. That be cool. except maybe the getting treated like an experimental subject part but

being born with psychic abilities would be sweet.

Dufort's story:

He was born with powerful psychic abilities,

for this reason, he was confined to an asylum,

experimented on and possibly abused throughout

nearly his entire life, He vowed to destroy humanity

for what they did to him In the past. That hatred Is

what took Zeno's attention and came to release

Dufort from the asylum.

His power gives him the ability to perfectly understand

his opponent's attacks. It also gives him telepathy,

witch lets him read minds and show mental visions.

and telekinesis, the ability to move objects with his

mind. Dufort generates mental shock waves when he

Is emotional stressed.

What's the point of the story your wondering.

The point Is, It be sweet to be him.

To have his ability's. Now that, that be SWEETNESS!

Lloyd wrote his response letter

Dear Sabrina

It would suck to be a science experiment like that. I don't think one should be that angry at everyone else for what some people did. Yeah I like he show I've already watched the first 43 episodes.

From Lloyd


	274. Chapter 274

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

Nya may have been overrated but she had a few good moments. Definitely not Rebooted though.

Snarf never seemed to help. Then again, I haven't watched very many original Thundercats episodes.

It was sad, but expected.

Wizard 101 can be fun, though you need to pay real money to get past the first world. The money's worth it though - there's so much to do, and the story's never over. Kinda reminds me of Animal Crossing...

And for your epicness, I drew in my assignment notebook looking kinda like "I'm going to wait here until you realize that I will beat you in any contest, so either accept that, or go away."

From Destiny Willowleaf

Ronin wrote his letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

I suppose the whole samurai thing but when rebooted started she became unbearable. It is sad isn't it. How much does it cost? By the way how was your Christmas? You draw? What kind of pictures have you drawn?

From Ronin


	275. Chapter 275

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Overlord,

Okay, DO YOU WANT ME TO ASK LLOYD TO USE THE REALM CRYSTAL SO LLOYD, ZANE AND I CAN BEAT YOUR GIANT, FAT SCALY ASS?! You are just... Never mind. Any time I try to insult you, you just take it as a compliment. And Just so you know, My brother thinks Lord Garmadon was better than you.

From,

Ninja Pony

Ninja,

Hey guys, can you go beat up the Overlord for me? thanks.

From,

Ninja Pony

The ninja and the Overlord wrote their letters

Dear Ninja Pony

Aww is someone acting out because I'm right. Again you could never touch me. You know it could be that your brother is just retarded. Garmadon was just my pawn.

From the Overlord

Dear Ninja Pony

Sure we'll beat his face in .

From the Ninja


	276. Chapter 276

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Yeah, Silver Heart is like our green ninja. Hey would Pixal be considered a nindroid? Powerpuff Girls Z is an awesome anime.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Yeah, you can't trust scientists/inventors. Expect for Bunny, even if she is a little crazy.

From Black

Jay and Kai wrote their letters

Dear Bunny

So you have your own Lloyd cool. I guess she is a nindroid but Zane is way better. Is it a spinoff of the cartoon? Do you have a cool headquarters kind of like the bounty?

From Jay

Dear Black

Yeah Jay's a little off too. So what do you do for a living?

From Kai


	277. Chapter 277

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

Sadly, this is (PROBABLY) going to be my last letter, as I am getting confused by which letter is who's. I really loved your replies, and I thank you for doing so! Anyways, you guys should see a video called "Don't Stay In School" done by boyinaband. When you watch the video, all is explained! :D I may be young, though I really see what this guy means! I had actually looked up the thirty human rights! I haven't learned the quadratic equation yet, though it may happen in the next few years. Really, I believe that things like that should be taught to kids! Honestly, who's going to use trigonometry in their daily lives UNLESS they plan to be a mathematician or a being in a job that needs things like that? Here's the brutal truth, kids need to be taught things like how to cook or pay rent because SOME KIDS PARENTS ARE DEAD, SOME DON'T CARE, AND SOME HAVE ABANDONED THEIR OWN CHILDREN! It's STUPID why they don't teach us things like that! It's "Optional" in my schools. It really opens my eyes and tells me that school needs to be reformed. No more test score crap, teach the kids important stuff and let them choose their own destiny. Well, it was great writing to you Ninja, I might see you again. May the force be with you...

-Ninjagorulz

The ninja wrote a letter

Dear Ninjagorulz

Contrary to what everyone says until this last century there was no such thing as public school everyone taught their own children. It used to be that you taught them how to excel at life and not all test scores and exams. There is way too many distractions in public school and you have to learn at the teachers pace not your own. Some kids learn fast and don't need 10 chapters on one subject whilst others may need a bit longer to learn. All in all public school might not have been the greatest idea. It was great talking to you too. Wish you well. Have a nice day.

From the ninja


	278. Chapter 278

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Zane,

Right now it is winter where I live, but all the snow keeps on melting and I still haven't gone ice skating yet! Plus the snow is melting IN JANUARY! IT'S JANUARY AND THE SNOW IS MELTING! But, hopefully I can go ice skating this weekend! Can't wait!

your friend,

Ninja Pony

Dear Ninja,

Have any of you ever had your teeth pulled? If you did, then you know what I am going to have to go through. The thing is I'm not having just one tooth pulled, I have to get 4 teeth pulled! And there is a possibility of me having to get braces too! I am so worried! can't calm down! stress levels are too high! I'm scared!

your petrified friend,

Ninja Pony

Zane and the ninja wrote their letters

Dear Ninja Pony

Ice skating is most enjoyable. Aren't there some El ninos that are causing the warm winter right now? Enjoy yourself.

From Zane

Dear Ninja Pony

Nya had to get her wisdom teeth pulled. It's not as bad as you think you're numb the whole time so you don't feel it. The only thing is that for a couple weeks afterwards you have to eat soft foods. But then again you get a lot of Ice cream. Unlike what everyone is telling you there is nothing wrong with braces they are a good thing.

From the ninja


	279. Chapter 279

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

No one shovels the sidewalk I walk on to get to the road I turn onto to enter my sub, so yeah... I don't play in it anymore cause i'm too old to. Also I'm pretty sure I bombed my bio test... but I blame this terrible sub we've had, and I have her until the end of the semester, the 29th. We aren't even learning anything.

Love, Woof

Zane wrote his letter

Dear Woof

You're never too old to play in the snow. Your substitute teacher isn't a good teacher huh. Which class is she subbing for? Don't worry we all make mistakes you'll make up the grade I'm sure of it.

From Zane


	280. Chapter 280

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dis is gonna be random. BTW I didn't get to the last chapter, so sorry if you gave up on this(;-;)

Dear Cole,

Well, hello there. I am choz, probably the most weird weirdo you'll ever meet(my theme song is creep by radiohead lol)

Anyway, can you do the Carlton dance?

IT'S NOT UNUSUAL TO BE LOVED BY ANYONE!

Thank you,

-choz

Dear Jay,

Do you love The Walking Dead? I dunno why I asked you. Probably because you're the only ninja who has more than 0,00001 % chance of loving it. And you might understand why I always call Cole "Coral".

Glenn is awesome.

-choz

Dear Kai,

Your hair reminds me of Goku.

Now, enough fangirls.

You're my least favourite ninja.

/SHOTS FIRED/ oh no I am kill by 9001 fangurls.

Also, your ego lol, you shall run for president in 2020! Kanye West vs Kai.

-choz

Dear Lloyd,

First... Greenflame flippin' sucks. *shivers*

Will you ever get a girlfriend?

I'm sure you'll find someone someday :)

You won't be like me. I will die alone with 12 cats.

-choz who is alone forever

The ninja wrote their letter

Dear Choz

I can do any dance that was ever invented. Umm no it's not unusual I'm sure everyone is loved by someone.

From Cole

Dear Choz

I like it it's awesome. I have to say that Daryl is my favorite character. I always call Cole names so yeah.

From Jay

Dear Choz

My hair is cooler than Goku's. If I'm your least favorite then you need to first reconsider your life. Then re-watch all the ninjago episodes and then you'll know why I'm the best. Kanye is a jerk so I'll win

From Kai

Dear Choz

Yeah Greenflame is disgusting I don't know why everyone is so obsessed with it. If I meet the right one yes I will get one. You won't die alone.

From Lloyd


	281. Chapter 281

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

I have to be honest. When I saw the first episode of season 6, I cried with tears of joy. Seeing you guys was the best thing that ever happened this year.

-21stCenturyDragonRider

Dear Jay,

Why must you be so annoying and funny at the same time?

-21stCenturyDragonRider

Dear Kai,

You're very flirtatious in season 6. And you enjoy the attention from the fangirls. And you keep updating your status! What's wrong with you?! The fangirls and the police found you and the rest of the ninja!

-21stCenturyDragonRider

The Ninja, Jay, And Kai wrote their letters

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

Season 6 hasn't come out yet has it? Or do you mean the ghost season? We can't wait for the new season

From the ninja

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

Because I'm (puts sunglasses on) Shockingly funny.

From Jay

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

I… am? I do love the fans though.

From Kai


	282. Chapter 282

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Were It says: "black hair clip" I'm changing to "silver" like

Zeno's spell book and his hair and just cuz It's a pretty color.

Were It says: "black hair tie" I'm changing to "green" like my

favorite holidays. Can u guess what my favorite holidays are? Come on, take a guess?

Dear Lloyd,

It's episode 42 and 147 to 150. "winks" Sorry bout that.

And I'm changing my jacket to pink cuz my white jacket collar Is flimsy and my pink jacket collar Is not. So this Is what I'm doing.

Dufort.

pink hair clip. [everyday]

pink hair tie. [hot days]

pink jacket with gray collar.

blue shirts.

pants.

gray shoes.

pajamas. [short sleeve shirts & long pants]

The other reason I'm doing "pink" Is cuz my shoes kinda match with the collar of my jacket plus It can stay were I want It to when It's open. So If I want the zipper off the jacket "I might" I can.

Lloyd wrote his response letter

Dear Sabrina

Hmm green hair tie. Is it St Patrick's day. If not then Christmas, Halloween, or Valentine's Day. I'm still a ways out from episode 147 but 42 was awesome wasn't it?

From Lloyd


	283. Chapter 283

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm sorry for the letters I wrote u.

The 3 letters I wrote u on Chapter 217. And the 1 on Chapter 268. I didn't really think It though "rolls eyes"

like always. But now I have. I'm kinda doing like u

from the TV show and acting like Dufort.

So... It's kind of taking 2 TV shows and putting them

together. Here's what I mean.

Ninja [normal clothes]

pink hair tie [vary hot days]

pink jacket

light and dark pink shirts

black pants and jeans

gray shoes

pajamas [short sleeve shirts & long pants]

Dufort

I'd be silent and reserved [all the time] talk [sometimes]

I'd were a silver hair clip [color of Zeno's spell book & hair]

Dear Lloyd,

Dufort's story:

He was born with powerful psychic abilities, for this reason,

he was confined to an asylum, experimented on and possibly

abused throughout nearly his entire life, he vowed to destroy

humanity for what they did to him In the past, that hatred Is

what took Zeno's attention and came to release Dufort from

the asylum.

His power gives him the ability to perfectly understand his

opponent's attacks, It also gives him telepathy, twitch lets

him read mind and show mental visions, and telekinesis,

the ability to move objects with his mind. Dufort generates

shock waves then his Is mentally stressed.

The point of the story Is, I wish I was him, that be sweet.

To have his power, that be SWEETNESS!

except for getting treated like an experimental subject.

That part would s***.

If I had a mamodo, It be Zeno

If I was a mamomdo, It be Zeno or Zatch

Dear Lloyd,

It's episode 42 and 147 to 150.

Cuz It has Zeno and "me" In It.

Lloyd, It's sweet that you've seen 43 episodes of

Zatch Bell already, u must have lots of free time huh?

Anyway, I putting your show and Zatch bell together.

Here's what I mean.

The pink ninja "normal clothes"

pink hair tie "hot days"

pink jacket

light and dark pink shirts

black & tan pants and jeans

gray shoes

pajamas "short sleeve short & long pants"

Dufort

I'd be silent and reserved "all the time"

I'd talk "sometimes"

I'd were a silver hair clip In my hair "color of Zeno's spell

book & his hair"

If I had a mamodo, It be Zeno

If I was a mamodo, It be Zeno or Zatch

By the way, did u get the little joke I did with the

because It has Zeno and "me" In It.

I want to be Dufort. I think he's cool, Zeno's petty cool too,

for a 6 yr old. But to have Dufort's power, I'd love that!

It be sweet. I think Dufort and Zeno are my favorite characters In the show.

By the way, I'm doing "the pink ninja" for my screen name now. I want to be some what like a ninja so yea.

Lloyd wrote his response letter

Dear Sabrina

2 TV shows kind of like a crossover? It's really sad what happened to Dufort. You must have quite the wardrobe. I did get the joke. His powers are pretty cool though.

From Lloyd


	284. Chapter 284

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Just wondering because Silver Heart is a nindroid. Yeah it's a spin off. Our headquarters is a inside a tree but it is really big on the inside. One of the perks of having magic. Hey do you read each other's letters?

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

In Equestria I help with the weather. In different dimensions I work part time as a hairdresser. Only because I lived my cousin for a month and she was a hairdresser.

From not a girly girl, Black

Jay and Kai wrote their letters

Dear Bunny

Isn't it cool to say your friends a nindroid? YOUR HEADQUARTERS IS IN A TREE THAT'S SO COOL! Yep I read all of theirs because Kai fangirl letters are hilarious.

From Jay

Dear Black

How do you help with weather? I don't see why people think doing hair is girly girl. I make sure my hair is neat and tidy every morning. So don't ever have a problem with being you.

From Kai


	285. Chapter 285

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

Have you ever seen the movie Frozen? If you haven't you should watch it,I think you'd really like Elsa

Love

The Night Ninja

Zane wrote his response

Dear the night ninja

I haven't seen it yet but I've heard a lot about it

From Zane


	286. Chapter 286

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Ninja,

Thanks guys. It's REALLY hard to reason with that guy.

your friend,

Ninja Pony

The ninja wrote their response

Dear Ninja Pony

You're welcome.

From the ninja


	287. Chapter 287

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Skylor,

Okay. No I don't, I get sick and throw us up once In a while.

But that dosen't happen to offen. U should see It, It's really

a cool show.

Lloyd seen It, maybe u can ask him to show u a few episodes.

Skylor wrote her letter

Dear Sabrina

Maybe I should watch it with Kai and Lloyd

From Skylor


	288. Chapter 288

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

The Samurai thing was cool, and then Rebooted ruined it.

Pay-to-Play is sad, but they have to do it or else they won't make any money off of the series.

To get all of Wizard City(the first zone) it costs 3,750 crowns. Crown are real-world currency, and the cost for a set of crowns is anywhere from $5 for 2500 crowns to $80 for 60,000 crowns.

Christmas was good. I got the LEGO Mindstorm EV3, and I've been messing with it. At some point I'm going to download to instructions to make it look like a snake.

I draw, mostly for fun. I've drawn Ninjago characters, a few original characters, clothing ideas, video game sketches, and story plans. On the back of a Social Studies sheet, I drew a semi-realistic cat. The funniest thing I've drawn HAS to be a small picture of Morro eating a chocolate bar. It's funny because the top of the sheet was a Turkey Glyph for math.

Ronin wrote his letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Yeah rebooted wasn't their finest moment. Yeah you have to make dues somehow. I'd like to see some of your artwork. Maybe you could make the book cover for Letters.

From Ronin


	289. Chapter 289

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

It was for bio, and I think enough people complained about her that she isn't coming back. Also, next semester, my sister and I have the same history hour..

Love, Woof

Zane wrote his response letter

Dear Woof

It sounds like she shouldn't come back. You get to spend time learning about history with your sister?

From Zane


	290. Chapter 290

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

Ok. I don't know. I just saw some episodes from season 6 on YouTube. No idea how that got there, but I watched it. I don't have Cartoon Network on my TV. When you do see season 6 you will understand!

21stCenturyDragonRider

Dear Jay,

Wow. You see what I mean? Does anyone else see this? Annoying yet funny.

21stCenturyDragonRider

The ninja and Jay wrote letters

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

Are you sure they weren't fan made because it hasn't come out yet.

From the ninja

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

Yep my funniness is of the meter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

From Jay


	291. Chapter 291

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai,

If Jay and Nya had a child what would your reaction be, and don't think about trying to kill me cause I'm impossible to find

Jayxnya4eva

Dear Cole,

I may have set Kai in a bad temper so if he gets unbearable just chuck him over the bounty or get Zane to freeze him, I advise you don't leave him in the same room as jay alone or you may have no master of lightning,

Jayxnya4eva

Jay and Nya

Love those names you chose they are really nice, if Kai will no longer let you two be alone together may I suggest adopting a child,

Jayxnya4eva

P.S Jay may I suggest avoiding Kai for a year

Zane

Why haven't you rebuilt P.I.X.A.L you make a cute couple

Jayxnya4eva

Everyone wrote a letter

Dear jayxnya4eva

As long as they are married it's ok. I'm a ninja I could find you easily.

From Kai

Dear jayxnya4eva

Kai won't get that bad… I think. I'll keep that in mind though

From Cole

Dear jayxnya4eva

Thanks. We might adopt at some time regardless of Kai's garbage.

From Jay and Nya

Dear jayxnya4eva

So she can always be a part of me

From Zane


	292. Chapter 292

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

Have u ever missed being a kid I know I would, would you kindly help me on a quest to get Jay and Nya a proper couple they are sooo cute together right, ( Kai I am not talking to you) I think it may be an idea to not let jay and Kai be in the same room alone( Kai will you shut up before I make you) I wish you and the ninja the best, please help me get Jay and Nya a proper couple ( thats it Kai *kicks Kai where it hurts) thx food luck again

Jayxnya4eva

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear jayxnya4eva

Sometimes I do but I've grown up a lot since I became an adult. I'm not sure it seems that Jay and Nya aren't that serious right now. I'll try though.

From Lloyd


	293. Chapter 293

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Cole,

I just tried one of your meals, spaghetti and cake for dessert, I GOT FOOD POISONING AND NEARLY DIED SO FOR EVERYONES LIFE STOP COOKING

ninjagosuperfan

Dear ninja

Please please please ban Cole from the kitchen he nearly killed me, so Jay and Nya ever thought about getting married and having kids?

Ninjagosuperfan

Cole and the ninja wrote letters

Dear ninjagosuperfan

I didn't see anyone complaining about my snog fruit punch.

From Cole

Dear ninjagosuperfan

We've tried but he keeps on cooking. We are still recovering from the whole rebooted Cole fiascos so we're taking it slow right now.


	294. Chapter 294

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Overlord,

I have an idea on how to return you back to strength, steal the realm crystal and release all of the ninjas enemies and name yourself the leader, their will be no stopping you mwahahahah

Ñíñjägò

Dear ninja,

How do you do, where is the realm crystal currently being kept? No need to know why I am just very curious about those sort of things

Ñíñjägò

The ninja and Overlord made letters

Dear Ñíñjägò

Oh I already have a plan in the works for my revenge.

From the Overlord

Dear Ñíñjägò

It's hidden away at the corner of None of and your Bee's Wax.

From the ninja


	295. Chapter 295

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing more like Dufort, and u too.

Like this.

Dufort.

silver hair clip In hair "color of Zeno's spell book & hair"

Dufort and u.

pink hair tie "hot day's, wedding's, party's & funeral's"

light pink shirts and brown shirts "have 2 of each"

pants & jeans

gray shoes

Dufort.

pajamas "short sleeve shirts & pants"

I'd be silent and reserved "all the time"

I'd talk "sometimes"

If I had a mamodo, It be Zeno

If I was a mamodo, It be Zeno or Zatch

The reason I'm being more like Dufort, It's cause

I like just noticed that Dufort's shirt matches his eyes,

I didn't know that before, so I'm doing that.

light pink shirts "jacket color"

brown shirts "eye color"

But, until I get more brown and light pink shirts,

I'm doing colored shirts.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing this now and sticking to It. "pinky promise"

Dufort.

brown shirts

pajamas "short sleeve shirts & pants"

U.

pink hair tie

hot pink hat, and jacket

pink shirts

Dufort and U.

pants and jeans

gray shoes

black shirts "matches the inside of my jacket collar"

I'd be silent and reserved "all the time"

I'd talk "sometimes"

I'm doing both Dufort and u. I where the hot pink

hat all the time cause It matches my jacket. Plus I

got the idea from Ash, N, and Touko. "from pokemon"

Lloyd wrote his response letter

Dear Sabrina

Isn't it a Pinky Swear? I like wearing blue denim jeans with the gray jacket I wore at Stiix. Jay and Kai love pokemon they battle all the time.

From Lloyd


	296. Chapter 296

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

Agreed. Rebooted kinda made me feel like 'Welp, this can't end well.'

Yep. They have to get their money from somewhere!

I can probably take pictures of some of the best drawings I've done and put them on DeviantArt(BlitzLucarioFTW).

I'll work on cover art tonight, if that's alright with Spinjago.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Ronin wrote his response letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

It's too bad about what happened to Zane. I'll look up some of the drawings because this needs a cover.

What was your first ninjago episode and how did you find out/ start watching it?

From Ronin


	297. Chapter 297

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ninja,

It's not fan made. Can we drop this subject and you can tell me when season 6 comes out?

21stCenturyDragonRider

The ninja wrote a response letter

Dear 21stCenturyDragonRider

Ok

From the ninja


	298. Chapter 298

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Yes, It Is pinky swear. But It can be said both ways.

I pinky swear u or I pinky promise u.

Kai and jay like pokemon, huh? That's something. I wish I had Zeno as a mamodo. that be awesome. Despite him being mean all the time. It be cool to have a mamodo. And with me

being Dufort, except for having "psychic ability's", other then that, Zeno's perfect for me. I'm even getting his spell book

off ether ebay or .

Dear Skylor,

wait... Kai...?

"smiles" Lloyd show'd him, didn't he?

Lloyd and Skylor wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

I didn't know there was 2 ways to do it. Yep Kai and Jay love it. I'm not sure which one I would want they are all cool. You can get copies of the spell books?

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Yes Kai. Showed him what?

From Skylor


	299. Chapter 299

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Lloyd, I'm really wishing I didn't f****** change my mind so much. It's really getting annoying. It really Is.

Anyway, here's what I'm doing now. "f***!".

You

purple jacket, and hat

purple and white pajamas "like yours & ninjas"

purple shirts "long & short"

Dufort

brown shirts "matches eyes"

black shirts "just cause they match with purple"

pajamas "short sleeve shorts & pants"

Dufort and you

green hair tie

pants and jeans

gray shoes

Dear Lloyd,

I mite do purple, mite do pink.

first I have to see If my purple hat

stays on my head.

Cause my purple or white hats don't stay

on my head vary well.

But as soon as I see If the purple hat stays on my head,

"trying hair tie with It to see If It will stay better"

I'll let u know. Okay?

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Sabrina

Depending on the situation sometimes I'm the Green ninja and sometimes I'm the Gold ninja. Why don't your purple or white hats stay on? Ok

From Lloyd


	300. Chapter 300

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear everyone,

Season 6 IS out. Many people have already seen it. The last episode airs tomorrow. Look on Youtube. Search "Ninjago episode (whichever you want to see)" to find them. Trust me, they are not fan-made.

300!


	301. Chapter 301

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

Do you like chocolate?

Morro wrote his letter

Dear Krystal

Yes I love chocolate. Can't eat it as a ghost though

From Morro


	302. Chapter 302

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai

Why are you soo stupid

Dear Cole

Can I be your girlfriend

Love Little puppies

Dear Zane

Hi

Love Horses

Dear Lloyd

What's it like being the green ninja

Love girl

Dear Kai

Let's be best friends

Dear Cole

Why don't you like dancing but I've seen you dance before

Dear Zane

Keep cooking

Love Crystal

The ninja wrote their letters

Dear Person of many names (since it's obvious it's all one person)

Lady you've obviously never watched Ninjago and all of the plans I come up with.

From Kai

Dear Person of many names

Hehehe….No sorry

From Cole

Dear Person of many names

Hello. How are you

From Zane

Dear Person of many names

It's great lots of responsibility though.

From Lloyd

Dear Person of many names

I already have the guys. I like dancing but not so much as to make a career out of it. I will

From Kai, Cole, and Zane


	303. Chapter 303

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Skylor,

Do you have a crush on Kai?

From strange and proud of it

Dear Kai,

Do you have a crush on on Skylor?

From strange and proud of it

Dear ninja, Wu, Misako and Garmadon,

Have you seen or read Harry Potter, If so what house would you be in, I'm a Ravenclaw, also can you try and check out my fan fiction New Ninjago and give me some help on it, I am new so please don't judge me

From strange and proud of it

Skylor and the Ninja wrote their letters

Dear strange and proud of it

Yes I do we still see each other too

From Skylor

Dear strange and proud of it

Umm…Yeah

From Kai

Dear strange and proud of it

Jay does and he says he's from some Godric Gryffindor or something like that. Sure we'll check it out

From The ninja


	304. Chapter 304

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd!

Hi! You are AMAZING! I've got a few questions for you

-what was the saddest moment in your life

-if you could have one wish granted what would it be

-who is the ninja you are closet to

Love. TEAL

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Teal56

Thanks. I have to say the saddest moment of my life was when I had to banish my father to the cursed realm. That was when I wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a sensei. My one wish would be to have my dad back. I don't like to pick favorites but I'd have to say Kai because he took me in when I really needed it.

From Lloyd


	305. Chapter 305

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

Hi my name is Teal and I think you are super fantastic! I am in middle school and I am actually a grade ahead of my age! I am pretty shy but am very open with my friends. I love writing, drawing and am a Lyrical style dancer! Would you like to hang out?

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Teal

Thanks. You a grade ahead? That's amazing. What kind of writing do you usually do? Sure we can hang out.

From Lloyd


	306. Chapter 306

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

My best friends say I am your twin! They say my personality matches yours perfectly! What do you think about that!

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Victoria

Wow that's cool. How do they say it matches perfectly?

From Lloyd


	307. Chapter 307

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty the other ninja were waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Last time taking about my clothes.

And yes u were right Lloyd. It's St Patrick's day.

The other Is Christmas.

Dufort.

mint green jacket

gray shirts "matches collar of jacket & my shoes"

pj's "short sleeve shirts & pants"

You.

green hair tie

purple and white pj's "like yours & the ninjas"

Dufort and you

pants

Dear Lloyd,

If I was a mamodo.

mamodo

Name: Sabrina Bell

Eye color: purple

Hair color: silver

Age: 6

Grade: female

Element: lightning

Book color: silver

Appearance: shoulder langth hair, wheres a white shirt

under mint green jacket, wheres gray pants and shoes

Family: Mr. Bell [father]

Miss. Bell [mother]

Zatch Bell [younger brother]

Bookkeeper: Dufort

If I had a mamodo.

Mamodo

Name: Zeno Bell

Eye color: purple

Hair color: silver

Age: 6

Grade: male

Element: lightning

Book color: silver

Appearance: short hair, wheres a white tan top

under a white cloak, and wheres white shoes

Family: Mr. Bell [father]

Mrss. Bell [mother]

Zatch Bell [younger brother]

Bookkeeper: Sabrina Brozak

Dear Lloyd,

Let me try this again cause I messed up on It.

If I was a mamodo.

Mamodo

Name: Sabrina Bell

Age: 6 yrs old

Eye color: purple

Hair color: silver

Grade: female

Element: lightning

Book color: silver

Appearance: shoulder langth hair, wheres a gray t-shirt

under a mint green jacket, wheres black pants and gray shoes

Family: Mr. and Miss. Bell [parents]

Zatch Bell [younger brother]

Bookkeeper: Dufort

If I had a mamodo.

Mamodo

Name: Zeno Bell

Age: 6 yrs old

Eye color: purple

Hair color: silver

Grade: male

Element: lightning

Book color: silver

Appearance: short hair, wheres a white t-shirt

under a white cloak, and wheres white shoes

Famliy: Mr. and Miss. Bell [parents]

Zatch Bell [younger brother]

Bookkeeper: Sabrina Brozak

Lloyd wrote his response

Dear Sabrina

Wouldn't it be sweet if you could have them all? I'm on episode 55 right now.

From Lloyd


	308. Chapter 308

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear ninja,

Who will protect Ninjago when you are all too old and Kai has lost his hair and gotten wrinkles?

Also Kai why do you always be so vain? When Lloyd was kid did you all feel the need to protect him like he was your younger blood brother

The ninja wrote a letter

Dear strange and proud of it

We plan to train our kids to take over when were too old. Kai says he's not useless. When Lloyd was a kid they weren't as close as they are now because Lloyd was a total brat.

From the ninja


	309. Chapter 309

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

Zane's death was the thing that made many fans realize that this wasn't a kids show anymore. There aren't a lot of drawings up yet, but there will be soon!

My first episode was Rise of the Snakes. I found out about it through the LEGO Magazine and thought, "Hey, this looks pretty cool!" Watched it, and LOVED IT.

Random question: Are you good at playing guitar? I don't know why, but I think that you would be awesome at it.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Ronin wrote a response

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Yeah that definitely a show changing moment huh. So technically the first episode not counting the pilot episodes. I'm ok at a guitar not going to say I'm a pro though.

From Ronin


	310. Chapter 310

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Yes. There Is 2 ways of saying It. Cool huh?

Dear Skylor,

Didn't Lloyd show him a few Zatch Bell episodes?

Lloyd and Skylor wrote letters.

Dear Sabrina

Ok I didn't know that.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

He tried but Kai just wouldn't sit down through them all.

From Skylor


	311. Chapter 311

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Morro,

Oh. Are you sure? I saw other ghosts eating food in Curse World pt. 1.

One letter from who knows where later.

Dear Krystal

They are a lesser form of ghost. Did you notice they pretty much lost all resemblance to their living selves whilst I did not?

From Morro


	312. Chapter 312

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I guess for some people. But that's not how It works.

1 mamodo per human.

Dear Lloyd,

Ohh. Talking about mamodo makes me so wishing I was Dufort. He's so cool. His ability's. I Just Love Him!

Dear Lloyd,

I'm so so so so sorry for changing my mind all the

time on you. You do know you can tell me to stop If It's

getting annoying, right?

This Is what I'm doing now and try as I mite.

My favorite color will always be like my dad's, blue.

You.

turquoise hair tie

turquoise jacket

turquoise shirts

black shirts

purple and white pj's "like yours from the show"

Dufort.

white shirts

pj's "short sleeve shirts & pants"

Dufort and You.

gray and black pants

gray shoes

If I was a mamodo.

Mamodo

Full Name: Sabrina Bell

Nickname: Sal

Grade: female

Element: lightning

Appearance: 6 yrs old, beautiful, rosy cheeks,

purple eyes, silver Ponytailed hair with

a turquoise hair tie In It, wheres a black t-shirt

under a turquoise cloak and wheres turquoise shoes

Family: Mr and Miss. Bell "parents"

Zatch Bell "younger twin brother"

Bookkeeper: Dufort

If I had a mamodo.

Mamodo

Name: Zeno Bell

Grade: male

Element: lightning

Appearance: 6 yrs old, purple eyes, short silver hair,

wheres a white t-shirt under a white cloak and wheres

white shoes

Family: Mr. and Miss. Bell "parents"

Zatch Bell "younger twin brother"

Bookkeeper: Sabrina Brozak

Hay Lloyd? What do you think of the

turquoise ninja master of stars.

Lloyd wrote his response letter

Dear Sabrina

I know it just would be so cool to have all of them. It would be awesome to be psychic. Master of Stars that would be awesome. What would be your Golden Weapon if you had one?

From Lloyd


	313. Chapter 313

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Yeah it's cool to say your friend is a nindroid. But I like to say my sister is a nindroid.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Pegasi control the weather in Equestria. And doing hair seems girly and I'm a tomboy. But I know how to do it.

From, Black

Jay and Kai wrote letters

Dear Bunny

Yep Zane's my brother. Hey quick question do you think I should start a Farm, Chain coffee restaurant, or fancy Arcade because they all sound awesome.

From Jay

Dear Black

If you guys can control the weather does that mean there are no storms because they would be kind of useless? Controlling the weather would be awesome no more rainy days off.

I don't think it's girly I personally make sure my hair is as epic as I am every morning.

From Kai


	314. Chapter 314

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd.

This is a completely random question. Do your play a instrument? If you could whitch instrument do you play? I play the flute and piano! And yes, I am a grade ahead. It is cool but I'm always the youngest and some people seem to think I'm some sort of mini-genius. The worst part is when people decide it's okay to say mean things just because I'm younger but I just let it slide and focus on the facts that I get a special opportunity that others may not get. Sorry about ranting!

Love teal56 (teal)

Lloyd wrote his response letter

Dear Teal56

I can play the electric guitar somewhat. Yeah when people start being mean it's beest to be the better person and not go as low as them.

From Lloyd


	315. Chapter 315

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

How did you it feel rebuilding yourself as The Titanium Ninja? I cried when you "died". You're my favorite Ninja! You're so awesome and cool and hilarious!

Your loyal fan,

Glittercakes

Zane wrote his letter

Dear Glittercakes

It was scary actually. I knew I was Zane but at the same time I knew I was not him. Thank you very much.

From Zane


	316. Chapter 316

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Nya,

I know you like girl power, but the boys can help you once in a while. Remember that.

-21stCentutyDragonRider

Nya wrote a letter

Dear 21stCentutyDragonRider

I know they can I just couldn't stand being treated as just the girl ninja. I really had to learn a lot in the new season.

From Nya


	317. Chapter 317

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear, Zane

Yeah, we will be in the same class... and the sub we have put us next to each other and the swim team bleached their hair, its really weird

Love Woof

Dear Skylor

I rp(role play) as you on tumblr

From Woof

Zane and Skylor wrote a letter.

Dear Woof

That's cool you guys will be together in school. The swim team bleached their hair (activates funny switch) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (turns it off) .

From Zane

Dear Woof

Between you and me I role play as Kai on chirper sometimes.

From Skylor


	318. Chapter 318

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Sorry about this Lloyd. But my color's purple

"hangs head & sighs" Again.

I've doing this now.

You.

purple hair tie, summer jacket, & winter jacket

purple pj's & white pj's "kinda like yours In the show"

Dufort.

gray shirts, black shirts, and blue shirts

pj's "short sleeve shirts & pants"

Dufort and you.

pants

gray shoes

The reason I'm doing purple Is cause.

1\. purple Is the color of darkness

2\. Dufort's jacket matches Zeno's cloak and shoes

and since I want to look a little more like Dufort,

I thought I'd have my jacket match Zeno's eyes.

Anyway.

If I was a mamodo.

Mamodo

Name: Sabrina Bell

Nickname: Sal

Grade: female

Element: lightning

Appearance: 6-yrs-old, beautiful, purple eyes, silver ponytailed hair with purple hair tie In It, wheres a gray shirt under a purple jacket, and wheres

gray shoes

Family: Mr. and Miss. Bell "parents"

Zatch Bell "younger twin brother"

Instructor: Xavier

Bookkeeper: Dufort

If I had a mamodo.

Mamodo

Name: Zeno Bell

Grade: male

Element: lightning

Appearance: 6-yrs-old, purple eyes, short silver hair,

wheres a white t-shirt under a white cloak

and wheres white shoes

Family: Mr. and Miss. Bell "parents"

Zatch Bell "younger twin brother"

Instructor: Xavier

Bookkeeper: Sabrina Brozak

My ? still stands. what do you think of

"the purple ninja master of stars?"

Ask what the others "your mom, the ninja, sensei Wu" think of It to. Please? Thanks bestie.

Lloyd made his letter

Dear Sabrina

Everyone said that it's cool. What would your elemental dragon look like?

From Lloyd


	319. Chapter 319

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Hi! I'm new here, I don't have an account anymore but you can call me Dragongirl15. And I have a unhealthy obsession with dragons. X) BTW I've only seen up to s4 so please, no spoilers.

So I have some letters for you!

Dear Skylor,

I adore your power, when I first heard of you I thought "pft, so she can shoot shards of Amber out of her hands, so what?" what I didn't realize is that it meant you could actually copy others powers, meaning it's like you have all the powers in Ninjago!

From your newest fan,

~Dragongirl15

Dear Jay,

Dude, the way you handled that Mary Sue a while back? Awesome, I didn't know you had it in you. You have officially gained 100 coolness points! And btw, your idea for a fangirl emporium? Genius. Absolutely genius.

P.S. I know you supply Kai-related merchandise, but do you have anything in the Lloyd category? Don't tell him...

P.S.S. I totally support NyJay!

From your loyal fan,

~Dragongirl15

Dear Lloyd,

You are the best! You're my favorite character, I really admire your bravery and kindness. I hope we can be best friends soon.

I play a game called "Lego Ninjago: Nindroids" it takes place in season 3, and you'll be happy to know that your character is the most expensive to buy. Both your characters costs are in the millions!

From a totally broke fan,

~Dragongirl15

Dear Cole,

You're pretty awesome, I dunno what that other fangirl's problem is. So I don't remember if someone already asked this or not, but what is your favorite cake flavor? Mine's German chocolate.

From a cake-loving fan

~Dragongirl15

Dear Zane,

Is it weird having your girlfriend in your head all the time? Can she see your thoughts? Oh, and tell her I said "hi"!

From a very curious fan

-Dragongirl15

Dear Kai,

Why are you so obsessed with your hair? *mumbles this part* Lloyd has WAY better hair...

From a fan with hair-raising questions,

-Dragongirl15

Dear Underlord,

Quit being mean to my fellow fangirl! You are nothing! Lloyd destroyed you and then Zane destroyed you again for good measure, and if your not careful I will unleash my sister on you.

*narrows eyes* you do NOT want that to happen.

From a defensive fan

-Dragongirl15

(The following letter was written in Dragonish)

Dear Ultra Dragon,

How is it being Lloyd's dragon? Do your heads ever argue? Do you ever miss being separate? You are truly ultimate!

From a dragon-loving fan

~Dragongirl15

That's all for now, can wait for your responses!

Peace, Love, and Dragons!

-Dragongirl15

Many letters were written

Dear Dragongirl15

Thank you I don't know why my element would be amber but I'm still glad I have it

From Skylor

Dear Dragongirl15

I don't see why people make Mary Sues. Isn't it kind of boring if your character is perfect and had no flaws? Plus she was acting like she was Lloyd but better. Sorry I almost ranted there but yes I can get Lloyd stuff too if that's what you want. You and me behind Dareth's dojo at midnight ;).

From Jay

Dear Dragongirl15

Ever since Lloyd became the Green ninja He and Kai were the fan favorites. Thanks it's nice to be appreciated. I love chocolate cake.

From Cole

Dear Dragongirl15

No I like having PIXAL around all the time. Yes she can see my thoughts but I have nothing to hide. Plus mental checkers is awesome.

From Zane

Dear Dragongirl15

Because my hair is awesome. You obviously haven't watched enough ninjago if you like Lloyds hair better.

From Kai

Dear Dragongirl15

Why must I always stuff you fangirls back under the rocks you crawl out from. They didn't destroy me I can't be destroyed. For every evil act committed I grow stronger. As long as there is evil in the world I will return. Your sister is a retarded wannabe and can't measure up to the skulkin let alone me.

From the embodiment of evil, THE OVERLORD

Dear Dragongirl15

Don't you mean how WAS it being Lloyd's dragon. Ever since he found his elemental dragon he hasn't even acknowledged that I exist. For all the things I did for them this is how they treat me. Ditched for a lesser dragon. I have all 4 elements. Theirs only have. I can't believe he would forget me like this. Sorry for ranting by the way

From an angry and betrayed Ultra Dragon


	320. Chapter 320

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd and Kai,

What do you think of Greenflame?

Love Miss Kitty~

Lloyd and Kai wrote a letter

Dear MissKitty2004

Greenflame is disgusting were brothers not lovers. (Both throw up)

From Kai and Lloyd


	321. Chapter 321

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Nya

Why are you such a botch to Jay it started in rebooted when you were being an a**hole and acting like you didn't like Jay then you totally hoed it up and ran of with Cole you know you did because you were way more into Cole and flirted with him and junk I just wanted to let you know that your a super botch I bet Kai is quite disappointed in his botch sister you treat Jay like he's not worthy of you but it's quite contrary there little missy your not worthy of him I hope you stop being botch soon

Love Tareesa

Dear Jay

Your my favorite ninja I'm like super in love with you anyways sorry you had to see that but don't worry Jay the right woman will come one that will appreciate you and treat you like the great guy you are and maybe that botch Nya will realize how bad she screwed up by letting you go I know your future said you would be with Nya but I don't agree with that you deserve someone better than that how dare that botch hurt my favorite blue ninja like that I mean who does she think she is Queen Nya well no she's a botch anyways Jay talk to you later stay awesome

Love Tareesa

Nya and Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

I didn't want to be the girl dating the blue ninja. I know I was wrong and I'm sorry. When I saw my future with Jay I couldn't let destiny choose my soulmate so I made a hasty decision and tried to be with Cole. I learned a lot in the new season and I wanted to say yes I was a (Censored) but I'm trying to make it right.

From Nya

Dear Tareesa

I know what Nya did wasn't the right thing to do but we made up now. I still can't believe she ran off with Cole. But when I saw us together in the Tomb I knew that somehow it would work out. We're working past all of the stuff that happened recently and we are happy together. She did think she was Queen Nya though (don't tell her I said that). Talk to you later

From Jay


	322. Chapter 322

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm once again changing my mind. And this time

I'm sticking to It. I know I said that a couple times already

but this time. I mean It.

Tops

Pink shirts

purple sweater [hot pink on the Inside of the hood]

White Christmas sweater [In memory of my grandma]

Bottoms

Black pants

Black jeans with hello kitty belt

Bed where

My dad's house

2 peas hello kitty pajamas [getting a 1 peas too]

Peter Pan tank top with pink shorts

White nightgown with light pink pants

White nightgown with hot pink hello kitty pants

My mom's house

Pink tank top with Purple pants

Purple shirt with Purple pants

Blue shirt with Green pants

Foot where

Gray shoes

If I was a mamodo.

Name: Sabrina Bell

Grade: female

Element: lightning

Book color: Silver

Appearance: 6-yrs-old, beautiful, Purple eyes,

Silver ponytailed hair with a Pink hair tie In It,

wheres a Pink t-shirt under a Purple sweater,

wheres Black pants, and wheres Gray shoes

Family: Mr. and Miss. Bell [parents]

Zatch bell [twin brother]

Instructor: Xavier

Bookkeeper: Dufort

I love hello kitty. I loved It since I was young.

My sister Amber did to. We even had a hello kitty hat and

glove set. I had a pink set and my sister had a red set.

I even bought some hello kitty body spray. I still love hello kitty and I'm a 20-yr-old.

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Cool I'm getting some blue jeans tomorrow. I know a friend who's a semi professional boxer who loves Hello Kitty

From Lloyd


	323. Chapter 323

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Do whatever seems fun to you. I mean if you do something you hate then it's not fun. And just because I created Silver Heart's body doesn't make her my creation and nothing else.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

You probably use more hair gel than a girl. And if we have no rainy days then the lakes and rivers would dry up. That's why we have a weather schedule. It makes sure we have balanced weather.

From Black

Jay and Kai wrote their letters

Dear Bunny

Yeah I'm still not sure which one though. I'm leaning more towards the emporium. So was it hard to build her?

From Jay

Dear Black

I go through a tube a day to make sure my hair is as stylish as ever. I though natural run-off would keep them full. So weather doesn't occur naturally? It still would be epically cool to control the weather. So how do you make clouds?

From your pal Kai


	324. Chapter 324

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Spinjago,

I feel bad for the Ultra Dragon. I was reading Dragongirl15's letters.

From Mage

P.S Where were you? Did something bad happen?

Dear DimensionTravelerMage

Yeah it seems like they just ditched it for their other dragons. You never see him anymore.

My computer broke so I couldn't update.

From Spinjago


	325. Chapter 325

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

[rises an eyebrow] Really Kai?

At least watch a couple episodes all the way though.

p.s. Skylor, Lloyd. If Kai dosen't watch the episodes all

the way though dispite me scolding him. May I say, Duck

Tape Him To His Seat!

Dear Lloyd.

If you have not seen Gravity Falls, you should.

It's a good show.

I'm doing like Dipper Pines. I'm so so so sorry I'm

changing my mined on you again, but this time I'm

sticking with It. I cross my heart.

Dipper.

Pokemon hat

Turquoise jacket [matches the symbol on my hat]

Plain shirts [long & short]

Pants and Jeans

Gray shoes

Me

Green Christmas sweater

Green winter coat

Black gloves

I wish I could do plain shirts all the time like Dipper, you,

and Dufort.

The Pokemon symbol on my hat, my jackets a lot darker

then the symbol but, hay Dipper's vest Is a lot darker then

his hat so.

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Sabrina

Hahaha yeah we should strap him to his chair. I've never seen it but it's super popular. Is his name actually Dipper or is that a nickname.

From Lloyd


	326. Chapter 326

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Bequeath, bequeath, bequeath!

21stCenturyDragonRider

Jay wrote his response letter.

Dear 21stCentury DragonRider

Hehehe yeah not one of my smarter moments. But seriously Bequeath anyone what does it mean.

From Jay


	327. Chapter 327

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

I did notice. I wonder if they were banished or were cursed like you? I assumed that they had just been in the Cursed Realm longer.

Morro made his letter

Dear Krystal

Yeah were different. They were cursed too. It still sucks to be a ghost.

From Morro


	328. Chapter 328

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Do you love Pixal?

Sincerely, Jarrettwest15

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Jarrettwast15

I love PIXAL she is the smartest, funniest, most beautiful person I've ever met

From Zane


	329. Chapter 329

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Nya

News flash hon if you ended up with Cole instead then it was obviously meant to be that was your destiny to be a ho and go with Jay so either way it would be destiny dumb a**

Love Tareesa

Dear Jay

I guess it's good you and Nya are working it out your a great guy Jay to still care about and want to be with that botch (I'm sorry I just really hate her) but if you love her Jay then I'll stop trash talking her I promise anyways talk to you later

Love Tareesa

Nya and Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

Well if I ended up with Cole I would've not followed the beaten path. That's what I thought at least I know it was wrong now.

From Nya

Dear Tareesa

I also thought at one point that it wasn't worth it but then I remembered that the world works in mysterious ways. Maybe the whole Cole thing was just a stumbling block to make our relationship stronger. I do love Nya.

From Jay


	330. Chapter 330

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

We finally got a teacher now! I was moved to the table behind the one where I was originally sitting because I was talking too much. But I don't really mind.

Love, Woof

Dear Skylor

Omg that's awesome... I make things up as I go sometimes cause we don't really know much about you

From, Woof

Zane and Skylor wrote their letters

Dear Woof

How is your new teacher? They only moved you one seat away?

From Zane

Dear Woof

I thought they said I was going to be in the new season but I guess not. Roleplaying is fun isn't it

From Skylor


	331. Chapter 331

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Finally! I have been on the edge of my seat for those replies! Here are my replies...to...your replies? Heh, anyway.

Dear Jay

I know right? It's like "oh, look at me I'm so perfect and powerful, LOVE ME!" And I'm just like "go jump off a cliff, lady". Seriously!

P.S. Does Lloyd still have that golden outfit? If so I'd pay big-time for that. Also, I would like to order one of Zane surikens for my sister.

From a shady-dealing fangirl

Dear Cole,

Chocolate is the world's most perfect flavor. And your welcome, btw I saw season five. I still like you as a ghost, in fact I think you're even cooler! I mean, you can possess things, you can fly, you can go through walls! What's not to like? Okay the water thing's a little rough, but still.

From a still loyal-ghost-loving fangirl

Dear Kai,

How dare you! I've watched all the seasons! You dare imply I'm not a true fangirl? And seriously, your hair reminds me of Sonic the Hedgehog. Hmm, maybe I should start calling you that.

From a insulted TRUE FANGIRL

Dear UNDERlord

...you didn't just call my sister retarded. Say you didn't and I'll let you live you miserable excuse for slop.

From an enraged fangirl (but SO not your fangirl)

Dear Zane,

You can play checkers in your HEAD? Okay, I wanna be a nindroid now... So what's your favorite part about being a Nindroid?

From a wannabe robo-fangirl

Dear Lloyd,

Why didn't you reply to my letter? I'm sorry, was I being too...uh...fangirl-y? Yeah, that's so not a word...

From a apologetic fangirl

Dear Nya,

Do you ever miss being Samurai X? What went through your head when you found out you were the ninja of water?

From a fangirl who just saw season five

Dear Morro,

Where are you? I mean, the cursed realm is destroyed and you touched water. How can you be alive?!

P.S. You are my favorite villain, but possessing Lloyd? Not cool!

From a bewildered fangirl

The following letter was written in Dragonese (Dragonish, however you spell it)

Dear Ultra-Dragon

Oh my scales, you poor thing. You're right, Lloyd shouldn't have just forgotten you like that! Personally I still think you're ultra. So never forget that! Btw, what's your favorite food?

From a fangirl who loves dragons and doesn't think they should be forgotten

Thanks so much!

Peace, love, and dragons!

-Dragongirl15

Many letters were written

Dear Dragongirl15

I know she was totally a mary sue. Mary Sue's are lame it's a good thing she left.

P.S. (Puts on shades) If you have a dark case to cover the glowing I got a golden suit that's yours. Plus I can get some throwing stars if you want.

From Jay

Dear Dragongirl15

I love chocolate it's so amazing. Yeah there are perks of being a ghost. I guess I don't smell anymore so no showers right .

From Cole

Dear Dragongirl15

Well Sonic is super fast so that's not really an insult. If you watched ninjago you'd know why my hair is the best ever. Lloyd's hair isn't even that Great.

From Kai

Dear Littlegirl

Yes I did your sister is not even comparable to the dirt on the bottom of one of my stone warriors feet. So yes I did little girl just go play outside or something.

From The Overlord

Dear Dragongirl15

Yes head checkers is quite fun. The best part about being a nindroid is everything. If I had to choose on though it would be the internet in your head.

From Zane

Dear Dragongirl15

I'm sorry I never got your last letter. Wow my characters cost is in the millions? Thank you and yes we can be friends. I play shadows of Ronin its fun

From Lloyd

Dear Dragongirl15

I do miss it sometimes. Well for the other question…. "I don't want to be part of a boys club". Yeah I was quite a jerk back then.

From Nya

Dear Dragongirl15

I don't know where I am it's just nothingness really and it sucks.

P.S. I thought it was cool at the time

From Morro

Dear Dragongirl15

Yeah it sucks but I guess they don't need me anymore . Thanks it's nice to know someone appreciates you. Liver and toads Yummy.

From the Ultra Dragon


	332. Chapter 332

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

Yeah. Just wish it hadn't been spoiled.. THANKS INTERNET.

Rise of the Snakes - It makes you realize the entire series could have been avoided if the ninja had just sent Lloyd back to his boarding school.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja(DO NOT LET KAI SEE THIS),

Can someone please force Kai into a bunny costume for Easter?

From Destiny Willowleaf

(P.S. As I'm typing this, I'm wearing a Ninjago t-shirt. You guys rule!)

*gets English to dragon translator*

Dear Ultra Dragon,

I wish you could reappear later in the show. Maybe that could be the plot of a season, where the villains know you exist and want to make you known again, but the ninja don't want you used for evil. The season nickname could be Dragonmasters, and you could get a title card slot!

I want to write that now...

From Destiny Willowleaf.

P.S. GO DRAGONS!

Many letters were wrote

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Yeah the internet does spoil it. You know I've been wondering if Misako sent Lloyd to a school for bad boys did she intend for Lloyd to help Garmadon make the world in his own image. I mean I'm not pointing fingers but there is way better places to leave your child if you want to save him and his father.

From Ronin (who probably looks like conspiracy theorist)

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

*everyone gets devious smiles* That is a great idea *Look at Kai.

Kai: What?

P.s We will send a picture

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

It would be great to have my own season. I think now that they have elemental dragons on them were washed up even though were the Green Dragon of dragons. That would be an epic title for the season. Thanks for the appreciation.

From The Ultra Dragon


	333. Chapter 333

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd.

I'm changing my mind... [sighs] Again.

Me: I F****** HATE WHEN I DO THIS!

GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WAY CAN'T I MAKE

UP MY MIND! WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

[sighs] Anyway, now I cross my heart I'm done.

Dipper.

black hat

pants and jeans

gray shoes

Mabel.

purple sweater

plain long sleeve shirts

Little Moon.

black figerless gloves

green Christmas sweater

green winter coat

What do you think of my nickname being little moon?

Cause my nickname Is gonna be my screen name.

This Is just for fun. I wish It could be.

Name: Sabrina B.

Age: 12-yrs-old

Appearance: beautiful, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair

with a light orange hair tie In It, wheres a yellow long

sleeve shirt under a purple sweater, wheres black gloves,

wheres black pants, and wheres gray shoes

Family: Tina and Brain B. [parents]

Travis B. [brother]

Stan and Ford B. [grant uncles]

this It just for fun and I wish It could really be.

Name: Sabrina B.

Age: 12-years-old

Appearance: beautiful, dark brown eyes, brown ponytailed

hair with a orange hair tie In It, wheres a black hat,

wheres a yellow long sleeve shirt under a purple sweater,

wheres black fingerless gloves, wheres blue pants,

and wheres gray shoes

Family: Mr and Miss B. [parents]

Travis B. [older brother]

Stan and Ford B. [great-uncles]

Lloyd wrote a response letter

Dear Sabrina (Little Moon)

Instead of changing what your wearing why don't you just keep all your outfits that way you can change them out when you want? Little Moon is cool. Does it represent something?

From Lloyd


	334. Chapter 334

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd and Kai,

You act like Greenflame is disturbing and nasty, but secretly you love it! Admit it! You two love each other more then brothers! Do have any idea how many Greenflame fantics are out there? Sigh, boys just don't get anything these days.

From misskitty2004

Kai and Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Misskitty2004

What's there to love about Green flame. Were just brothers and we don't know why people think otherwise. Sigh, Greenflame shippers just don't get what it feels like to love someone like a brother. ;)

From Kai and Lloyd


	335. Chapter 335

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

It wasn't too hard. I just had to find the metal and wires. I found blueprints for a nindroid and was inspired.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Well Mr. Hai gel, where do you think we get the water from? Some machine makes the clouds. That's what Rainbow told me.

From Black

Jay and Kai wrote a letter

Dear Bunny

So what cool features does she have? You know kind of like how Zane has exploding shuriken and the internet in his head? I tried building robots so far I've only made training bots.

From Jay

Dear Black

A machine that makes clouds. So what would happen if say all the weather people went on strike. And what else doesn't occur naturally.

From Kai


	336. Chapter 336

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

According to the dictionary I have on my desk, bequeath means: 1. to leave (property) to another by one's will 2. to hand down; pass on

And it was an awesome moment.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ronin,

Yeah. You could've ask Wu to watch him, and then Lloyd might've grown up thinking his uncle was his real dad, and more issues would've been avoided!

Sure, it would've been awkward, but then the serpentine wouldn't have been a problem, so the Great Devourer wouldn't have been a problem, so Garmadon wouldn't have gotten the golden weapons, so Lloyd would still have his childhood, so Garmadon wouldn't have tried to find the Island of Darkness, so the Overlord would still be stuck there, so the show really wouldn't have happened. There's always a downside.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja (except Kai)

Thanks! You have made Easter great.

From Destiny Willowleaf

*gets English to dragon translator)

Dear Ultra Dragon,

Even though Season 7/ the one after Skybound(everyone has different preferences) has already been planned, the one after that could be a dragon season! And you weren't COMPLETELY forgotten - In Shadow of Ronin, you were the transport from area to area, but even then, that's only a cameo in a non-canon videogame.

DRAGONMASTERS! RAWR!

From Destiny Willowleaf

Everyone wrote their letters

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Sweet thanks the others would never tell me.

From Jay

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Yeah that's what I'm saying a lot of problems could've been avoided had Misako made better choices. But yeah then I guess the show wouldn't happen. Have you noticed that Nadakhan is over powered?

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

It was hard getting him into the costume but it was worth it.

From The ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Yeah I hope I can get a little more screen time and a whole season would rock. Thanks for the consideration.

From the ultra dragon


	337. Chapter 337

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Cole,

I've always wondered, why are you so awesome? And are you still with Nya?

From Crykey (your fan)

Cole wrote his letter

Dear Crykey

I guess being the ninja of earth has its natural awesomeness. Thanks. I was never really with Nya it was more like a Love triangle.

From Cole


	338. Chapter 338

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

No, I was moved to the table behind the one I was originally sitting. But I'm closer to the table behind the table that I am sitting at... I know its confusing XD

And shes awesome! She lets us recommend songs to her, and I recommended 7 Years by Lukas Graham to her and she loved it.

Love, Woof

Dear Skylor

You were in the new season! You were only in one episode... but you were awesome anyways! Yeah, role playing is really fun!

Zane and Skylor wrote letters

Dear Woof

It's like classroom musical is it not. That is a great song.

From Zane

Dear Woof

I thought they said I was going to be important in this season but I guess they scrapped that. Yes roleplaying is amazing. Where do you role play again?

From Skylor


	339. Chapter 339

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

be·queath

bəˈkwēT͟H,bəˈkwiTH/

verb

leave (a personal estate or one's body) to a person or other beneficiary by a will.

"an identical sum was bequeathed by Margaret"

synonyms:leave to, leave in one's will to, hand on/down to, will to, make over to, pass on to, entrust to, grant to, transfer to;

pass (something) on or leave (something) to someone else.

"he is ditching the unpopular policies bequeathed to him"

synonyms:leave to, leave in one's will to, hand on/down to, will to, make over to, pass on to, entrust to, grant to, transfer to;

Dear Lloyd and Kai,

YES THANK YOU GREENFLAME SUCKS

To Dragongirl15,

Ghosts can't actually fly. Morro can only fly because of his wind powers.

Dear Misskitty2004,

Writing a fanfiction does not make it reality. Do you really believe that? Go ahead, write a fanfic where you get a million dollars and see if it works. Also, "boys just don't get anything these days" is a sweeping generalization and a fallacy.

Work on your logic before trying to change people's minds.

Jay, Kai, and Lloyd wrote their letters

Dear Krystal

Thanks I've been wondering that for years now

From Jay

Dear Krystal

I don't know where down the line people mistake caring for someone deeply for romantic feelings. I mean why can't we care for each other like brothers without people thinking were an item. And beside Kai has Skylor.

From Kai and Lloyd


	340. Chapter 340

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he saw the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

BTW, would you mind swapping Kai's shampoo for maple syrup or something? He's getting on my nerves.

(Dons shades as well) Awesome. I have a case made of dark ore, would that work? (Made-up substance from a really scary place...aka my head)

From a fangirl with WAY too much time to think

Dear Hedgehog,

No, I meant just "hedgehog", as in the slow spiky animal people avoid. And to be frank, Cole has better hair than you too. Not as good as Lloyd's, granted, but still better than yours.

From a (hopefully?) witty fangirl

Dear Nya,

I didnt think you were a jerk, I'm not sure where other people get that.

From a confused fangirl

Dear Lloyd,

Oh, good. I thought I scared you or something, my sister says I have a way of doing that. I have shadows of Ronin too! Completed the whole thing yesterday. I have a question, what exactly IS your element? In one app it's Life, the tv show says its Power, and in Shadows of Ronin its Creation. Which is it? Or...are they all basically the same thing?

From a relieved fangirl

Dear Sad-excuse-for-Slop

...that's it. You're dead.

From a fangirl who's about to tell her overly violent and dark sister

Dear Zane

Wow. That's awesome! Zane, do you know you probably have over five-hundred fangirls? And they all kinda hate Pixal...id be careful.

From a fangirl who might be killed by her own kind

Dear Morro,

Weird...I wonder if you were somehow teleported into another dimension? In that case maybe I could get you out using the realm crystal! You know, since you're good now and all.

P.S. Alright, I'll admit, you did kinda make Lloyd ten times hotter. D-don't tell him I wrote that!

Dear Cole,

I have another question: who's the parent that gave you your earth powers? Your father doesn't LOOK like a master of earth, but looks can be deceiving I guess.

From a curious fangirl

Dear Toxikita (you can reach her too, right?)

Do you ever use any weapons besides your toxins? And where are you now? I'm guessing the Toxic Bogs but that's just in my imagination.

From a fangirl who thinks the other elemental masters need attention.

Dear Spinjago,

Did you get your name from SoR (Shadows of Ronin)? Because the prologue takes place in a village called Spinjago.

The following letter was written in Dragonish

Dear Ultra,

Would you look at that? I've started a trend! Maybe now you'll be given the attention you deserve. Liver and toads, huh? If I was a dragon, I bet that's delicious. I'm trying to learn all I can about dragons. Do you ever wish you were separated again?

From a dragon guru of a fangirl

Please update soon!

Peace, love, and dragons!

Everyone wrote a letter

Dear Dragongirl15

I'm sure Kai gets on everyone's nerves so yes yes I can. I'm sure it would work. So behind chen's noodle house tonight then.

From Jay

Dear Dragongirl15

Nope to late you already said Sonic thanks for the compliment. Now if you're done I have to go wash this better than Cole and Lloyds hair. Just as soon as Jay finishes in the bathroom.

From Kai the devilishly hot ninja of fire

Dear Dragongirl15

I was kind of being a jerk but it's nice to know someone still likes you. Thanks

From Nya

Dear Dragongirl15

It's really fun but I haven't been able to reach 100% completion yet. My element is Creation considering that I can use any and all elements (Like the heavily over powered Skylor).

From Lloyd

Dear Dragongirl15

*Sigh* I still don't see why you fangirl insist but whatever I guess she'll make a good snack.

From the kind of hungry and unimpressed Overlord

Dear Dragongirl15

Thanks. But why would they hate Pixal isn't she just as nice as I am?

From Zane

Dear Dragongirl15

I'm guessing that since there was no Cursed realm for me to return to I ended up in some kind of Limbo.

Umm thanks I don't think Lloyd would like that so I won't tell him

From Morro

Dear Dragongirl15

It was my Mom that had elemental powers. My dad has no elemental powers except if you consider dancing one.

From Cole

Dear Dragongirl15

I use some poison infused sword sometimes. And yes I live in the Toxic Bogs. I know it seems Lego makes these characters and the ditches them the first chance they get.

From Tox

Dear Dragongirl15

Yes that is exactly where my name came from. I just thought the name sounded really cool.

From Spinjago

Dear Dragongirl15

You did start a trend. Do you think a bring back the Ultra Dragon petition would be too farfetched because it's kind of lonely now. Yep liver and toads rule. Flame can get kind of annoying at times (much like Kai) but it's pretty neat so not really.

From the Ultra Dragon


	341. Chapter 341

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he saw the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd and Kai,

I agree with you! What's to love, I mean, you 2 are cute

together but In a big brother, little brother way.

[smiles]

Lloyd and Kai wrote their letters

Dear Little Flower

I guess that's what happens when most of the main characters are of the same gender or have so few other characters. Because other than OC's who else are they going to ship us with. But yea I don't see why people can't understand that we love each other as brothers and nothing more.

From Kai and Lloyd


	342. Chapter 342

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he saw the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Nickname. nobody knows his real name... For all we know,

Dipper could be his real name.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm so so so sorry. But I'm changing my mind... [sighs]

Again. I can't get Mabel out off my head for some reason...

Maybe cause It's more real to do her cause she's a girl,

Idk... But this will be the last time I do this... I swear.

Mabel.

purple hair tie [everyday]

green sweater

purple t-shirts

Dipper.

pants and jeans

purple shoes

Stanford.

purple long sleeve shirts

I'm doing a green sweater cause It has pine tree's on it.

And Dipper's hat has a pine tree on It. And I'm changing my

nickname to pine tree. I wanna be a lot like Dipper, and Bill

Cipher calls him that all the time, plus there's a pine tree on

the Zodiac wheel.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm changing my mind... I'm terribly sorry.

But I'm done now... I cross my heart and hope to die.

Dipper.

white/black hat

black hair tie [everyday]

plain shirts [long & short]

pants and jeans

gray shoes

Mabel.

green sweater

I'm doing a gravity falls cartoon and 1920's mix.

Ya know, I kinda wish I was a 12-yrs-old again.

Idk why but, I really like the nickname pine tree for

some reason, so my nickname's pine tree.

I'm doing a green sweater cause

1\. the sweater's In your favorite color.

2\. the sweater's the color of 2 of my favorite halliday's.

3\. the sweater has pine trees on It.

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Sabrina

Isn't it called the Wheel of Bill? I was thinking about getting a sweatshirt that kind of looks like the front of my Golden Gi. So it is actually Dipper is it because of his birthmark.

From Lloyd


	343. Chapter 343

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

In her arm panel she has a switch that allows her have metal wings so she can fly with her animal friends. I think because of her unique power source she can talk to animals and got her cutie mark. She even has her own personality.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

I don't think workers are going to go on strike. They have there jobs based on there cutie marks. Rainbows. Apparently they taste spicy because Pinkie and Bunny tried them. Even though Bunny is the smartest in are group she does the stupidest things.

From Black.

Kai and Jay wrote their letters.

Dear Bunny

I guess we will never know the truth behind these power sources. Maybe they're magical or something.

After Zane died he somehow had all his memories and powers when he was recreated with the power source. So can you make a list of all your teammates and their elemental powers because I kind of want to know if you got anymore since that one letter.

From Jay

Dear Black

I guess it's nice everyone knows their role in society it would make things so much easier *cough* I wouldn't have been a horrible blacksmith before *cough*. Spicy I like spicy food. So no offense but does everyone have weird names like that?

P.s. Not yours though at least yours is normal

From Kai


	344. Chapter 344

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

He really is.

But on the topic of Nadakhan, what wishes would you have made? Just curious.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

It's always worth it to have characters in bunny outfits.

From Destiny Willowleaf

*English to Dragon*

Dear Ultra Dragon,

The best way to get you back in the show would probably be sending a Tweet to the writers... I just need a Twitter...

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Overlord,

So the Internet's kinda weird, and I'm really curious to see if the rumors are true...

Are you the father of The Preeminent, and if not, do you have any relation to her?

From Destiny Willowleaf

P.S. I respect your power as an evil being, so please don't kill me for asking such a weird question. Thanks!

Many letters later

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

I'd wish that I wasn't cursed anymore. What would you wish for?

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Just wait until you see the Halloween costume we have for Kai *evil smirk*.

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Maybe I should start a twitter campaign. I just don't think they will ever use me again though .

From The Ultra Dragon

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

No I am not related to the patheticery that is the Preeminent. The fact that one is so weak to water makes me laugh at the though. This internet really is a bizarre place.

P.S. I have no reason to kill you (yet anyway)

From The Overlord


	345. Chapter 345

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

No, we recommend songs to her then she reviews them, and most of the songs I've recommended to her she didn't like, besides from Castle by Halsey and Stitches by Shawn Mendes

Love, Woof

Dear Skylor,

I mean you did help Jay out... And I role play on tumblr the blog name is orange-ambers

From, Woof

Zane and Skylor wrote their letters

Dear Woof

Oh I see. That is quite the long title. So what is your favorite artist and song.

From Zane

Dear Woof

I suppose I did get 15 minutes of fame. Orange-ambers that is clever actually.

From Skylor


	346. Chapter 346

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Krystal,

What do you mean? Ghoul Tar, Soul Archer, Banshee, and the other ghosts could all fly. And-I haven't seen season six yet so I guess this part might be wrong-in the s6 intro Cole was flying. If you can explain that, I'm willing to listen.

From a fangirl who hopefully doesn't sound rude

Dear Jay,

Thanks. So are you working on anything new? What's your favorite invention so far?

From a fangirl who wishes she could invent

Dear Hedgehog,

But I-dang it, there is no agruing with you, is there? It's like talking to a brick wall.

P.S. They only way your hair could be hot is if it was on fire, flame-brain.

From a mildly frustrated fangirl

Dear Zane,

Yes, I believe Pixal is definitely as nice as you. However, your more...passionate fangirls believe she is, to quote something I don't know, "stealing their man". In this case, you.

From a fangirl who hopefully makes sense

Dear Lloyd,

Ah, that clears things up. Yeah, Slylor is a little overdone, and if you think about it she's a lot like a Mary Sue. I'm kinda on the fence as to how much I like her.

From a fangirl who's hoping Skylor doesn't read this

Dear Cole,

Lou Brookstone, elemental master of dancing. I can totally see him in the tournament of elements...

From a fangirl who hopefully didn't offend you

Dear Spinjago,

Yeah, that name is awesome. If you don't mind my asking, what's your favorite song?

From your friendly neighborhood fangirl

Dear Morro,

I creeped you out, didn't I? Sorry, I seriously need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Or I guess in this case stop writing before I do something stupid.

From a fangirl who needs a mouth-zipper

-The following letter was written in

Dragonese-

Dear Ultra,

Awesome. And I think that idea is great! Kai is a pain in the tail, isn't he? (Snickers) Jay's gonna put maple syrup in his shampoo today. XD

From a fangirl who's probably getting an angry letter from Kai later

Peace, love, and DRAGONS!

Everyone wrote a letter

Dear Dragongirl15

I am inventing my own nindroid right now actually I call him sparky. My favorite though was those wings I made *sigh* good times good times.

From Jay

Dear Dragongirl15

That is one sexy brick wall you're talking too.

P.S. that's not what pop culture says *sticks tongue out*

From Kai

Dear Dragongirl15

Oh….um ok I didn't know that some liked me like that thanks for clearing it up.

From Zane

Dear Dragongirl15

Yeah they overdid her but she's still a great friend and I wouldn't have her any other way. But yeah (Kai's love interest, The villains her father, OP elements,) she's a mary sue.

From Lloyd

Dear Dragongirl15

Pfft if he had an element that's what it would be. He's also a magician now for some reason. I actually see him And Chen being buddies if Chen was a little less rule the world crazy.

From Cole

Dear Dragongirl15

My favorite song is "Just be held" by casting crowns.

From Spinjago

Dear Dragongirl15

No it's not creepy it's just still weird that I actually get letters because you know I was a villain.

From Morro

Dear Dragongirl15

Yes Kai really is a pain. I am waiting right now to see Kai's reaction. I wonder what season 8 will be about though.

From The Ultra Dragon


	347. Chapter 347

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the bounty he found the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Everyone,

Hi guys! I think you're all really funny and cool (but like I said in my last letter, Zane's the coolest, no pun intended) You're so funny that the only person funnier than you is Chuggaconroy. Who's Chuggaconroy, you ask? Well, he has a gaming channel on YouTube and he has a never-ending reservoir of bad puns and YOU WILL DROWN IN IT! DROWN IN IT! Sorry, that's just one of the funny things he says (in his Kirby's Epic Yarn let's play to be specific,but I forgot the episode where he said that) Anyway, the funniest thing that happened to you guys was when Kai was opening the fridge, but Zane was sitting in it, eating a sandwich. That was so funny! And it was so funny that the universe would explode if it was any more funny. Cause what's funnier than that, NOTHING! I am rambling and I am sorry plus you probably have more important ninja-y (Ninjaish? Ninja-like? I don't know the word)things to do, so bye!

Your coolest fan,

Glittercakes

P.S. I left you guys some cupcakes, (I didn't know you're favorite flavor, so I just used vanilla) they're in the video-game room!

Everyone wrote a letter

Dear Glittercakes

Thanks. Man Jay loves that game. Maybe we'll check this Chuggaconroy out. Kai still wonders why he was sitting in the fridge. What is the word for that we think its Ninjaish but we're not sure.

From The ninja


	348. Chapter 348

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the bounty he found the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

dear zane are you secretly shuffle bot ya know the guy with the gold robot head that danced

In party rockin and all those songs p.s I know you are pp.s I saw the blond hair and pale skin ppp.s I love dead pool!

The voice actor for Lloyd actually is a girl

Zane and Lloyd wrote letters

Dear Guest

I have not heard of this shuffle bot perhaps Jay knows more. I am me not a dancing robot unless of course you count my funny switch. Dead Pool is very OP

From Zane

Dear Guest

The she can sound like a very manly man

From Lloyd


	349. Chapter 349

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the others waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Yes, It Is. Yea, his nickname dose come from his

birthmark. And ya should, sweaters are warm.

Hay, when ya get It, ya should where It all the time,

I'm wherein my pine tree sweater all the time,

In summer and winter. So, It'll go.

Mabel.

green hair tie [everyday]

green pine tree sweater

tank tops

Dipper.

pants and jeans [with pockets]

gray shoes

I'm doing more like Mable then Dipper. Cause I just

love her sweaters, and with the matching headband,

there just adorable.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm so so sorry but I'm changing my letter.

I read a gravity falls fanfiction called: snow storm.

And It's about Ford Pines being Dipper's father

and Stan Pines being Mabel's, so... I'm doing this now.

Dipper.

yellow hair tie with red Shriners sweater

green hair tie with red pine tree sweater

plain t-shirts

pants and jeans

gray shoes

I wish I was Ford's daughter. That be cool!

I'm doing this for fun, and I also wish It was my life.

Name: Sabrina Pines

Age: 13-yrs-old

Appearance: brown eyes, brown ponytailed hair with a

yellow hair tie In It, wheres a blue t-shirt under a

red sweater, wheres black pants, and wheres gray shoes

Family: Stanford Pines [father]

Stanley Pines [uncle]

Mabel Pines [cousin]

Adopted family: Mr and Miss B. [parents]

Amber and Alicia B. [big sisters]

Travis and Tony B. [big brothers]

Brook Lenn McDonald [little cousin]

Dear Spinjago,

Nobody will like come after anyone In my family

If I add them to Lloyd's letter, right?

Dear Lloyd,

Dipper.

black star hat

turquoise jacket with black collar

blue shirts [short & long]

pants and jeans

gray shoes

I wish I Ford's daughter.

Name: Sabrina Pines

Age: 14-yrs-old

Appearance: brown eyes, brown ponytailed hair with a

pink hair tie In It, wheres a blue pine tree hat, wheres a

blue t-shirt under a pink jacket, wheres tan jeans,

and wheres gray shoes

Family: Stanford Pine [father]

Stanley Pines [uncle]

Mable Pines [little cousin]

Adopted family: Mr and Miss B. [parents]

Amber and Alicia B. [big sisters]

Travis and Tony B. [big brothers]

Brook Lenn M.D. [little cousin]

I'm doing the blue ninja: master of stars.

I really like blue, so that's why I'm doing master of stars.

I seen a pick on deviantART, and It's a drawing

of a kid and It says: Sop Chi master of stars.

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

His birthmark is pretty cool. My sweater is coming in tomorrow I can hardly wait. Why would people come after your family don't worry the green ninja won't let that slide by.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

No one should only internet trolls and if they are anonymous I can delete their post. If they have and account then we can report them.

From Spinjago


	350. Chapter 350

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and took out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

Well, I used one wish to free ShinyShiny9 from Nadakhan's blade in her Everything Wrong With Ninjago - Season 6 Bonus round... But I'd use one of the remaining wishes to get a video game making program to start working on an original game that I originally came up with for a fanfic.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

Well now I'm curious. I think(off tpoic) I'm gonna be Chara for Halloween, or maybe The Puppet/Marionette from FNaF.

From Destiny Willowleaf.

(you know the drill)

Dear Ultra Dragon,

WE CAN TRY!

From Destiny Willowleaf.

Dear Overlord,

Thank you for clearing that up.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Everyone wrote a letter.

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Is that a fanfic? Do you want to be a programmer when you graduate?

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Isn't Chara that flower from Undertale? You should see all the costumes Jay has.

From the Ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

I suppose we can.

From The Ultra Dragon

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

No problem (yet anyways)

From the Overlord


	351. Chapter 351

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and took out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Long song titles? Fall Out Boy has long song titles, the only one I can remember is I Slept With A Member Of Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Song About Me, yeah its long and I'm 99.9% that its right

Love Woof

Dear Skylor

Haha, you deserve more. Thanks! My friend help me come up with it

From Woof

Zane and Skylor wrote a letter

Dear Woof

I believe that a song called "Champagne for my real friends, Real pain for my sham friends" is also from Fall Out boy.

From Zane

Dear Woof

I still think roleplay is awesome. Maybe I should get a tumblr account.

From Skylor


	352. Chapter 352

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and took out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Yeah it's probably the power sources. No one new or any new elements. We found out our secondary elements, we're probably not going to use them that much. But I keep hearing someone else's voice. She calls herself the author. She mentioned her name was Mage once. It's probably nothing.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

You're not born knowing your special talent. Could've taken you a while to find it. Bell's name is most normal. But in Ponyville your name could very well be your special talent. Like Silver Spoon has a silver spoon as a cutie mark.

From Black

Dear Jay,

The list.

Bunny: Angel (can heal) (hurts only enemies)

Bell: Demon (destroys things) (hurts everyone)

Black: Darkness (no light shines in her darkness except for Butterfly's) (can see in her darkness)

Butterfly: Light (blinds everyone but her) (can see through the flash of light)

Silver Heart: Power (all of the above) ( is the color silver)

Forest Green: Wind (same as Morro) (she is half ghost)

From Mage

Jay and Kai wrote a letter

Dear Bunny

I still wonder what powers Zane. Secondary Elements? What are they? And what is this Author telling you? ;)

P.S. do you guys kick the crude out of bad guys and if so what stories can you tell.

From Jay

Dear Black

I'm sure Jays would be him talking and someone else banging their head on a table. I actually would be curious to see what the others would look like. So her life literally revolves around spoons not to be mean or anything but that's sounds like the most boring lame lifestyle possible.

From Kai

Dear Bunny

Nice you guys have a really good set up plus you can heal . It would be nice to have a healer in our group *Cough* when I had to wear that eye patch *cough*. Haha Forest Green is like Morro Without the obsessive desire to be Silver Heart. I still think he was a little bonkers.

From Jay


	353. Chapter 353

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and took out a letter.

Dear Kai and Skylor,

If you had kids what would you call them (boy and girl?)

Kai and Skylor wrote a letter

Dear Strange and proud of it

Uhhhh (blushes) Skai and Kailor. Just kidding Kai says the girl would be Kaitlyn and I say the Boy would be Samuel.

From Kai and Skylor


	354. Chapter 354

Dear a fangirl who hopefully doesn't sound rude,

It's fine. But no, Soul Archer, Bansha, Wrayth, etc, they can't fly. During Curse World pt. 1 and 2, the ghosts were hovering above the rooftops. They can hover about a foot above the ground, but not fly. If they could fly, Soul Archer and Bansha wouldn't have had any problem with their ship sinking in Grave Danger. They also appeared to be flying when they went into the huge portal Morro created to get them back to Stiix, but that was just the suction from the portal. That ghosts can fly is a common misconception. And in the Season 6 theme song, Cole is using Airjitzu. He can't fly without it.

Love, Krystal


	355. Chapter 355

Dear Glittercakes,

*instant bestfriend* Chuggaaconyroy, AKA the Pun Master.

From Destiny Willowleaf


	356. Chapter 356

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and took out a letter.

Dear Lloyd and Spinjago,

Hehehe thanks.

Dear Spinjago,

I don't know why I asked, nerves I'll get In trouble

I guess... Even thought I shouldn't, I am an adult.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing like you and Morro, I'm wherein a green sweater. And Lloyd, I'll keep this one this time,

I swear to ya.

Dipper.

mint green hair tie

green pine tree sweater

pink hair tie

purple hooded sweater [pink on Inside of hood]

plain t-shirts and tank tops

pants and jeans

gray shoes

Can ya tell I love matching like Mabel does?

Lloyd, You should read the gravity falls fanfiction:

Snow Storm... It's really cute.

Lloyd,

I'm also doing batman beyond In there to.

Lloyd wrote a letter.

Dear Sabrina

Np. The hot weather is coming in I guess we need summer Clothes now huh. I'll take a look at it.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

It's ok to be concerned.

From Spinjago


	357. Chapter 357

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Lloyd,

I'm really really sorry... I hate that I change my mind on

you all the time and It's not just you, I'm sure I'm making

a lot of people mad at me with my mind changing. But

here's what I'm doing and I'm sticking with It and I really

mean It this time.

Name: Sabrina B.

Hair & Eye color: dark brown

Age: 20-yrs-old

Grade: female

Day: wheres a blue t-shirt under a light green hoodie,

wheres black pants, and wheres gray shoes

Night: "mom's house" wheres peach pajama pants

Night: "dad's house" wheres blue pajama pants

My day where above will also go for:

Son of batman

Zatch Bell

Young Justice S2

Batman Beyond

Gravity Falls

I love green, It's my favorite color, like you.

Sorry about that Lloyd,

I messed up, I want to be more like Damian, so let's try

this again.

Name: Sabrina B.

Hair & Eye color: dark brown

Age: 20-yrs-old

Day: ponytailed hair with a black hair tie In It,

wheres a black t-shirt under a light green hoodie, wheres

black pants, and wheres gray shoes

Night: "mom's house" peach pajama pants

Night: "dad's house" blue pajama pants

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

What all shows do you watch I'm kind of curious? I've had to wear my Gi a lot lately we've been busy

From Lloyd


	358. Chapter 358

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay,

Secondary elements are what we call the powers the scientists "gave" us. Forest Green was forced by Morro to possess Silver Heart. She really didn't want to. The Author tells me when someone goes missing randomly, not kidnapped, if they're okay or not. It's usually if they're okay. Yeah we fight bad guys. One time the nindroids kidnapped Silver Heart and Black got really angry. Her wings were on fire and and her fists were covered in shadows. She passed out after she rescued Silver and I had to heal her. She feels no pain when she gets like that.

From Bunny

P.S. Look up Triangles have four corners.

Dear Kai,

Maybe your cutie mark is the golden sword on fire and the same for the others except with their weapons and elements. And Nya's is a heart with one side on fire and the other is water. Silver Spoon is friends with a rich pony and have you ever heard the saying she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

From Black

Jay and Kai wrote letters

Dear Bunny

Morro is a complete Jerkbag isn't he. So you guys were experimented on did it hurt. What happened with the Nindroids how did you beat them? You're lucky you have a voice helping you all I hear is Kai whining.

P.S. Okie Dokie I will read it.

From Jay

Dear Black

I bet I would look that awesome wouldn't I. I'm thinking you should put a skull instead of a heart for Nya (don't tell her I said that). Jay would probably have someone talking and another rolling their eyes and covering their ears. Dang I wonder what kind of cravings her mom had when she was pregnant and how bad did it hurt to push a spoon out in addition to a child.

P.S. I heard you destroyed some nindroids. That's Awesome

From Kai


	359. Chapter 359

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Ronin,

Everything Wrong With Season 6 is a fanfic. As for being a programmer, I'm thinking more along the lines of a robotic engineer.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

Yep. It's a LONG story. But being a demon's fun!

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ultra Dragon,

Hey, if the fans can reboot the show, it means that we could probably change a season.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Everyone wrote response letters

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

I just finished reading it. I'm still wondering how Cole survived the boat sinking and why Skylor who was a Mary sue back in season 4 didn't use her powers even though it would be plausible to do so. Robots are cool. Be careful though you saw what happened to ninjago when they made a lot of them. Haha though I doubt that would actually happen where you come from.

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

We don't think you can really classify being a Demon as…. Fun but we suppose you never know. Being stuck as a flower probably sucks too. That boss fight though.

From the Ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

I vote season 3 that one was just horrible. They completely changed everyone's personality. But yeah we could reboot it.

From the Ultra Dragon


	360. Chapter 360

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

Then again, how often does canon between season REALLY exist in the show? Also robots are awesome. Hey, you never know - robots are getting more autonomous these days.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

No, I'm saying being a demon's fun when I'm dressed up as Chara. Otherwise I'm pretty normal.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ultra Dragon,

Yeah, it wasn't the best season. Had some great music though.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Ronin, the ninja, and ultra Dragon wrote letters

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

True it never really does. Don't you guys have some rules of robots or something like that?

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Dressing up is pretty awesome isn't it. We are so going to have a costume party now but we need costumes first.

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

The theme was weird but yeah everything else was good.

From the ultra Dragon


	361. Chapter 361

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Yeah it hurt. We all blacked out and Silver Heart was really upset because she thought we were dead. Black found out it was most effective if you stabbed them in their power sources.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Obviously you don't know the meaning of that saying.

Of course I destroyed nindroids, we have a FEMALE nindroid on our team.

From Black

Dear Nya,

Kai thought your cutie mark should be a skull instead of a heart.

From Black

Jay, Kai, And Nya wrote letters

Dear Bunny

It's good that everything worked out. Huh now that you mention it instead of unplugging them from their power source we could've just broken them huh? On a completely unrelated note we are having a costume party and I was wondering if you'd mind me dressing as you for it?

From Jay

Dear Black

Nya always said I was uncultured. I looked up a picture of her and why does she look like a secretary or something? Also when they are bullying tell the other kids that Kai said to string them up a flagpole by their manes and tails. I wonder why the Overlord used nindroids instead of his indestructible stone army. It wouldn't be that hard to steal the helmet from dareth.

From Kai

Dear Black

Oh he did now *evil smirk* well I'll just have to pay my brother a visit tonight

From Nya


	362. Chapter 362

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm really really sorry, this will be the last time I will ever talk about my clothes... I swear.

Ford's daughter.

I where a purple hooded sweater over a blue t-shirt or

a blue long sleeve shirt, I where pants or jeans, &

I where purple shoes

-your bestie,

Dear Lloyd,

I don't really watch t.v. that much anymore... But I do

watch Gravity Falls when It's on. Um, I watch Zatch Bell

& Batman Beyond on my computer once In a whale. I also

watch the Abridged series of Zatch Bell on my computer

once In a while, It's funny.

-your bestie,

Dear Ninja, Miss. Garmadon, & Wu,

I haven't talk to you guy's In a while.

How are you all?

Dear Morro,

How's It going with trying to be a good guy?

Is It hard going from a bad guy to a good guy,

or are you doing okay with It?

Dear Mr. Garmadon,

I wish you could see your family again. I really do,

I so want to see you reunite with your wife & son...

your such a great family... I just love you guys.

Dear ninja,

I'm doing Purple, I wanna sorta be like you guys,

Ya know, matching jacket and shirt... It's gonna be this

now.

Sabrina.

Purple hair tie

Purple glasses

Purple jacket

Purple shirts

pants and jeans

Purple shoes

Lloyd, Garmadon, Wu, Misako, and the other ninja wrote letters.

Dear Sabrina

Abridged series are funny I wonder if anyone will make a ninjago one.

Seriously that Bill guy is creepy I was watching Gravity falls the other day.

Which of our Gi do you think looks the best I personally like the Elemental robes but I don't know which one to wear to this signing we are doing?

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

We are good. It's just busy around here sometimes. We finally got steep wisdom up and running again.

Kai finally called Skylor and they are going out later this week.

How have you been? You totally should get some Gi.

From the ninja

Dear Sabrina

Since the destruction of the cursed realm I've been trapped her with Morro. I really wish to see them again and hopefully make up with Wu and Misako. Are you doing ok?

From Garmadon

Dear Sabrina

I guess as good as being trapped in some unknown place can be. Garmadon is saying that I'm doing well so I'll take that as a good sign. It can be hard though.

From Morro


	363. Chapter 363

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Ronin,

Yep! It's called Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics, which state:

1\. A robot may not injure a human being, or through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

2\. A robot must obey orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

3\. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

I learned THAT through 'Game Theory: Who is Mega Man's TRUE Villain?', published December 7th, 2013. It's a good episode, I must say.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

Costume parties are fun. But only is people know what you're dressed up as.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ultra Dragon,

Then again, considering all the crazy things the ninjas have faced(skeletons, snakes, stone people, the ultimate evil, robots, cultists, ghosts, pirates, fangirls, and a djinn), some things seem more reasonable than others. Add zombies to the list and you have a full cliche monster roster!

From Destiny Willowleaf

Ronin, the ninja and the ultra-dragon wrote their letters

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Yes I remember hearing those rules at a job fair. I personally think after all the problems he caused over and over again Mega Man should've done something about Wily. But yea it was a good episode wasn't it.

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Kai – Red power ranger

Zane – Terminator

Cole – Earth Dragon

Jay – Bunny

Wu – A sensei

Nya – A mermaid

Misako – A librarian

Lloyd – Dipper Pines

From the Ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

True. Everyone thinks that Clouse is going to be the villain in the next season. That might be due to the live action play going on in Legoland Malaysia right now. Though I have to admit a Zombie season would be awesome.

From the Ultra Dragon


	364. Chapter 364

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

Yeah you can dress up as me. I can also be a human too remember? Black always liked stabbing the nindroids in the power sources. She's very violent.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Well they aren't bullies anymore. He probably didn't use the stone warriors because he didn't have anyone to wear the helmet and because you could steal the helmet back.

From Black

Dear Nya,

Tell him a little cat told him about the skull thing.

Jay, Kai, and Nya wrote letters.

Dear Bunny

Sweet thanks. You can come if you want everyone's invited. Wait she actually enjoys stabbing them? That's pretty Hardcore.

P.S. Be sure to come to the party

From Jay

Dear Black

Life changing tragedy or Lesson in humility? True we could've just stolen it (plus nindroids are way cooler). So we're having a costume party if you want to come. It would be nice to have someone other than Jay to listen to.

From Kai

Dear Black

Ok I will tell him. Should I put him at the bottom of the ocean in his sleep or Have him swim in a never ending pool for an hour.

From Nya


	365. Chapter 365

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I have enclosed an in date voucher for all you can eat sweet buffet in Ninjago City, hope you enjoy.

SAPOI

Dear Cole,

I have enclosed a homemade chocolate cake made by yours truly, I hope you like it.

SAPOI

Ps: Be grateful, I hate you for when you tried to take Nya and Jay

Dear Kai,

Just a word of warning, you know the Simpsons? Well lets just say, Mr Burns, Snake, Slideshow Bob and Bart all owe me a few favors, so don't be snarky with me. Do you like Jaya (JayNya)? I do so don't try to stop them.

SAPOI

Dear Sensei Wu,

Just incase you ever need to turn Lloyd or one of the other ninja into kids again I have enclosed a recipe for an elixir which can turn them into kids for 2 hours at a time. I have also enclosed some of my award winning chocolate chip cookies

Lloyd, Cole, Kai, and Wu wrote letters.

Dear strange and proud of it

Ah sweet Cake'in Bake here I come. Thanks (runs out the door).

From Lloyd

Dear strange and proud of it

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!1 *Cough* yea thanks.

P.S. I blame universal Retconing for that.

Dear strange and proud of it

Pfft the Simpsons are just yellow people. I'll be as snarky as I want to be. Yes I'm happy for Nya. Maybe I should stop them just for you ;)

From Kai

Dear strange and proud of it

Thanks but why would I need to turn the ninja into kids? Except maybe for a prank or something.

Thanks for the cookies they are delicious.

From Sensei Wu


	366. Chapter 366

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

Yeah, that's one of them... I'm also obsessed with this band called Thousand Foot Krutch. Also, I'm completely obsessed with technoshipping, that is you and Jay... please dont judge lol

Love, woof

Dear Skylor

Yeah, you should get one! And if you do, tell me your url so I can follow you!

From, woof

Zane and Skylor wrote their letters

Dear Woof

They do make good music. I haven't heard any of their latest song though any notable ones? What do people call me and Pixal because I'm a that shipper hehe. No judging though.

From Zane

Dear Woof

Ok I will.

From Skylor


	367. Chapter 367

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd, Ninja, Garmadon.

I've been doing well.

Dear Lloyd,

Witch of your gi do I think look the best... yours, of course.

It's Green... ya know, I have 3 old outfits that still fit me.

I'm wherein the Green jacket ta one of them now.

I can where It In summer with a plain t-shirt or a tank top

and In winter with a long sleeve shirt.

Dear Morro,

Hang In there, you'll get It.

Dear Ninja,

What's steep wisdom?

Dear Lloyd,

I have 3 old outfits that still fit me, Yays!... a Blue one,

a Green one, and a Pink one... Sense I found out they still

fit me, I'm doing this now.

Me.

day wear: mint Green hair tie In my hair,

light Green short sleeve jacket over a Black or Yellow shirt,

Green pants, and Gray shoes

night wear: Black or yellow shirt with Pink pajama pants

swim wear: Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

I love matching, I'm doing a Green jacket and a hair tie,

the color of my favorite hero.

-your bestie

Dear Spinjago,

What was up with the late updating, and could you try

ta not do It again, please?

-your friend

Dear Lloyd,

Sorry Lloyd, I'm doing Blue now. I can't believe I'm

doing this ta you again... I'm really really sorry Lloyd. I

know faves change all the time, but not this much...

Do they?

Me.

Day: wheres a Blue short sleeve jacket over a Black shirt, wheres Blue pants, and wheres Gray shoes

Night: wheres a Pink tank top with Pink pajama pants

Swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

No matter how hard I try, My fave color will be like my

dad's, Blue... I loved It when I was little, I love It now.

Dear Jay,

Guess what? Mine and my dad's fave color Is Blue to.

Everyone wrote their response letters.

Dear Sabrina

That's good that you're doing well. Summer is coming so I guess we all have to break out the summer clothes. Which style is best though? Should I wear the Original, DX, ZX, Elemental, or techno robes? 

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Steep Wisdom is like tea steeping and wisdom because some cultures believe tea brings clairvoyance.

From the ninja

Dear Sabrina

I'm hanging in there as hard as it is sometimes.

From Morro

Dear Sabrina

Wow really. Ha in Lloyds face blue is the best color. Hahahahahahahahaha. Blue is a pretty color though.

From Jay

Dear Sabrina

I was enrolling in college and work was insane this past month. Updates shouldn't take that long now though.

From Spinjago


	368. Chapter 368

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Mini nindroid appeared in the same prison where python was kept. Speaking of which, were is pythor?

-Desteoyeroftheuniverses

Finally! I read all the letters. Okay. It's just some questions.

-Morro, Lloyd, what do you think of people (luckily few) shipping the two of you? Also, why would anyone work for a oversized eyeball?

-any of the elemental masters make some reference to avatar the last contender with their powers? This one is for the elemental masters

-what in existence is a tanbook- whatever it is.

\- I have a theory that the souls of the cursed realm are in a place where all that does not exist, exists. That makes no sense does it?

\- spoiler alert. In my plane of existence, u are all a cartoon

\- k, last one (demonic voice) FOR NOW (normal voice) did you know that some stuff I'd rather not mention is sorta referred to in t hi is show u all Starr in? (Hint gayness hint)

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

By the way, reality is multituded and the universe is doomed. Prepare to die( years later)! Bye! For now.

The ninja plus morro wrote letters.

Dear Desteoyeroftheuniverses

We still wonder why they rebuilt Mindroid after Zane destroyed him. Pythor is currently kissing up to the other serpentine.

From the Ninja

Dear Desteoyeroftheuniverses

Eww it was weird enough having Morro inside my head. Morro says it was an awkward phase. I think a Tanbook is a catholic book. If we can access the place via realm crystal it has to exist some where in the 16 realms. Wait you literally watch our lives. And What? On that last one.

From Lloyd

Dear Desteoyeroftheuniverses

No we are our own elements thank you very much . (Goes into their rooms and start to cry) I guess the creators forgot about us too.

From The elemental masters


	369. Chapter 369

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Kai,

If you even try I will get all my OCs to attack you (And two of them are yours and Skylor's kids so yeah, also two of them have all the powers and could beat you any day), also when was the last time you looked into the mirror cause in case you didn't notice YOUR YELLOW YOU IDIOT so don't be snarky

SAPOI

Dear Jay,

Please kick Kai and prank him for me, if you need any supplies just ask

SAPOI

Kai and Jay wrote response letters.

Dear Strange and proud of it

Pfft A cup of Canon tea and ill have your OC's screaming right back into fandom. Yeah but I make yellow look good unlike all these other ugly people I live with. So I'll be as snarky as I want ;)

From Kai ninja of awesome

Dear Strange and proud of it

Super glue will be on Kai's pillow before nightfall.

From Jay


	370. Chapter 370

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

Yay, I'm pretty sure I can get everyone to come. And maybe I can dress up as you! How cool would that be? I found out Kai invited Black. Black likes stabbing a lot of things. We just have to stop her from stabbing people that annoy her. She doesn't usually stab people.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Sure why not. I don't anything else planned so I'll come. I'll dress up as a cat. She stood up to her mom because she was pressuring her and after she lost her best friend she decided to change.

From Black

Dear Nya,

Throw him into a ocean and then make him swim in a never ending pool for an hour.

From Black

Jay, Kai, and Nya wrote letters

Dear Bunny

Sweet the more the merrier. That would be super cool plus it would annoy Kai which would make it even better. No stabbing would be preferred. Bring as much confetti as you can get. This party is about to get real.

From Jay

Dear Black

Cool. Out of curiosity where do you guys get your costumes? Our store ruined mine. So her mom was a piece of work.

From Kai

Dear Black

*Smirk* Ok then Both it is.

From Nya


	371. Chapter 371

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

Hmm, I like your techno robes Lloyd... I think you should

where those... Whats your favorite color Lloyd? Is It Green?

Me.

day: wheres a Yellow hair tie In my hair, a Purple jacket

over a Yellow shirt, Tan jeans, and Purple shoes

night: wheres a Yellow shirt with white pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

I mite get a yu-gi-oh! gx blazer on ebay. If I do.

Me.

day: wheres a Yellow hair tie In my hair, a Slifer Red blazer

over a Yellow shirt, Tan jeans, and wheres Gray shoes

night: wheres a Yellow shirt with White pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

Dear Ninja,

So In other words, It's a tea shop?

Dear Jay,

HAY! STOP LAUGHING AT MY BEST FRIEND!

[smirks] Mr. Blueberry.

Dear Lloyd,

So. If I'm 5 foot, and your 5'9, would that

mean your taller then me or... What dose that mean?

The ninja wrote their letters

Dear Yellow ninja

OK I'll wear them. My favorite color is totally green. I guess that would make me taller by 9 inches though I'm a bit short for a guy my age.

From Lloyd

Dear Yellow ninja

Yep it's a tea shop.

From the ninja

Dear Yellow ninja

Ok fine I will (for now at least)

From Jay


	372. Chapter 372

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane

Yours and Pixal's ship is Pixane, I didn't make the name though and as for songs by TFK: Running With Giants, Courtesy Call, and War Of Change

Love, Woof

Dear Lloyd

Do you miss your dad? He seemed pretty cool

From, Woof

Dear Skylor

Alright, cool!

From, Woof

Lloyd, Zane, and Skylor wrote a letter

Dear Woof

Pixane it has a nice ring to it. It's a good thing we have youtube to listen to these songs right.

From Zane

Dear Woof

I miss him a whole lot.

From Lloyd

Dear Woof

*Thumbs up*

From Skylor


	373. Chapter 373

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

The more you know!

But really, Mega Man, do something permanent about the issue.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

Seriously? Sensei Wu is going as a sensei. *slow clap*

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ultra Dragon,

Well, I think the play was supposed to occur between Possession and Skybound, but we'll find out soon enough.

Zombies! rawr

From Destiny Willowleaf

Ronin, the ninja, and ultra dragon wrote letters.

Dear Destiny willowleaf

I suppose if he did something about the issue Capcom couldn't milk the series for millions.

From Ronin

Dear Deastiny Willowleaf

Yeah we know. None of us have the heart to tell him that's lame like crazy.

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Hmm I didn't know that. I wonder why only Malaysia though. Zombie Dragons now that would be kind of cool.

From the Ultra Dragon


	374. Chapter 374

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Thanks 4 answering! (_)

Sorry if I offended u, anyone from the Ninjago reslms, dimensions, etc. It wasn't an intention. Also, yes, I can watch ur lives. Only parts of them. ( good thing because I do not stalk people, unlike my enemy. The illuminati).

Anyway, thanks again. My curiosity got the better of me. (-_-) Lot enjoy what's left of existence, and bye!

FOR NOW

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

Hi! I just have one question l, if you don't mind. It's for Zane.

\- k, so if the others are descendants of elemental masters, then how are you one? I just can't figure it out. Thank you! If you do not know, okay.

Thanks!

\- Destroyer of the universes

Zane wrote a letter

Dear –Destroyeroftheuniverses

No we weren't offended. What's an illuminati? As for your last question? I don't really know how my only guess is that maybe I was human at one point I died and Dr Julien remade me into a nindroid.

From Zane


	375. Chapter 375

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

How's it going good I hope can we hang out sometime that would be great and I'll try not to drool over you too much Lol

Your number one fan Tareesa

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

Yeah sure we can hang out my schedule is pretty much free since the whole nadakahn incident. Ha take that Kai I have fans too.

From Jay


	376. Chapter 376

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd

Would you like to go on a date? I am a pretty talented woman I have blonde hair just like you with sapphire blue eyes have a green skirt on with a green shirt and a frilly feathery glittery green headpiece I can use all elements and can teleport and I was born knowing my true potential and with my elemental dragon and knowing spinjitzu and airjitzu I can read minds and fly and shapeshift into any animal I want and I'm invincible so when do we leave

Love Lisa

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Lisa

I'm sorry I'm going to have to decline Jay says to stay as far away from Mary Sue's as possible.

Also I would try to sound less egotistical next time we already have one Kai

From Lloyd


	377. Chapter 377

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I getting a Slifer Red blazer on ebay, So It'll go,

Me.

day: wheres a Yellow, Blue, or Purple hair tie In my hair,

a Slifer Red blazer over a Yellow, Blue, or Purple shirt,

Tan jeans, and Gray shoes

night: wheres a Y, B, or P shirt with White pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

But until then, It'll go,

Me.

day: wheres a Yellow, Blue, or Purple hair tie In my hair,

a Purple jacket over a Yellow, Blue, or Purple shirt, Tan jeans,

and Gray shoes

night: wheres a Y, B, or P shirt with white pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

Dear Lloyd, Miss. and Mr. Garmadon

I'm being like you guys. and what I mean Is...

I'm making my favorite color Purple like yours Mr. Garmadon,

and I'm doing a light Green short sleeve jacket,

the same color as you Lloyd and you Miss. Garmadon.

Me.

day: wheres a Purple hair tie In my hair, a Green jacket over

a Purple shirt, Tan jeans, and Purple shoes

night: wheres a Purple shirt with Purple pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

[blushes] I love matching... And Lloyd,

I promise I'm done for good now.

Dear Lloyd,

[sighs] I'm changing It again [sighs] I really have ta stop

doing this.

Me.

day: wheres a Yellow hair tie In my hair, a Slifer Red blazer

over a Yellow shirt, Tan jeans, and Gray shoes

night: wheres a Yellow shirt with Red pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

I'm trying ta look like Syrus Truesdale, little brother ta

the Obelisk king and top duelest at Duel Academy,

Zane Truesdale... I wish I had Zane as my only brother,

I'm not saying I hate my brothers, I love them deeply.

I'm just saying It be cool ta have Zane as a brother.

Lloyd, Misako, and Garmadon wrote letters

Dear Sabrina

I can't wait until I get my Gi for the next season. I wonder what it will look like. Zane would be the coolest (pun intended) brother ever.

P.S. Mom said that it looks nice shes on a trip around ninjago right now

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Yes I love purple it's such a nice color. That would look nice.

From Garmadon


	378. Chapter 378

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Ronin,

True, true. Then again, they haven't exactly been releasing new Mega Man games from the original guy since... 2010, wow. He's been getting spin-offs for a while though.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

Okay, so I'm not the only one who noticed, good.

...Does he ever read what you're sending out?

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ultra Dragon,

The world may never know why its only in Malaysia. Now I was want Zombie Dragons...

From Destiny Willowleaf

The ninja, Ronin, and the Ultra dragon wrote their letters

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

I have to admit the Star Force spin offs were awesome. I guess maybe Capcom is running out of ideas.

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

No he doesn't bother to read them because we are such good students *wink*. So we can say that Sensei Wu is an old buffoon sometimes and he would never know.

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

I know it's weird you'd think that they would make more money with a worldwide release.

Has there been any news on the new season yet?

From the Ultra Dragon


	379. Chapter 379

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay,

I will bring my party cannon. Plus I might just accidentally talk people's ears off. So yeah. THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Bell makes our costumes. Yeah I avoid her. If I didn't, well it might not be pretty.

From Black

Jay, and Kai wrote letters

Dear Bunny

Make sure you bring extra ammo for that thing because we are going to throw the greatest party ever.

Oh don't worry I'll bring megaphones so we can talk to people in the most obnoxious way possible. This is going to be EPIC!

From Jay

Dear Black

Yeah I kind of need to get mine remade it was ruined. It is sad though that some people can't even go to their parents with their problems.

From Kai


	380. Chapter 380

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Jay

Thanks I have surgery next week for my brain tumor so can we make it this week that would be great Lol and you do have fans your better than Kai way better in my opinion

Love always

Tareesa

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

I'm sorry this reply was so late how did the surgery go? I'll bring a Cake when we hang out what is your favorite flavor? Hope your feeling much better

From Jay


	381. Chapter 381

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Spinjago

This seems cool so I'll give it a try

Dear Zane

I am your biggest fan in glad I get to talk to my favorite ninja I know a hundred people have probably asked this already but can we hang out sometimes unfortunately I have stage three ovarian cancer so I'm always getting chemo sorry if that was Tmi so my week is usually busy except for the weekends so are you free those days

Your friend

Bella

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Bella

I'm always willing to hang out with fans. Weekends are perfect. I know chemo therapy can be hard on people. It's always uplifting to hear people being happy during these times. So yeah any weekend will do for me

From Zane


	382. Chapter 382

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Zane,

Cool! Reincarnation stuff! ( nyeh heh heh heh heh!) The illuminati are stalkers who claim they are protecting mankind. It's an organization.

Still, thanks for answering!

Is the grumpy sorcerer dead yet?

Bye! FOR NOW.

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Destroyeroftheuniverses

Yeah that would be my guess. Was it the Freemasons that are preparing to rebuild the world after some kind of apocalypse? The illuminati are just plain creepy.

No with the entire 6th season being retconned out he's still around somewhere.

From Zane


	383. Chapter 383

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

dear Spinjago

dont stop this story its AWESOME

dear Kai

i read this story with you being obsessed with hair gel. Is this true?

dear Cole

my friends blame you for making me obsessed with chocolate cake.

from ShadowWolf2709

Kai, And Cole wrote a letter

Dear ShadowWolf2709

Uhhh no I didn't spend almost 2 hours in the bathroom this morning gelling my hair into its perfect spiky form (pushes hair gel further into his pocket).

From Kai

Dear ShadowWolf2709

Well if there is anything to be obsessed with it might as well be delicious cake. We like Cake and are proud to like Cake right?

From Cole

Dear ShadowWolf2709

I don't plan on ending it. It can be hard to squeeze into my work and college schedule though. It makes an awesome pastime.

From Spinjago


	384. Chapter 384

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm still doing a Green short sleeve jacket,

your color and your mothers favorite color.

Purple shirts, your fathers favorite color.

And I'm adding Blue shirts ta the combo,

my favorite color.

So, I have 3 favorite colors, Blue, Purple, and Green.

Dear Lloyd,

So... Hows taller? Me or you?

Dear Ninja, Mr. and Miss. Garmadon, Sensei Wu,

This Is what I'm doing for my wordrobe.

Me.

normal.

light Blue or Purple hair tie

light Green short sleeve jacket

Blue and Purple shirts

pants and jeans

Gray shoes

winter.

Purple coat

swim.

Turquoise hair tie

Turquoise swimsuit

sleep.

Pink hello kitty pajamas

Peach pajamas

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

I guess that would depend. How tall were you again I can't seem to find the other letter in this monumental pile. I'm actually kind of short for a guy my age.

I am wearing some khakis right now they are actually very comfortable.

From Lloyd


	385. Chapter 385

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing mine and your favorite colors together,

like this.

Me.

Normal.

Blue hair tie

light Green jacket

Blue shirts

pants and jeans

Gray shoes

Sleep.

Blue shirt white Green pajama pants

Blue shirt white Blue pajama pants

Swim.

Blue swimsuit with Blue hair tie

So... Favorite colors are Blue, and Green now

Blue - Zeno's bow color, and Green - Just cause your

my best friend & hero.

P.s. This will be the last time I will ever, ever, ever, talk about

my clothes again.

Dear Jay,

I love Blue... AND Green.

So, don't go saying "ha In your face" to Lloyd.

[growls] I'm watching you [evil glare]

Dear Spinjago,

When did you start "Letters for Ninjas"?

What have you been doing ta make you so late

the updates?

Dear Lloyd,

I'm changing my colors ta Yellow and Green.

More Yellow then Green, And this time.

I'm sticking with the colors.

Me.

day: a Yellow hair tie In my hair,

a light Green jacket over a Yellow shirt, Black pants,

and Gray shoes

night: "dad's house" Yellow shirt with White pajama pants

night: "mom's house" Yellow shirt with Blue pajama pants

swim: a Blue swimsuit with Blue hair tie

Dear Lloyd,

I'm being like you & the ninja, Lloyd.

this will be the last time I will ever talk about my clothes,

I give you my word, Lloyd.

Me.

Purple ninja "normal"

light Blue hair tie [hot days]

light Blue hair clips

Purple short sleeve sweater

Purple shirts

jeans & pants

Gray shoes

sleep.

Blue pajamas pants

Purple pajamas pants

swim.

Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

I think you should where a Green jacket over Green shirts,

Blue jeans, and Black shoes

for bed, Green pajamas

I think you look great In Green, Lloyd.

I'm making my favorite color's come from both my parents.

my dad's favorite color - Blue

my mom's favorite color – Purple

Lloyd, and Jay wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

You know that green 5 sweatshirt I had when I was a kid. I'm getting one my size again its going to be so cool.

From Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

*puts hands up* Ok Ok Ok im sorry wont do it again just put the glare away

From Jay

Dear Sabrina

I'm sorry I don't mean to take so long but with all the people using this computer and work I don't get much free time on it. My dad takes college online so when he has class he's on it. And both my parents play The Sims 3 and 4 one it sometimes. My sister plays Minecraft, Terraria, and Unturned on it. I know I just got a new laptop but that doesn't have any kind of document program on it and Fanfiction doesn't take regular note docs. I will try my absolute best to make sure it doesn't take this long again though.

From Spinjago


	386. Chapter 386

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm really, really, really, sorry Lloyd... I know I said I would

stick with the color I said In all my letters I wrote you

but I'm changing It one last time... I'm really sorry Lloyd.

Please, forgive me?

Me.

Pink ninja "normal"

Yellow hair tie [hot days]

Blue, White, Black, Orange, Green hair clips

light Pink short sleeve jacket

Blue, White, Black, Orange, Green shirts

jeans & pants

Gray shoes

sleep.

Pink pajama pants

Blue pajama pants

swim.

Blue swimsuit with Blue hair tie

Dear Jay, Nya, Zane, Cole, Skyor, & Lloyd

I'm doing hair clips and shirts In your colors.

Jay - dark Blue

Nya - light Blue

Zane - White

Cole - Black

Skylor - Orange

Lloyd – Green

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing like you ninja, ya know, matching your jackets

ta your shirts... I'm really sorry, I know I said that I was done

but I just can't seem ta be... But I'm done for sure now.

Forgive me Lloyd, haha, I must be driving you nuts by now.

me.

Normal.

Black hair tie [hot days]

Black hair clip

hot Pink jacket

Black & Pink shirts

pants & jeans

Gray shoes

sleep.

Black or Pink shirt with Blue pajama pants

Black or Pink shirt with Purple pajama pants

swim.

Blue swimsuit with Blue hair tie

Halliday's.

mint Green hair tie - Ester, Christmas, & St. Patrick's day

Orange hair tie - Halloween

light Blue hair tie - 4th of July

Dear Spinjago,

Could you please, please, please try ta update faster?

It's starting ta get on my nerves ta see "Letters for Ninjas"

on page 5 or 6 of the Ninjago fanfition page.

P.s. When did you start "Letters for Ninjas"?

Dear Lloyd,

1 of my favorite shows Is "Legend of Korra" and I'm wanting

ta ether be Mako or Korra's little sister.

Korra's little sister

day: Blue hair clip In my hair, Blue vest over a

White shirt, Tan jeans, & Gray shoes

night: White shirt with pajama shorts or pants

Mako's little sister

day: Green hair clip In my hair, Green vest over a

White shirt, Tan jeans, & Gray shoes

night: White shirt with pajama shorts or pants

The ninja wrote their letters

Dear Sabrina

You know when you think about it Lloyd is kind of like our avatar. He's the master of all the elements (Skylor doesn't count because she's and OP mary sue). Yeah we see you pouting over there Skylor. Were all getting matching sweatshirt with our colors on them it will be awesome.

No you're not driving Lloyd nuts he loves getting letters.

From the ninja


	387. Chapter 387

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm going back ta Damian Wayne.

I like him, he's an acrobat, I wish I could do acrobatics.

I really do... They look so cool.

me.

Day: wheres a Blue hair clip In my hair, a Red hooded

vest over a Blue shirt, Gray pants, & Gray shoes

Night: wheres a Blue shirt with pajama shorts or pants

I wish this was my life.

Name: Sabrina Wayne

Appearance: Blue eyes, Black ponytailed hair

with a Blue hair clip In It, a Red hooded vest over a

Blue shirt, Black pants, & Gray shoes

Family: Bruce & Talia W. [parents]

Damian W. [twin brother]

Ra's al Ghul. [grandfather]

Dear Lloyd,

I'm coping this letter, I messed up on It the 1st time.

Me.

day: wheres a Blue hair clip In my hair, a Red hooded

vest over a Blue shirt, Black pants, & Gray shoes

night: wheres a Blue shirt with Blue pajama pants

I wish this was my life.

Name: Sabrina W.

Appearance: 11-yrs-old, Blue eyes, Black hair with a Blue

hair clip In It, a Red hooded vest over a Blue shirt, Black

pants, & Gray shoes

Family:

Bruce, Talia, & Damian W. [parents & twin brother]

Dick Grayson. [step-brother]

Ra's al Ghul. [grandfather]

Trina, Brian, & Travis B. [adopted parents & brother]

Amber, Alicia, & Tony C. [adopted sisters & brother]

Dear Spinjago,

What's up with you updating so late?

Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you sick?

I'm asking cause I Love talking with all my friends

and 1 of my best friends, so that's why my

wanting you ta hurry up with the updates, okay?

Dear Lloyd,

I'm being the Gray ninja now. The where I'm doing now will

be for both Damian Wayne & Tim drake... I swear on my life,

this will be the end of me talking about my clothes.

So, It'll be.

Gray ninja. [normal clothes]

day: wheres a Black hair tie In my hair, a Gray vest over

a Blue shirt, Black pants, & Gray shoes

night: wheres a Blue shirt with pajama pants or shorts

P.s. Is Dareth really a ninja?

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

You should try wearing khakis I recently got some and despite the look they are comfortable.

Dareth is the honorary brown ninja so in a way yes he is. Plus he's our publicity manager apparently.

From Lloyd


	388. Chapter 388

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay

It's ok I understand you get busy protecting Ninjago and all I'm still having some headaches but that will go away in time other than that I feel greaaaat glad to have that tumor gone Yahoo! my favorite flavor is yellow cake with chocolate icing look forward to seeing you!

Your number one fan

Tareesa

Dear Nya

Before I forget I want to say I'm sorry for saying all those cruel things to you it wasn't right friends?

A very sorry

Tareesa

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

That's awesome it's amazing how far medicine has come. Did you enjoy the cake I even made sure Cole had nothing to do with it (because he can't cook)? Anyways I had a great time we should hang again sometime.

From Jay

Dear Tareesa

It's alright I was being a really bad person so were friends.

From Nya


	389. Chapter 389

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane

Great thanks for answering I'm doing really good I haven't felt too bad lately can't wait to hang with you soon

Bella

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Bella

How are you doing today? Do you feel better? I was wondering if you wanted to get together again sometime.

From Zane


	390. Chapter 390

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Lloyd,

I'm 5 foot... I'm not sure how many inches though,

my mom just told me that I'm 5 foot when asked her.

Dear Lloyd,

I know, right... My dad just bought me 2 pairs of khakis

a few days ago.

By the way, thanks for telling my how ta spell khakis Lloyd.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing this now... Hopefully sticking ta this one,

but will see.

Me.

White hair clips

Black vest

White shirts

pants, jeans, and khakis

Gray shoes

sleep.

White shirt with White pajama pants

Hay Lloyd, what do u thing of "the master of Ying"?

Dear Ninja, [excepted Lloyd]

Now that u mention It, he Is, Isn't he?

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Master of Ying

5ft is a good height I'm not that tall at all.

They are super comfortable. Your welcome.

White and black is a good color combination it'll look good.

It's a nice name. Does it have a meaning?

From Lloyd

Dear Master of Ying

Yes he is ;)

From the ninja


	391. Chapter 391

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear all ninja,

Who do you think would be the most likely to be evil

SAPOI

Dear Nya,

How do you like this outfit I'm thinking of for an OC

Blue long wavy hair that gradually becomes green

Crystal blue eyes

Turquoise ballet dress

Green ballet shoes

Baby blue bow purse

Can turn into any creature imaginable

The ninja wrote a letter

Dear Strange and proud of it

Out of all of us? Probably Kai considering he's still kind of butt hurt because he wasn't the green ninja. #getoveritKai

From the ninja

Dear Strange and proud of it

When does the hair change color?

It looks great you know I love blue and blueish colors.

What about her personality?

From Nya


	392. Chapter 392

To Ninja Pony,

Hey. You left a review on one of my stories, accusing me of hating you. For starters, I don't hate you, and I'm not entirely sure why you think this. I answered your review on my story, Not Alone. Please go and read it.

Sorry,

~FFF


	393. Chapter 393

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane and Cole,

I'd like to ask something to you two.

For Zane:

\- This might sound embarassing but is it right that Cryptor and his fellow Nindroids (especially that coughsmallstaturedcough Mindroid) are technically your and P.I.X.A.L.'s -cough- children?

\- How long have you lived (since you were first built)? You look like a youngster gifted with a certain wisdom, that's awesome!

For Cole:

\- Have you ever been mistaken for someone who comes to a funeral because of your outfit? (Since it's common to wear all black in a funeral)

\- Since you kind of have a big appetite, do you dare to try fried crickets/grasshoppers for snack?

Finally, you guys ROCK despite being non-human and stay COOL!

Greetings,

GitaNuha27

P.S.: Could you send my greetings to Morro and Cryptor (if possible though I'm not sure it is) too? They're my favorite villains

Cole and Zane wrote letters

Dear GitaNuha27

Huh I never thought about it like that (hits his blush button) I guess it does though. Wait but that also means that I killed all my Childr….. You know for kids.

All "creepy what were the writers thinking" aside would It be weird if I said even though I'm built like a 20 year old I'm actually 36 years old.

From Zane

Dear GitaNuha27

I was at first but now all my gi has different colors and design so not as much.

I'll eat anything with a good batter on it.

Haha Rock and stay cool I see what you did there

From Cole


	394. Chapter 394

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

dear zane

i really like you and do you like Panthera uncia if you do can you find one and train it

from a very loving awesomeninja3

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Awesomeninja3

I love Snow leopards they are amazing. Can't say I've ever tried training one but I can give it a shot.

p.s. I like you too

From Zane


	395. Chapter 395

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Ronin,

I'll check them out when I get the chance. When you've been at camp for the past couple weeks, it takes time to readjust.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

You ARE good students!

...Most of the time.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ultra,

They totally would.

Yeah. All the villains are coming back, Cole's not a ghost(well, kinda, but not really?), and the fandom is HYPED!

Ronin and the ninja wrote letters

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Ahh I remember camp when I was a kid. I stole the camp counselors wallet and bought all the kids bus tickets to ninjago city even the ones that didn't live there. How was camp?

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Yep ;)

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Oh they leaked the new season? Where? I can't wait until it starts.

From the ultra dragon


	396. Chapter 396

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay,

I plan on it. And good. Now I don't have to buy a smaller megaphone. Pinkie was gonna let me borrow hers but it's huge. So I found out My Little Pony season 6 took a break in the middle of the season. New movie coming to Netflix October 1st! I'm so excited!

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Well, just leave it out somewhere I can find it and your measurements and Bell could remake it. Yeah that happened to me, but me and the people who gave birth to me ignored each other. They didn't ignore each other, just me.

From Black

Jay and Kai wrote letters

Dear Bunny

Yep ruining Kai's day is the name of the game. Why do they take breaks in the middle it's not like the episodes aren't already finished? I know I'm also excited I hope I can get at least Lloyd to watch it with me its better with others isn't it. Yes bring the largest one you can

From Jay

Dear Black

Ok I'll leave it at that restaurant that Jay and Bunny are always talking about (Realm Crystals for the win).

I'm so sorry I can't imagine what my life would be like if my dad didn't love me.

From Kai


	397. Chapter 397

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear EVERYONE,

Suprise! I'm back!

-bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! -

From HELL itself. Don't know how I got there...

Whelp, how are you all doing today? Hope no Doomsday cultists decided to drop some nuclear bombs.

-heh.-

So, I don't think everyone remembers, because Jay reversed everyone's lives by a certain amount of time.

-it dettered the timeline to a path that that Jinn pirate didn't ever come out of the teapot and destroy your realm.-

But how's life since the time reversal? I hope there haven't been any time anomalies.

\- Destroyeroftheuniverses

"'Did you miss me? ADMIT it. You missed me!"'

Dear those who didn't miss me,

If ya didn't miss me, here's something that will make sure that opinion stays. Then again when am I ever wanted around anywho?

I am a FREAKING DESTROYER OF UNIVERSES!

* Comes into this plane of existence as a being made out of shadows and plays "MEGALOVANIA" on a kazoo*

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

The ninja wrote letters

Dear –Destroyeroftheuniverses

We are doing good no cultist since chen. I am answering this because no one else but Nya remembers. Me and Nya are happy together. Kai is still confused as I troll him about the future. Zane is Zane. I told Cole that he won't be able to eat Cake ever again if he didn't eat at least 22 Cakes a day for a week. Wu had him on such a huge diet for weeks afterwards. Lloyd is no longer old. So yeah that's us.

No anomalies because I donned my PLOT ARMOR

From Jay


	398. Chapter 398

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Lloyd,

Actually Lloyd, I'm being like Roy Harper from young justice.

He's an archer... ya know, I used ta go ta archery with

my middle school class, It was lots of fun... I love archery.

Ya know, Back then, I actually found something I really really

enjoyed doing. And I would still be practicing It If I could.

me.

Normal

Blue hair tie [everyday]

Brown vest

Blue shirts

pants, jeans, and khakis

Gray shoes

Sleep.

Blue shirt with Blue pajama pants

Blue shirt with Purple pajama pants

So, my screen name Is "Blue Arrow" now.

Dear Lloyd,

Have u herd of a tv show called Winx Club, Lloyd?

I wish I was Bloom's little sister, She's the keeper of fire,

like Kai Is. She's also the princess and guardian of Domino.

normal

Red hair tie [hot days]

Blue, and, White hair clips

Red vest

Blue, and, White shirts

jeans, pants, and khaki

Gray shoes

sleep.

My mom's house

Peach pajamas

Blue shirt with Green pajama pants

My dad's house

heart pajamas

White pajamas

This Is what I wish could be.

Name: Sabrina

Gender: female

Birthday: January 26th

Powers: dragon flame

Home planet: Domino

Appearance: 15 years old, Brown eyes, short Brown hair

with a Blue, or White hair clip In It, a Red vest over a Blue,

or White shirt, Tan jeans, and Gray shoes

Family: Oritel and Marion [parents]

Bloom [older sister]

Tina and Brian [adopted parents]

Amber, Alicia, Tony, and Travis [adopted siblings]

Dear Lloyd,

Hay Lloyd, have u herd of a tv show called Miraculous

Ladybug?

I'm looking like Marinette and Adrien's daughter, her name

Is Marie... I found out about her on deviantart, and sense I

love Blue, I thought I'd do a mix of Marinette and her.

Normal.

shoulder langth Brown pigtailed hair with Turquoise hair ties

In It, a light Pink jacket over a White shirt, Black pants,

and Gray shoes

Sleep.

wheres a White shirt with Pink pajama pants

Superhero.

Turquoise suit with butterfly wings on It

I'm still on your team Lloyd, just as the Turquoise butterfly.

P.s. Can u where jacket's all the time In summer, Lloyd?

I've been wounding that for a while now, so can u?

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

What is Miraculous Ladybug? Do you like Cosplay? Why can't you do Archery anymore? That actually would make a good title the Archer Ninja.

I was thinking of getting a Green hat of some kind but im not sure what kind of hat

From Lloyd


	399. Chapter 399

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Lloyd,

I'm looking more like Marinette.

Normal.

short Brown pigtailed hair with Red hair ties In It,

wheres a Black jacket over a Yellow, Blue, or White shirt,

Tan pants, and Gray shoes

Sleep.

wheres Pink pj's or a white nightgown with Pink pajama

pants at my dad's

wheres a white nightgown with Pink pajama pants at my

mom's

Dear Spinjago,

Your taking way to long with updates again (growls)

Buy your own computer or laptop dude!

Dear Lloyd,

I'm not basing my style on TV characters anymore

like I've been doing. I'm doing my own look now.

Civilian Name: Sabrina B.

Age: 21 years old

Appearance: Brown eyes, Brown hair with Pink hair clip In It,

I where a Pink blazer over a Gray shirt, Tan jeans, and Gray

shoes

Best Friends: Lloyd and Crystal

Family: Tina, Brian, and Travis B. (parents & older brother)

Amber, Alicia, and Tony C. (older half-sisters & brother)

P.s. Lloyd do u have phone? If so, what kind?

Is It a smart phone? Or Is It just a cell phone?

Dear Sabrina

Nice you should wear some kind of bracelet with it. I have a smartphone. I have it mainly for lego ninjago The Final Battle and Nindroids.

From Lloyd


	400. Chapter 400

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Almost chapter 400 congratulations

Dear Lloyd

Who would you rather date, Nya or Skylor

SAPOI

Lloyd wrote his letter

Dear Strange and proud of it

Can't believe we are already at this milestone. Umm if I had to choose one I guess it would be Skylor dating Nya would just be weird.

From Lloyd


	401. Chapter 401

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Ronin,

That sounds like it was awesome. Camp was pretty good - I've been doing engineering/robotics programs for the past few years, and each year brings new surprises. The first year had midnight puppy chow(the Chex mix with peanut butter and powdered sugar and stuff), the second year brought the daily hashtag(#uamango), year 3 introduced the fire dance, and this year added glow-in-the-dark dance parties to end the weeks.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

Have you ever pranked Wu?

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ultra,

Posters, sets, and SDCC 2016. I got a poster with the villain ensemble. I hope you show up! 'u'

From Destiny Willowleaf

Everyone wrote a letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

That sounds like an epic camp mine was as interesting as watching Kai sleep (don't ask how I know that's boring ;) ). What does #uamango mean? Did you see the new trailer for next season?

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Let's just say that the reason Kai is suddenly afraid of water in season 5 is because he tried to replace Wu's tea with salt water.

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

Yeah I saw the new trailer from the Fold I'm so excited. Why do you think Cole is fading away? The rocky part still really likes Cole

From the Ultra Dragon


	402. Chapter 402

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear overlord

You are a cool villain and all, but in LEGO Dimensions, you are SO weak. I defeated you in less that five minutes with your own legs and gravity.

Dear Lloyd

What is your favorite power (golden power counts, even though you gave it up)? If it were me, it would be the elemental dragon.

Achievement Unlock: next letter is the 400th!

Dear all the ninja,

Who is your favorite Walking Dead character? My favorite is Carl. Life must be hard when your name has become a meme.

The ninja and Overlord wrote letters

Dear Pierce

Well the designers have to make you mortals feel good about yourselves somewhere by letting you guys "beat" someone like me.

From the Overlord

Dear Pierce

Nothing beats just chilling out in an Elemental Tornado. Spinjitzu for life

From Lloyd

Dear Pierce

We all love that show

Kai: Daryl Dixon

Jay: Michonne

Cole: Abraham

Zane: Rick

Lloyd: Carl

Nya: Michonne (we totally think its because that's Jays fave)

We can't wait until the new season. Who do you think got their head smashed in?

From the ninja


	403. Chapter 403

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

...

...

?.?.?.?

Plot Armour?

No anomalies?

No... Anomalies are everywhere. The paradox is, the entire existence of elemental powers is an anomaly. Usually humans can't do that stuff. Robots... I'm to lazy to explain.

Also. Good for you. A happy ending.

Not. Everyone. Who. Deserves. A. Happy. Ending. Gets. One...

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

I feel like going by "Interdimensional" now...

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Destroyeroftheuniverses

Plot armour is when you should have died, lost, Ect Because you are so outmatched but since the plot requires you to still be alive you make it somehow. You'll probably get a better idea of it on . I don't think the thing that basically was used to make our world counts as an anomaly. Now Zane on the other hand he might be an anomaly. It is happy for now at least Cole started to fade away the other day.

From Jay


	404. Chapter 404

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay

Yes I did enjoy the cake thanks next time we hang out we should go bowling I'm not real good at it but it's still fun Lol we should when they turn the lights off and have the disco ball out and all hahaha anyways have a good day Jay (did you like that rhym)

Tareesa

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

YES midnight bowl is awesome. I especially like it when they have that rotating lights thing. I could totally show you some bowling techniques. Yes that is a good rhym

From Jay


	405. Chapter 405

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane

I'm doing fine today I get to stop my chemo treatments for now so I'm free all week I made you some snowflake shaped cookies with white icing enjoy see ya soon

Bella

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Bella

That's a good thing have they been seeing progress? How about Saterday? I eagerly await you and your cookies ;)

From Zane


	406. Chapter 406

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

To my dearest brother Wu,

When my son was born, I was quite shocked that he had blonde hair; it made me think of something very wild. Since you and Misako once had, and still have "something" between you two, I thought that maybe Lloyd wasn't my son. Please don't get mad at me, but tell me the truth, is he yours or mine?

Sincerely,

Garmadon

Wu wrote a letter

Dear Writer

I can recognize my brothers writing from a mile away. But I will answer your question anyway.

No Lloyd is My brothers child. As soon as Misako started dating him I backed off.

It wasn't until years after my brother got locked away did we find each other again

From Sensei Wu


	407. Chapter 407

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay,

Alrighty , I'll bring Pinkie's. I think the took a break because they didn't have ideas or finished the episodes and the fans get anxious waiting for next season. But we get angry when they don't finish a season. I could come over and watch the movie with you! Question. What are you guys going as to the party? I know you're dressing up as me and I'm dressing up as you.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Alright I can get it at Sugar Cube Corner. It's fine. I got my sisters.

From Black

Dear Lloyd,

You probably already got a letter explaining Miraculous Ladybug but, it's the best show ever even though they have one season it's about two teenage superheroes who fight villains made by akumas which are made by Hawk Moth and they are making a second and apparently there's gonna be story arcs and hopefully more shipping and new villains and maybe more heros and it's one of the best cartoons ever even though it's super easy to tell who their identities are and it makes you so mad especially when Ladybug (Marinette) kisses Chat (Cat) Noir (Adrien) and she says it's nothing even though she was kissing her crush because Marinette has a crush on Adrien who's secretly Chat Noir and he has a crush on Ladybug who is secretly Marinette ugh it's so frustrating! *deep breath* Well that's Miraculous Ladybug.

From a huge fangirl, Bunny

Jay, Kai , and Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Bunny

Yeah we can eat popcorn, Cupcakes and everything!

As to the party some of us had to change our costumes.

Me: You

Zane: Optimus Prime

Kai: A Vampire (apparently he says it will make him look even hotter)

Cole: He's literally being a Constrictai (Like literally its kind of creepy)

Lloyd: Goku

Nya: Her Oc (I totally convinced her to make an OC so she can be a Pony like me ;) )

P.S. the party is on august 26th

From Jay

Dear Black

Sweet thanks. I know I couldn't see being without the other ninja now

From Kai

Dear Bunny

Sounds like one wild ride ill have to check it out sometime

From Lloyd


	408. Chapter 408

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Lloyd,

Miraculous Ladybug Is a TV show. I used ta like cosplay

for many years growing up, but I'm not really Into It

anymore. Did u have of a sreten hat In mined? Maybe I

can help.

-your bestie

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing like u and nothing more. I love that your shirt and

jacket match with each other, It's cute and I'm kinda doing

that too.

day: I have Brown hair with a Red hair clip In It,

I where a Purple sweater over a Blue or Purple shirt,

Tan pants and Purple shoes

night: I where a Purple or Blue shirt with Pink pajama pants

My favorite colors are the same colors of both my parents.

My favorite color was Blue like my dad's, but now that I

know my mom's favorite colors are Purple and Pink, I'm doing hers too.

I have a smartphone too, I just got It.

My cellphone Is getting turned off cause It only has 277

serves days left on It. I'm really happy I finely have a

smartphone. Now I'm like u and my family.

Do the other ninja have smartphones?

I don't want to be a ninja anymore Lloyd, sorry.

U still haven't told me If u can where jacket's or sweaters

In summer?

'm coping this letter and changing somethings In It.

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing like u and nothing more. I love that your shirt

matches your jacket. It's cute and I'm kinda doing that

too.

day: I have brown braided hair with a Red hair tie In It,

I where a purple sweater over a green tank top, tan pants,

and purple shoes

night: I where a green tank top with pink pajama pants

...

My favorite color Is my mom's favorite color, purple.

It used to be my dad's, blue. But now that I know my

mom's Is purple, I'm doing hers.

...

I have a smartphone too, Lloyd. I just got It. I really like

It. I got It cause my cellphone Is getting turned off.

I don't really know when yet. I'm really happy I finely got

a smartphone thought, Now I'm like u and my family.

...

I don't wanna be a ninja anymore, Lloyd. Sorry.

Can u where a jacket or sweater In summer, Lloyd?

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Yes I can it gets pretty hot but I manage. Have you tried Lego Ninjago: Nindroids yet its kind of plain but addicting at the same time? What kind of hat?

Well Zatch Bell was awesome so ill be checking this out too.

From Lloyd


	409. Chapter 409

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay

Yesss please show me some techniques and that lights they rock too let's order cheese sticks while we bowl by the way how are you today Jay hehehe rhymies anyways see you Jay

Your number one fan

Tareesa

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

Alrighty then we can see what you need to know about bowling. I,ll make a list in the next letter. 0.0 YES CHEESESTICKS! I'm Fine cant Whine. ;)

From Jay


	410. Chapter 410

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane

Yes I have improved I'm close to remission Saturday is fine with me can't wait how about a picnic in the park?

Bella

Zane wrote his response

Dear Bella

That's great I had a fun time did you enjoy the turkey I brought. Also how is everything going now are you still clear?

From Zane


	411. Chapter 411

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Ronin,

Really? It sounds like it'd be more interesting than that.

Long story short, #uamango is a compliment among our group after one of our counselors said this to a friend of mine when she asked if we could have mangoes. The counselor in question was gathering a grocery list, and my friend wanted a mango, so the counselor said, "You a mango!" It's now a running gag in the group.

I saw the trailer AND I AM HYPED! :D And your Salvage M.E.C. is sweet! (I'd know since I bought the set)

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

Seriously? He thought that would be a good idea?

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ultra,

I can't wait! Maybe Cole's fading because he's dwelling on the past? Has he even told his dad that he's a ghost?

From Destiny Willowleaf

Everyone wrote a letter

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

I'm probably underselling it but since my Dad taught me to be a thief ever since I was 5 I was to busy trying to steal stuff to have fun. Oh I get it now U(you) a mango.

It was a cool trailer. New sets are already out? Man im out of the loop. October 29th a day to remember.

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

We told him but you know Kai's ego is the size of Ninjago itself so he wouldn't listen.

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

That is a good theory. No I don't think he told him. Do you think that they will unghostify Cole in this season? I almost Can't wait until October.

From The Ultra Dragon


	412. Chapter 412

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Are you saying I should be dead?

...

You are absolutely right.

Heck! The rest of interstellar space and beyond has no life in it!

If I'm still alive even after the plot amor... (Now that I know what it is.) blame the fourth wall. I'm trying to break it.

Wait... No one's fading out of existence right? Cause last time I checked to death list, it isn't the time.

...

...

...

(New record. Survived practical hell twice.)

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

Dear Destroyeroftheuniverses

No you shouldn't be dead I'm just saying that sometimes the plot requires you to succeed even when you have no chance considering that Nadakahn had infinite wishes and Could have easily turned my wish around but I still won. Look up Plot Armor on TVtropes.

Well there actually is alien life in ninjago those bugs proved it but in your universe I'm sure if there were aliens you would've found them by now. You know scientist they can't let stuff go.

Well Cole is in the new season but we don't know why (well I do but I can't tell you)

From Jay


	413. Chapter 413

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane and Cole,

You guys just provoked me to reply you, huh~?

For Zane:

So you feel guilty for what you did to them, don't you? Well, I think it's still considerable of you since they were kind of indirectly disobedient/insubordinate (?) by wreaking havoc in New Ninjago City, am I wrong?

And hey, what you told me reminds me of a folktale about a man who doesn't admit his own mother. Do you want to hear it, maybe?

For Cole:

Whoa, don't say you are misfocused (?) to what I said! My choice of words refers to whom I am sending this message to, not that I coughshipcough you. I see you more as brothers/close friends, not as what some fangirls out there think, got it?

Greetings,

GitaNuha27

Dear GitaNuha27

Yes I do kind of feel guilty if I wasn't so enthralled by PIXAL I would've seen that coming. And plus they were programed for Evil they had no choice. Sure I'd love to hear it.

From Zane

Dear GitaNuha27

Ohhh ok sorry. I am misfocused in the new season though. And disappearing

From Cole


	414. Chapter 414

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay,

Yay! No one else wants to watch it with me. So, Black's a cat, Bell's Hermione Granger from Harry Potter (she has a British accent it's so cool!), Silv's being an owl, Forest Green is being Tinker Bell and dying her black hair blonde, Butterfly is dying her rainbow hair a light blonde because she's going as Elsa. That's 3 days from when I'm writing. This party is going to be awesome!

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

You're welcome. By the way your costume is done.

From Black

Dear Lloyd,

Please do!

From Bunny

Jay, Kai, and Lloyd all wrote their letters

Dear Bunny

Sweet it's a date then (I almost got Lloyd to come watch but Wu needs him that day). Those are neat costumes I have to say (I love the harry potter series). Spinjago is actually planning on writing a fic about this party but you know how long he takes (rolls eyes). On the other hand I just broke the 4th wall like its cool (puts shades on).

From Jay

Dear Black

Sweet thanks. I can wait to put it on this ninja will look hotter than ever

From Kai

Dear Bunny

I will when I'm free again. Netflix or Hulu might have it.

From Lloyd


	415. Chapter 415

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Lloyd,

It's cool u have a smartphone to Lloyd, but It's not cool what

u do with It, I mean, u should use It ta make and reserve

calls and listen ta music. That's what I do on mine, that and

text with my other best friend Crystal.

But that's just my opinion, do what ever u like with It.

I'm doing like u and really truly sticking to It.

Appearance: brown braided hair with a black hair tie In It,

wheres a gray sweater over a gray shirt, tan jeans, and

gray shoes

Who I'd be If I was In TV shows.

Pokemon (Sabrina Walker or sir Aaron's student)

Fairly odd parents (Cosmo's godchild/anti-Cosmo's godchild)

Naruto (Sabrina Hataka)

Zatch Bell (Zena Bell, Dufort, Laila or Albart)

Miraculous Ladybug (Marinette)

I'm coping this letter.

Dear Kaicecream,

God your screen name Is so easy ta spell too, I love how

u and Spinjago have such easy screen names ta spell.

I Just Love It!

Can u update, please?

-your friend

Dear Lloyd,

I'm going back ta Purple, Lloyd... And this time,

I'm sticking ta It.

Appearance: Brown eyes, Brown ponytaied hair with a black

hair tie In It, wears a Purple hoodie over a Gray shirt,

Black pants, and Purple shoes

I'm doing Purple cause It's my mom's favorite color,

and Black cause... Cause It just goes good with Purple.

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Well that's not all I do on it but yea I get calls sometimes (mainly Jay or Wu). I would love to have some Pokemon that would be awesome. I personally like Eevee because it can be so many different types.

Does you hoodie have a logo on it?

From Lloyd


	416. Chapter 416

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay,

Aww, too bad Lloyd couldn't come. But I'm so excited for the new movie! I know what you mean about the author. Ours hasn't written a fanfic about us being in Ninjago yet. (WILL YOU STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!?) No. (Arrgh!)

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

So you're going to set yourself on fire? Because if not, I don't know how you're going to be hotter.

From Black

Dear Lloyd,

I don't think it's on Netflix yet. I watched all the episodes on YouTube and some of them were in French. But I haven't checked.

Jay, Kai, and Lloyd wrote their letters

Dear Bunny

I know it's too bad the Green ninja is always busy. Maybe we can watch a rerun with him. If Spinjago and his sister could stop playing so much Terraria in their off time maybe it would happen sooner. You'll never guess what I caught Kai doing last night. He was Flirting with himself in the mirror and when he saw me he got so embarrassed I think his face was more red then his Gi.

From Jay

Dear Black

I'm already on fire with sheer hotness. Come on I bet you have all the people (err ponies?) looking at you when you walk by. The fact that our fire element makes us hot in the temperature and Looks department is kind of awesome.

From Kai

Dear Bunny

I saw the first 3 episodes on youtube yesterday. It's pretty good actually. Smooth animation as well

From Lloyd


	417. Chapter 417

Jay was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Cool thanks I have a lot to learn I'm a little embarrassed because I still use bumpers...and nice rhyme your really cool Jay and I love you so much I wish we could be besties but your already have a bestie so let's remain good friends anyways see you soon

Tareesa

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

Ok first use the holes to hold your ball. Kai dropped the ball on his foot onetime not. Typically the index and middle finger go in but you can use the ring if it makes you more comfortable. Next you don't want a ball to heavy or too light so find one that is perfect for you. A lighter ball can be used if you have 1 pin left and you want to just gun the ball down there. When approaching the lane swing the ball back and release at the middle of your swing arc. I find that I miss less if you follow through with the swing even when you release the ball. So when you release the ball keep your arm going and point at where you were aiming. Aim in between the headpin and the on immediately left or right to it. And that's Jays bowling tips.

Aww you're just saying that. You're really Cool too can't wait until midnight bowling.

From Jay


	418. Chapter 418

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane

Yes everything is still clear I've felt better and better plus the turkey you brought was amazing thanks for making it lets do it again sometime

Bella

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Bella

That is awesome. What kind of music and movies do you like? If you don't mind me asking

From Zane


	419. Chapter 419

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Ronin,

Well I guess that makes sense in a way. Kinda feel bad for you that you've almost always been a thief, but I don't know if you want my pity.

Yep, they're out and pretty sweet. The Ultra Sonic Raider got an upgrade, Zane's got his own cool vehicle, and the Samurai X Cave is finally its own set! I am HYPED for the upcoming stuff.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear ninja,

It's probably closer to the size of half of the realms combined knowing him.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Dear Ultra,

I don't know if I'm right, but I'm like 99% that Cole's gonna get un-ghosted because sets have spoilers. OCTOBER COME FASTER.

From Destiny Willowleaf

Ronin, the ninja, And Ultra Dragon wrote a letter

Dear DestinyWillowleaf

Yea…. It wasn't all that bad though. I have to say you're probably the first to show pity. So is the new season about time or something like that I can't tell? Maybe Nadakahn messed it up?

I saw the new sets they are pretty cool.

From Ronin

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

True. You should see him talk to himself in the mirror it's sad really. (Kai) HEY!

From the ninja

Dear Destiny Willowleaf

It seems like they have to Cole is kind of OP this way as he can literally be whoever is causing trouble.

Do you think Cole will get a honey this season?

Too bad it's at the end of the month

From the Ultra Dragon


	420. Chapter 420

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane and Cole,

Here's my reply to you.

To Zane:

Well then, let me begin. It is actually a legend.

Long ago, there lived a poor widow and her son. Her husband had died so she had to work hard for herself. Feeling sorry for his mother, the son asked her permission to wander for money (or something wealthy) when he was grown up so he could help her.

Years later, the son became a very wealthy man and went back to the place he used to live in. His mother who heard this came to him, but something unexpected happened: the son denied the fact she was his mother by saying "I don't remember having this filthy hag as my mother." Because of this, the widow went resentful and cursed her son. When the son went away, his ship was destroyed in a big storm and he became a stone. Now, there is a stone in somewhere in my country that resembles a human, and it is believed to be the cursed son.

How is it? Isn't you and the Nindroids' case somewhat similar with this legend?

To Cole:

Oh, so you're talking about the next season? I think I was wrong, sorry for that too...

Anyway, could you tell Jay that a university in my country symbolize its Faculty of Engineering with blue color? He might be happy hearing this since he has engineering skills (machinery and stuff).

Greetings,

GitaNuha27

Zane and Cole wrote a letter

Dear GitaNuha27

That is actually very sad and kind of dark. Nicely told though. I guess I did kill them. I still feel kind of responsible for not suspecting PIXAL at first.

From Zane

Dear GitaNuha27

Yea the next season. Do I have to Jay can have pretty big Ego too. I'll tell him though. Are you ready for next season?

From Cole


	421. Chapter 421

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the Bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Spinjago,

I know It's head ta get on the computer cause of your family

and I'm truly sorry If I'm being rude but I'm really getting

vary annoyed with u! (growls)

Dear Lloyd,

I like Eevee too Lloyd :) For sure. If I had an Eevee, that be

awesome.

No my hoodie doesn't have a Logo on It.

I'm looking like Serena now. I Love Her! I so do.

I love her hair, her outfit, her hat. I Love Everything about

her!

Day: wears a white fedora, a purple hoodie over a plain shirt,

tan jeans, and gray socks & shoes

Night: wears blue pajamas (dad's) yellow pajamas (mom's)

Swim: wears a blue swimsuit

I also wear a black headband for events like: Wedding's,

party's, dances, funeral's and anything fancy.

I'm looking Identical ta Serena but with a few changes.

Serena.

For day: red fedora, pink shirt under a red waistcoat,

gray socks and brown boots

For bed: a lavender hoodie with pink shorts

Me.

For day: white fedora, plain shirt under a purple hoodie,

gray socks and shoes

For bed: blue pajamas (dad's) yellow pajamas (mom's)

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

What would you evolve it into? I personally would get a Vaporeon because water has so many uses.

If I were a trainer I would have a green headband with a pokeball symbol on it. Blue Jeans and That jacket I wore as a child (of course im my size) the one with the green 5.

From Lloyd


	422. Chapter 422

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay,

Yeah. At least Silv isn't busy all the time. I'm up watching a rerun. What type of songs do you think they will have? Probably a few camp songs. None of my sisters flirt with themselves.

From, Bunny

Dear Kai,

No. Ponies do not look at me when I fly by. They used to until they got over the fact that I have a black coat, and I'm not evil. Then after we stopped Nightmare Moon again and the occasional mister in town they started looking at all of us until they got used to it. Also I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you flirt with yourself.

Dear Lloyd,

Yay! You like it! I'm so happy! I wish we had some superpower that repairs the city every time we fight.

From Bunny

Jay, Kai, And Lloyd wrote letters

Dear Bunny

So yes I got Lloyd to come. Did you see his face he loved it though he was trying to hide it. Sorry for the lateness of this letter some crazy stuff happened. There were a lot of songs in it weren't there. What was your favorite part? I can't choose between the Climax or that ending. Fave song? Yes Kai is always flirting with himself. Also stokes his ego quite often. Also tell silver I said hi

From Jay

Dear Black

Well it's their loss. I don't know how anyone expects to be taken seriously when they call themselves Nightmare Moon. That would be like Lord Garmadon calling himself Darkmale Evil or something like that (clever word play though I will give her that). I guess I do have a habit of complimenting myself. So anything of note happen lately?

From Kai

Dear Bunny

At this point I've watched so many episode it's not even funny.

It would be epic. I guess we have the Tornado Of Creation but that's made out of debris and would never work to the degree necessary.

From Lloyd


	423. Chapter 423

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay

Thanks for the tips now it's time to practice them I can't wait for midnight bowl either eeeeeeh! it's going to be so fun! and thanks for that Jay it warms my heart to know that my favorite ninja thinks I'm cool I don't care what anyone says your not annoying Jay you so funny and I love your freak out episodes during stressful situations i can so relate to that you stay happy all the time even when the others have given up hope anyways as always stay awesome Jay! see you soon

Tareesa

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

Yep it was totally epic. Wow that tugs some heartstring actually thanks. You are Super Cool not many people can remain happy when going through what you are.

From Jay


	424. Chapter 424

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane

Yay! guess what Zane?! I got the three letter word! your cancer free woohooo! I'm so happy! anyways to answer your question I love country music it's my jam and I love action movies can't get enough action lets hang soon anyways I gotta go scream now out of sheer happiness later Zane!

Bella

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Bella

Wow your cancer free that's so amazing I have to do this *hits humor switch* *sings an entire ballad of cheerful songs*. Anyways I am so glad to hear that I bet your parents are really happy. Country music any specifics? Where would you like to hang?

From Zane


	425. Chapter 425

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

well... Okay.

Those bugs... Are like simple minded creature that run on instinct. Any other "aliens? " Another anomaly.

Wait. There is another season after the one with pirates? Don't tell me. Another encounter with ghosts of the past. (Figurative ghosts. Not actual ghosts.)

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

Dear Destroyeroftheuniverses

I suppose they are just space bugs but they are still creepy. No other aliens to speak of but you never know. Yep there will be a season 7 starting October 29. I think I saw Sensei Yang in the commercial so maybe actual ghosts will be there.

From Jay


	426. Chapter 426

Nya was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane and Cole,

For Zane:

I'm sure neither you nor P.I. . deserve the blame, it was the Overlord who controlled P.I. . right after you first met her. Everything happened unexpectedly, and no one should cry over spilt milk for that case.

For Cole:

\- Go ahead, I'd like to see his reaction!

\- Speaking of the new season, I noticed that all the Ninja's suit have different designs, and some of them applied asymmetric stuff (like that of Jay and Zane's ZX suit). Of course I can't wait! But I still wonder who the focus character actually will be. Is it you, or Kai and Nya (for their past)?

Greetings,

GitaNuha27

Zane and Cole wrote letters

Dear GitaNuha27

True the Overlord has a larger hand in this. I still cant help but feel responsible for not knowing what Pixal was up too.

From Zane

Dear GitaNuha27

You should have seen his face he was jumping and shouting that a whole college loved him more that Kai (much to his chargin).

I think that we will be wearing GI from across the seasons (me wearing my Dx, Jay his Zx, Ect). I think that this will be my season. Maybe I won't be a ghost at the end.

From Cole


	427. Chapter 427

Misako was walking back from the mailbox. When she entered the bounty she found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Hey Nya,

Don't hit on cole!

sighned, heartbroken

i love these letter thingies ur writing! Keep this up!

i think you should write one for lloyd!

Nya wrote a letter

Dear LloydLover4312

Yea I won't. Not one of my greatest moments.

P.S. One for Lloyd how?

From Nya


	428. Chapter 428

Zane was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Lloyd,

If I had an Eevee, I'd evolve It Into a Espeon.

The reason Is cause Purple's my favorite color plus I think

psychic-types are amazing.

Oh, I forgot, that "jacket" u said u wore as a kid.

That was a jacket? I thought It was a sweater.

Lloyd wrote a letter

Dear Sabrina

Psychic types are awesome very high special attack. Personally Delphox has become one of my favorites it is so awesome.

I guess it was more of a sweatshirt type thing.

From Lloyd


	429. Chapter 429

Kai was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay

It helps to have good friends and family surrounding you but unfortunately I got hit by a car last week and now I'm in the hospital with a broken leg word of advice Jay never walk when the walk light comes on look first I made the mistake of thinking I could just go BIG MISTAKE anyways I'll live it's a break from school and stuff for the positive side of it lol anyways Jay have a good day

Your pal

Tareesa

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Tareesa

So how is everything going after the car accident? Some people just can't drive can they? It's nice that you can see some positives though. Can you believe Cole isn't a ghost anymore its crazy right?

From Jay


	430. Chapter 430

Lloyd was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Zane

Thanks for the happy songs! Let's go dancing turn on your humor switch it will be so funny and to be more specific my favorite movie is Star Wars my favorite song I literally can't pick I love so many of them well see ya Zane

Bella

Zane wrote a letter

Dear Bella

You're quite welcome. Yes let's go dancing sometime. I can't wait until Rogue One this December me and Jay made sure we all had tickets. Have you heard the new Rift Whip its quite catchy?

From Zane


	431. Chapter 431

Cole was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Dear Jay,

My favorite part was all of it! I loved the villain song! Yeah, he really enjoyed it. Silver says hi.

From Bunny

Dear Kai,

Nothing really, Bunny fangirled over her new movie and I ignored her. Yeah, she was the weakest villain ever.

From Black

Dear Lloyd,

I've watched all the episodes. I love them!

From Bunny

Jay, Kai, And Lloyd all wrote letters

Dear Bunny

I know it was so great I've watched the reruns like 4 times already. So Coles like totally not a ghost anymore you should see the look on his face now that he can touch things again. Yea Lloyd knows he loved it. Tell everyone I said Hi

From Jay

Dear Black

It's always nice to have some time to chill every once and awhile. Yeah Jay keeps watching reruns it's kind of annoying after a while. So did you guys like throw her in jail or banish her again or what?

From Kai

Dear Bunny

I know they are great

From Lloyd


	432. Chapter 432

Wu was walking back from the mailbox. When he entered the Bounty he found the other ninja waiting excitedly. They then ripped open the bag and pulled out a letter

Jay wrote a letter

Dear Destroyeroftheuniverses

Pfft we beat them once we'll do it again. All of them together just saves effort. Plus Cole isn't a ghost anymore so we won and more

From Jay


End file.
